To Lose Another
by Shenko007
Summary: When Optimus Prime finally finds his sparkmate, he loses him to the war. But Primus has other plans for the boy…  Pairings: Optimus Prime/Sam Witwicky, eventual Ironhide/Will Lennox, Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, Ratchet/Mikaela and many more!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Transformers and no money is made from this story.

:( However, I do own my satisfaction from writing this fanfiction.

To Lose Another

Summary: When Optimus Prime finally finds his sparkmate, he loses him to the war. But Primus has other plans for the boy…

Death. It was everywhere in the Autobot base on earth. There were no corpses, just the depression, the heaviness of loss that pervaded the hangar. No one felt it more so than the leader, Optimus Prime. As a leader, he wasn't allowed to show weakness, but in privacy, he would sit heavily on his berth and place his head in his hands. Clear fluid leaked out of his optics and his spark ached at the absence of his loved one.

Memories danced across his processors and his spark chamber tightened, almost crushing his spark.

"_Optimus!" A laughing voice cried out to him. He turned his head and he smiled at the young Witwicky. _

"_C'me on! We're going to the beach! Everyone's going!"_

_The leader considered all factors of going to the beach with the group: the area was scanned and there were no decepticons. The day was a Monday and the time was late at night, around 7:30pm; most humans would be at home, recharging for the next day._

"_Yes, Sam, I would love to join you,"_

His spark warmed slightly as he remember Sam giving him a nice bathwash after the incident; the affection of the Allspark vessel felt through his soft strokes and his gentle smile.

The leader was so immersed in his thoughts that he failed to notice his SIC and TIC looking at him worriedly.

"Prowler, Ah wish we could so somethin' fer Prime," the silver mech said to the black and white mech standing beside him.

"We can't, especially not without the boy," Prowl replied, his blue optics taking in the slumped posture of his leader.

"Ah know, but…"

"We should leave him alone for now. It is better for all of us to let him grieve when he can," Prowl interrupted him, walking towards the long hallway. Jazz turned to follow his sparkmate, his processors constantly trying to figure out how to cheer up his leader.

Prime caught the end of their conversation and Prowl was correct: he needed to grieve for now, so that later, it won't come out in unreasonable outbursts.

Air vented out of his systems, the sound similar to a human sigh. He laid on his berth and stared at the high ceiling, wondering how long it would take him to offline so he could hopefully recharge without any dreams.

"_Everybody get out of here!!" Sam screamed as Megatron approached him menacingly. Ironhide took Will in his servos and ran out of range; following suite was Bumblebee with Mikaela, Jolt and Miles, and finally two sets of twins._

_Optimus tried to pull away from Ratchet as he saw Megatron reach out for the boy, his evil intent clear in his red optics. Suddenly, everything slowed down and moments stretched out in seemingly long periods. As Megatron's clawed hands crushed the boy, a bright light burst from the decepticon's leader. Someone screamed Sam's name and Optimus realized that the screams were coming from him as he ran towards Megatron, to his spark-mate. He was tackled backwards by Ratchet and landed heavily on his back, the air knocked out of his systems. His air valves overworked themselves as alert messages sprayed across his screen, forewarning the leader of imminent stasis lock. _

_He used an override code to stall the lockdown and stared at the crater that appeared before him. In the middle of the crater was a large heap of metal that he knew to be Megatron. However, there was no sign of Sam, none that ever indicated he existed at all._

_At first, denial came. Sam must have escaped. He must have. There were no possibilities that he could have, but his spark wanted for Sam to have escaped. To have cheated Death and be back with him. _

_When he somehow stumbled to the crater, against his and Ratchet's better judgements, he attempted to slowly walk down the crater. A foot slipped, and in reflex, he tucked and rolled albeit painfully. At the bottom, he awkwardly rolled out, landing on his stomach instead of the usual graceful rise._

"_Sam! Are you in there?"_

"_Optimus! Get away from there!"_

"_Sam!"_

"_Optimus! Stay away!"_

"_Sam!!"_

Optimus onlined abruptly, the screams still ringing in his processors.

"Optimus, you are needed in hangar one," Ratchet called him over the comm. Link.

"I will be there in a cycle," Optimus replied and his battle mask was in place.

**Hangar One, Autobot Base; location: classified**

Will leaned over the rails, lost in thought as he ran over the events of the past months in his head. There was no way he could have foreseen it. No way to go back in time and make things better. First it started with his wife and daughter who died in an unfortunate car accident a year ago. Ironhide was with him on a recon mission when he got the news. He couldn't believe the telegram and he spent that month haunting their graves. It was so bad that Ironhide had to transform several times to carry his friend back to the autobot home, not his personal home. As Will stood near the rails, musing over how many times Ironhide had to take care of him, his partner was watching him in turn, finding his different expressions amusing but at the same time worrisome.

"I never knew you to be such a worrisome fart," Ratchet said, walking towards his old comrade.

"I'm not worried. Just observing," Ironhide's eyes never left his human partner, even as Ratchet stood beside him, also looking.

"It'll take time to deal with such a loss,"

"I know,"

"I can hear you talking, you know?" Will turned to the two, a smirk on his face. Ironhide grunted in response and his face was turned to one side.

"See," Ironhide said as he walked away from Ratchet to the console, "I wasn't worried."

_As long as Will can make smartass comebacks, I'm not worried_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Matrix Mishaps

_In the vastness of space and time, at the end of the universe, there shall be one to stave off permanent darkness or to bring it with him, to last for all eternity._

Unknown author, **Cybertronian Records of Septimus Prime, Volume XII**

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" Prime asked, standing up tall and straight.

Ratchet's head snapped up at Prime's question and the optics softened; despite Prime's posture, any autobot could see the effort it took to even stand up, let alone stand up straight. The medic gently placed his famous wrench on the table and he stood up, saying in a gruff tone,

"I need to take a scan of your chassis,"

"I assure you that I am functioning properly and am in no need of repairs,"

'Well, something tells me otherwise,"

Prime just stared at his medic, unmoving. Ratchet could tell his leader was fighting internally and he waited patiently for Optimus Prime to come to a conclusion.

"If you insist,"

"Good. I was afraid I would have to force you in a stasis lock."

He took out a scanner from a subspace pocket and told Prime to stay still.

"Just as I thought," Ratchet mumbled as he guided the scanner over Optimus Prime's spark chamber. His patient gave him a look that demanded an answer and he sighed again, placing his scanner back to its origin.

"It seems that you and Sam have bonded, somehow," Ratchet began, almost hesitantly.

"Bonded? How is that possible?" Optimus Prime thought that the Matrix of Leadership did not allow its host to bond with anyone else.

"Back in Egypt, Sam was killed, trying to reach you," Ratchet explained, still uncertain as how to say it to Optimus Prime, who stayed mute and thus allowing him to continue.

"When he was resurrected, I don't know how, but when he was functioning again, I noticed that the Matrix of Leadership glowed upon contact with the human, Sam Witwicky."

The leader's eyes widened in shock. The Matrix did not react unless it was another Prime candidate or Primus himself.

"But the Matrix was destroyed along with the Sun Harvester," Ratchet continued, pacing back and forth in his medic room. "Thus, we do not have anything that could power you and future leaders. In fact, we don't even know how to choose the next generation's prime."

"I believe there is another way to choose the next prime, if I shall pass into the Matrix again,"

"Prime, what I'm trying to say is -"

"Ratchet, I'm sure there is another way," Prime gently reprimanded his medic; he already knew what Ratchet was trying to explain to him. The Matrix amplified its host's talents, whatever they may be. It also gave the host certain benefits such as increased efficiency of repair systems and also a higher pain threshold. Without it, the host is no longer a Prime, just the original cybertronian.

Ratchet felt almost ashamed from his leader's reprimand, not matter how gentle it was. He was so desperate in telling Optimus Prime the consequences of not possessing the Matrix, he forgot his place.

"You said I was bonded to Sam Witwicky," Prime stated, allowing his Chief Medical Officer to regain his composure and continue where he stopped.

"Yes. Yes, You and Sam are somehow bonded,"

"I know how bonds work between cybertronians, but this is a new development," Prime observed.

"Usually, bonds last for a lifetime; if one of them returns to Primus, the other follows almost immediately. It's quite perplexing that your situation is not so."

Optimus Prime was glad he didn't tell his CMO he was feeling quite tired lately, unnaturally lethargic. This was certainly not the best time to tell Ratchet, who was staring at him in that hard glare of his.

"Out with it Prime! I know a patient's attempt to hide his symptoms when I see one!"

"I have been feeling tired recently, but I'm sure it is the consequences of recent events."

"It certainly is! This has never happened before. We-"

Code Alert 1! Decepticons found in region _29° 58' N 95° 21' W. Autobots report to Hangar 3! Code Alert 1! Autobots, report to Hangar 3!_

A/N: This chapter was quite short. Sorry about that. I promise the later chapters will be longer. Please review! For those who have reviewed my first chapter, thank you. It feels great when receiving feedback. As a reward to the first reviewers, they can vote on who to pair with Mikaela. She has a part to play, but what part depends on she is with...ooh the mystery! There is a condition, Jazz is strictly with Prowl; same with Ironhide and Will. Sorry folks, they have their own roles to play. Other than that, let the voting begin!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I really don't want to say this, but I have to: I don't own the Transformers! There, I've said it! Now, enjoy the _longer_ chapter, as promised.

A/N: It seems the poll is not faring as well as I hoped. The poll is there for any want to vote and determine Mikaela's fate. She will have an appearance in the next chapter or two...or three. Feed the author with reviews! :D

Chapter 3: Perspectives

**Rio Grande, US**

Silence reigned in the immense canyon bordering the North American continent and Mexico. There were no signs of life, not even the denizens of that arid plain made an appearance. This was observed with some concern by a naturalist, who was visiting the canyon on a research trip. He took out his binoculars and his vision was engulfed by an enlarged view of the other side of the plateau. Smooth rock that was corroded consistently by another river over the past centuries finally gave way to larger boulders at the bottom. Several bushes dotted the ground and a small tree was covering something alien-like on the ground. _It's probably just a mirage caused by my dehydration in this forsaken desert_ the naturalist thought as he swept his gaze on something else. _Just another rock. _

The college student sighed as there were no exceptional characteristics to notice, to record for his research project. He put down his binoculars and turned back the way he came from only to see an enormous mechanical structure in front of him. Seeing at how close he was to this strange anomaly, he could not use the mirage as an excuse for his illusion. The student slowly, very slowly craned his head up and his bored eyes suddenly dilated in fear as they made contact with a strange alien face. It would be the last thing he sees as clawed hands grasped him and then crushed his body.

"Nosy fleshling,"

The robotic structure released the excess remains of his victim and stepped down the canyon. He approached the tree and examined the exoskeleton pod that laid next to it.

"What is this?"

He touched the pod and it shimmered. Then it did nothing else. His hand transformed into a ballistic cannon and the cybertronian stood back, carefully aiming his weapon at the pod.

"Barricade t_o Starscream! I know you can hear me! Do not fire at the pod!"_

The warning came too late as the designated cybertronian fired his weapon. The energon collided with the pod and nothing happened. Barricade grunted and fired again. However, the pod did not move nor gave any indication of its effect upon being fired by a Decepticon.

He fired a third time and still, the pod was there, unmoving.

"Slag it!"

"Barricade! You better not have damaged that slagging pod, you imbecile!"

"It is unharmed, Starscream. I fired at it three times and it didn't do anything."

"Just bring it over to the Moon base and we'll examine it from there! Whatever you do, do not let those Autobots have it!"

"Affirmative."

Barricade felt the comm link go silent and he stored his cannon back into a subspace pocket. _Damn Starscream, thinking he's the leader after Megatron was destroyed by that kid_.The Decepticon picked up a pod with a gentleness that belied his ruthlessness in combat. Ensuring it was safe in his storage unit, he transformed into an American police car, with a quote 'To Punish and To Enslave" on its right hand side.

* * * * * *

_What did you wish for? You have sacrificed everything. So what did you wish for?_

The voices whispered in the silent void.

"Wish? Am I dead? Optimus? Where is everybody?"

_Yes, you have forsaken that mortal coil of yours and will be passing into the Matrix of Primus._

"Holy crap! I'm dead again!" Samuel exclaimed and his essence shimmered in his shock.

_**Yes...Samuel...you have offlined permanently again. **_

_This time, however, we cannot bring you back_

**Not in this form**

"What do you mean, not in this form?" Sam was close to panicking. This was not how he pictured Heaven. This emptiness made him feel even more lonely. No bright lights to guide him on his journey towards eternal happiness. No Optimus Prime whom he felt a strong connection with. _Optimus, I'm sorry._

_**This form was too fragile for you to hold the Allspark. **_

**The Allspark must survive the end of time, the end of everything. It is not destined to pass with you.**

"Huh? The Allspark? It's...hold up. I know I touched the fragment or whatever and I've been seeing these weird hieroglyphics as well as a planet, which I guess is Cybertron. But I thought the Allspark was stolen by the Decepticon."

_Yes. That is the Allspark's responsibility, to have you remember what you used to be. But, the process was not complete due to Megatron's untimely action. _

Suddenly, memories of that battle thrust themselves into Sam's brain and he screamed, clutching his head in pain. He could still feel those sharp, hard claws grasping him so tightly. That crushing pain was all he felt and then nothingness, with his last thought of Optimus Prime. His optics would look so saddened . The Allspark vessel gasped as the memories drifted, leaving him breathless and shivering.

"Oh god, is everyone ok?"

_So that is what you wish for? For everyone's well being?_

"I...I...don't know. Of course I want everyone to be safe. As safe as they can be, without Megatron or Decepticons harassing them every second. And Optimus, I want him to..." The sentence drifted as he remembered those cherished moments shared with the Auto bot leader. His heart ached when he realized he left Optimus alone again. He was the Prime's first and only soul mate. He wished he hadn't left him. His pain was nothing compared to what the leader was going through.

_**So shall the Allspark have its wish.**_

**Samuel Witwicky, you will join with Optimus Prime as fate deems it so. As Primus deems it so_._**

"Wait! I want to ask-"

The dark void that was Sam's constant companion brightened, enveloping the human soul and the Allspark. There was a silent explosion as the two halves combined and then there was nothing.

* * * * * *

**Hangar 1, Auto bot HQ; location: classified**

"Optimus Prime, we have Decepticons in the Houston area," Lennox reported to the approaching leader, who was closely followed by Ratchet in their alternate forms. Upon arrival, the two Autobots transformed to their more familiar forms and Lennox, despite having seeing it countless times, still marveled at the ingenuity of their capabilities of transformations.

"Houston?! There's at least 2.8 million people living there!" Epps said, knowing full well that in order for an evacuation to occur, there has to be a _very_ valid excuse. Even if the Mayor of Houston somehow agrees to the evacuation without looking too closely at the Shanghai incident, how is the evacuation going to occur without people knowing about them?

"I do not want another Shanghai incident," Prime voiced his concern, "however, we have no choice but to investigate the presence of the Decepticons."

"I agree with Optimus Prime," Colonel Morshower said. "We cannot have another Shanghai incident and our lovely Presidential liaison Galloway is no longer in Egypt. He's definitely not happy about recent events. Of course, I can always say I had no idea about Lennox's plan." The military leader's lips grew into a smirk and Lennox knew that he would always have the support of his superior.

"Secretary of the State, John Keller, should help us out with this situation," Morshower continued. "I will advise him of this situation and see what he thinks before giving out orders. Lennox and the team, you can do a reconnaissance of the area in stealth mode. None would be the wiser."

The Colonel gave the Autobots permission to seek out information on the Decepticons; the permission was only for covering the Autobots' legal end if anyone were to say that the Autobots took action by their own choice.

"Yes, sir." Lennox saluted and waited for the screen to gray out before turning to the autobot standing to his right.

"Well, we have another mission, Ironhide,"

Ironhide grinned and his cannons gleamed more brightly at the thought of hunting down more Decepticons. He transformed into GMC Topkick C4500 and a door opened for his human partner.

Optimus Prime smiled behind his battle mask at the close interaction of his Weapon Specialist and his human partner, although his spark still ached from Sam's absence.

"Autobots, roll out!"

All the Autobots present transformed into their respective alt forms and the NEST members climbed aboard their modes of transportation; all were eager to fight those took something from them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own them. I do own Takashi Hanei, but that's it. No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: Finally, a longer update. Enjoy! Sorry, no Mikaela here. She'll appear in the next chapter or so.**

**Chapter 4: Stirrings**

**Secretary of State's Office, 1745hrs, Mondays**

Takashi Hanei, an intern student, felt lucky today. First, he had three cups of coffee earlier that morning and with caffeine racing through his system, the person hastened through his usual morning routine with ease, including driving through traffic. Second, he was the first person to arrive at the office of the esteemed Secretary of State; his rival arrived approximately a minute and a half later, with a sour look gracing his pale features. Takashi gave his rival a thumbs up, just to piss him off even more. The pouting student glared at him and was about to say something quite colourful when the office door opened and a man stepped out of the office.

"Gentlemen, I hear you two have been assigned to me for this afternoon,"

Both students remembered their place and snapped to attention with their hands ready to take notes and their brain overworking themselves to come up with intelligent responses.

_I see that I have two uptight people_. The Secretary of State thought as he took in their crisp appearances and their slick hairstyles. _Definitely different from Sam Witwicky_. The official almost smiled at how he compared the young hero with the two people in front of him; the laid back Sam would be wearing grungy jeans with a t-shirt supporting either 'The Strokes' or some other bands John may not have even heard of. Also, his hair would be left as is, maybe combed just a little bit to offset his 'college-bum' appearance that Sam had adopted over his undergraduate years before his life was ruthlessly cut short. _Megatron_. _I wonder how the Decepticons are doing without their leader. _John Keller mused at what chaos the other side of the Cybertronian War must be going through and he was happy that the Autobots have their leader back.

"Umm, sir?" His musings were cut short by one of the interns and his blue eyes gazed at the origin.

"Ah yes, Well, I have some paperwork that needs to be sorted out. I'll have one of my assistances show you the room."

If the interns had expected something better, their disappointments were absent and Keller thought that he may be facing the future secretary of states or some important government official when he was met by stoic expressions. Without further ado, the fifty year old official called for an assistant, who seemed to be have popped into existence beside him at his rapid arrival.

"Sean, show these to the dreaded paper room."

The assistant nodded and he led the two interns down the hallway; John Keller turned back to his office and sat at his desk that was unusually lacking in paper stacks and knickknacks. He was elated at the thought that the paperwork was finally caught up, especially in relation to the robots. No, not robots, he corrected himself, Cybertronians. The computer beeped at him and he looked at his message; he inwardly groaned at the source of the message: Theodore Galloway.

"That man won't be missed when he's gone," Keller muttered as he opened the email, read it briefly, then stored it under a folder labeled as 'Expendable, but not right now.' Then another message came in, this time from Colonel Morshower, a close friend of his from college days. He opened it and read the following:

_To John Keller,_

_ I have just been informed by Optimus Prime of a strong presence in Houston, TX. Advise on further actions immediately within one hour. Possibility of evacuation._

_ Colonel Morshower_

The message was deliberately ambiguous as communications, despite heavy encryptions and thick firewalls, were easily hacked into by the opposite side. At least that was what he was told by a young man named Glenn and the Autobots' Head of Security, Prowl. Keller typed a password and clicked on a file for the message to be stored in. Afterwards, he reached for his cellphone and called his friend. A couple of rings were heard on the other line then it was picked up.

"Colonel Morshower,"

"Hello, George," Keller greeted, "I just received your message."

"The Autobots are already doing a recon in stealth mode. However, what is your advice if anything occurs?"

"I will inform President Obama of the situation. Galloway is demanding reparations for his apparent humiliation in Egypt, but I have a feeling Obama doesn't have time to listen to the likes of him. Tell Optimus Prime that he can check out the area but keep it discrete. If it's more serious, then have the Nest and Special forces evacuate the area under 'radiation poisoning' and 'toxic gas leaks.' Houston is teeming with chemical plants all around. But keep it as discrete as possible. I just caught up with today's paperwork and I certainly don't want a larger pile than necessary today as a result of happy-trigger autobots like Mudflap and his brother."

"Agreed. See you tonight at 1800hrs,"

"Bye,"

Keller waited until the line went dead before hanging up. The gentleman sighed as he stood up from his desk, brushed off the speckles of dirt from his suit jacket, and headed out to the Presidential suite to inform President Obama of what is occurring in Houston and the possibilities of a 'hazardous spill.'

**Pearland area, Tx; 1900 hrs Wednesday,**

Sirens blared loudly throughout the night and cars swerved out of the police car's way to avoid direct collisions. Several drivers cursed at the fleeing police car but if they were to take a closer look at the vehicle, they would have headed in the opposite direction. A police car was not to be messed with, but one with that statement said so boldly on its side would be avoided at all costs. Thus, they were quite astonished when a grey blur passed them, clearly in pursuit of the police car; the grey Chevy Corvette was closely followed by another police vehicle and a black GM truck. What on earth was going on?

The pursuant of the police car managed to get closer and closer to his prey until he could almost touch his bumper. Suddenly, the prey transformed, hoping to catch his hunter off guard and slow down, losing the speed advantage in the process. He knew that the Autobots were trying to be cautious when transforming and hoped that this maneuver would discourage them from chasing him. The autobot Barricade recognized as Sideswipe proved him wrong by also transforming, his swords already out and aiming for him. Barricade swore several expletives as he narrowly dodged a lethal strike from his opponent. A servo changed into an intimidating mace-like weapon and he swung in retaliation only to miss. The autobot jumped gracefully into the air and over him, cutting through essential components and circuitry. Barricade stumbled forward and then awkwardly twisted his body to bring his leg out and attempted a low round kick. The kick managed to knock the autobot off balance and the Decepticon deemed this as an opportunity to permanently deactivate his enemy. He swung his mace and would have connected with the Autobot's exposed back when his mace was shot out from his limb. Unfortunately, it was also the limb where the pod was held and upon the destruction of the weapon, his subspace unit shortened out, causing a massive explosion around the proximity of the fight.

Sideswipe used the smoke to his advantage and thrust his swords through Barricade's sides. He was about to deliver the final blow when Prowl put a servo on his shoulder

"Wait! We need him for information," Prowl commanded, his pistols still aimed at the defeated Decepticon. His servo pressed against the side of his head to activate a comm link with Optimus Prime.

::Optimus Prime, we have Barricade:: Prowl reported, then he looked at the pod beside the Decepticon. ::and something else you should see::

::affirmative. We're two clicks away:: The comm link deadened and both autobots waited for their friends to arrive.

* * * * *

Optimus Prime fully expected to see Barricade, however, the pod lying several feet away from him was wholly not calculated into his possibilities. After having Barricade secured in one of the Nest's big birds, he closely examined the small pod.

It was too small to be a fully formatted cybertronian and its shape hinted at something human. The exterior shell was decorated with ancient writings and Prime discerned them as the following

_**Hope as Primus' right hand shall be rediscovered as will Sorrow be the Left hand of the Sleeper**_

_Hope? Primus? Could it be? _

Something pulled at his spark and the pod shimmered in response to that pull, that faint connection. The Autobot Leader tentatively grasped the pod in his hand.

An enormous surge of energy passed between them and his systems threatened an immediate overload. Alert messages covered the entire HUD screen and he screamed in agony as the pod seemed to pump more energy into his already overwhelmed circuitry. Images of his lifespan cycled through his processors and for some strange reason, the cycled slowed through recent events. His first arrival and the ease of transformation into one of the vehicles he saw. Then images of the boy who would be the future unknown hero. The boy who became a man in his eyes and something special to him. The images of his sparkmate smiling at him comforted him and deadened the pain sensors as he drifted into oblivion with his sparkmate's voice whispering his declaration of love in his audios.

As suddenly as it started, the surge halted and Prime pitched forward as Ratchet shoved the onlookers out of the way to catch the collapsing Prime.

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouted as his newest patient shivered weakly in his grasp.

"Primus! What slagging happened?" Ironhide exclaimed, appearing at the medic's side to help him lay out the Prime on the ground and both avoided contact with the pod.

"I don't know! He just fell and his systems are shutting down!" Ratchet snapped as he inspected Prime's body for any visible wounds but could not see any. "Prime! Can you hear me?"

Optimus Prime was unresponsive and Ratchet cursed as the Prime's systems fully shut down.

"Slag it! He's in stasis lock! I can't do anything for him except stabilize his energon levels and circuitry." Ratchet said as he hastily scanned him. "Let's get him back to base!"

Major Lennox, overhearing the ruckus, ordered his NEST members to head back to the Big Bird. Satisfied with completion of his command, he waited for Ironhide to finish helping Ratchet place the Prime on a large makeshift berth in the bird before accosting him with several questions.

"What's going on, 'Hide?"

"Don't know. But it's bad," Ironhide left the conversation at that and in place of Ironhide was his alt mode to which Lennox all too happily hopped into.

Before the area was filled with Autobots, a Decepticon, some humans and one pod that would change their lives forever. Now, the area was empty, bereft of the confusion and violence.

* * * * *

_Optimus! _

_ Sam?_

_The cybertronian designated as Optimus Prime opened his optics and he found himself facing the majestic city of Praxus, made brilliant by the crystals withheld in the ancient city. What was more beautiful, however, was the familiar figure standing before him_

_ "Samuel," Optimus Prime breathed, his spark rejoicing at finding its other half. _

_ "Who else? I certainly hope you weren't expecting Megatron," The person replied back, with a cheeky grin plastered on his tanned face._

_ "This must be a memory cycle," Prime said, shaking his head in denial. Even though he wanted Sam to be real, his processors worked out the logic of events and concluded that this was indeed a memory cycle, borne from his despair and loss._

_ "Optimus,"_

_The Prime looked up, expecting to see the Allspark vessel only to discover that his sparkmate had vanished, to be replaced by the seven noble Primes of old. Each were similar in structure: dark shades of grey coloured their bodies with old amber eyes set in sharp angular (faces). _

_ "Samuel? Where-"Prime could have sworn Primus' name that the boy was right in front of him._

_**We have been expecting you, young Orion Pax**_

The Primes looked at their youngest descendant and the tallest one took a step forward to Optimus Prime.

"**Samuel James Witwicky has sacrificed himself to preserve the Allspark"** Leonicus Prime stated, his hand reaching out to comfort his only sparkling.

"Yes, he gave his life for us," _For me_

"_**With the passing of Sam, the Allspark is also presumably los**t," _

Optimus Prime's spark ached at what he knew to be true. Without the Allspark, there was no way to rebuild Cybertron. He tried to stifle all the memories of him and his sparkmate, the feelings of frustration and despair when he would find his fellow autobots permanently deactivated as he felt their sparks return to the Matrix. Having the Primes confirm what he already knew made it seem somehow final and absolute.

The Primes allowed Optimus Prime to compose himself before continuing.

"**All is not lost, Optimus**," the third prime spoke.

"_**For his sacrifices, Primus himself has recalled him from the Matrix into which he passed."**_

At the news, Optimus sharply gazed at the First Prime and hope soared in his spark. Being recalled by Primus himself usually means that the spark wasn't meant to pass into the Matrix yet. But where could he be? Where could he find his other half?

" _He is already found, young Prime." _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: Diversion

**Hangar One, Medic Bay, Autobot HQ**

Soft beeps were the only audience of the Autobot's Chief Medical Officer as he used a small charger to carefully stabilize his leader's spark that was too small for his liking. The surge had taken a drastic impact on his primary system and his peripheral systems weren't doing too well either. In another area that was sectioned off to everybody except to a designated few laid the pod in an invisible light prism that served as a ward. After witnessing an unexplainable event involving the pod and Optimus Prime, no one wanted to come close to the foreign object. Additionally, Prowl deemed it dangerous to humans due to dangerously high levels of radiation emanating from the object.

"Is he ok?" A voice asked, but Ratchet knew it belonged to a young girl, who was Sam's former confidant and girlfriend.

"Mikaela, you are not supposed to be here. The radiation utilized here can be dangerous!" Ratchet growled as he kept working on his patient's spark chamber.

"I know, but no one would tell me anything," Mikaela's tone was sad and Ratchet figured she must have been going through her whatever females experience once a month. He tried to research on the word for it and found it. "You are currently experiencing a menstrual cycles involving increased levels of hormones and thus ypu are more emotional today and will be emotional in the next seven days."

"Ratchet! That's not something a male should say to a female, regardless of their species!!" Mikaela almost blushed and Ratchet did not say anything more after that. _Human girls are so confusing and easily flustered._

"I heard about the pod," Mikaela said almost nonchalantly, as if discovering an alien pod was an every-day routine. "and what happened to Prime."

"Yes. I knew he shouldn't have touched it. Inquisitive minds will be often deactivated by their own devices. Prime should have known better."

"Well, considering about what's he been going through, he's probably not thinking as straight as he used to, especially after losing Sam."

Mikaela closed her eyes in remembrance of that horrible month.

* * * * *

_"Sam? What are you trying to say? You want to break up with me?"She asked her boyfriend, hands on her hips and her eyes hardened as Sam finally gazed at her, nodding._

_ "Why? What happened? What changed your mind?"_

_ "Lots of things, Mikaela. Ever since I was brought back to life, it seems like, like there's something missing."_

_ "Well, we haven't done anything sexually since that time, so it could be that..." By the look on Sam's face, Mikaela surmised that that wasn't the case. No, it was far from that._

_ "It's not that. It's just..."_

_ "Just what Sam?"_

_ "It's just that I feel as if the world is depending on me. I feel as if I caused this mess."_

_Mikaela hadn't thought about the consequences of being involved in this war between the two factions of Cybertron. Of course, she didn't really want to either, especially after witnessing Sam's death at close hand. The injuries and death toll at Missouri City were falsely reported on the news. Instead of hundreds killed and thousands injured, it was in actuality thousands of people killed or more along with numerous wounded, both humans and cybertronians. The Autobots were fixed in a matter of days, while some injuries the human victims obtained would not fade for weeks or months. If the world knew about the truth behind the reported news, every major government would have opted to destroy all cybertronians, both Autobots and Decepticons. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't known Sam and she regretted her decision of getting in the car with Sam on Trent's birthday._

_ "It is your fault," Mikaela said and Sam's eyes widened at her bluntness; then they turned into steel and Mikaela had another regret to muse over the years._

_ "Yeah, I guess it is my fault. I mean, I guess it's my family's fault too since it was my great, great grandfather who found a Megs icicle in the Artic circle."_

_ "Sam-"_

_ "No, you're right, Mikaela. Like him, I'm seeings things too, not only these stupid hieroglyphics, but Cybertron. I can read more than 700 pages a minute and regurgitate without batting an eye. So, I'm not normal and you are. You don't want this. Trust me. It all ends in pain and death."_

_ "What? What do you mean pain and death?"_

_ "That's how I feel about this. It'll end badly, at least for us, and I don't want you there."_

_ "Sam...please...we can work this out. If we can survive Missouri City and Egypt together, we can survive anything. Please." Mikaela said earnestly as for the first time ever, she felt her heart break._

_ "You don't understand me, Mikaela. You never have and you will drive yourself crazy trying to."_

_ "Sam..."_

_Sam stood up and walked away from Mikaela, his posture slouched over and hands shoved into his jean's pocket. The young girl stayed where she was, watching Sam walk away from her. She was __tempted to run after him and make-up, but she knew that it would only make the situation worse. Her fists clenched tightly with her nails drawing half-moons impressions in slick palms. Tears started to come up and she cried. Even when Bumblebee gently bumped into her leg, she still cried._

_ The next week, she saw Sam by himself in the wide hanger of the autobot's base. He was hunched over and as she got a closer look at her former boyfriend, she realized that he was vomiting blood. At the sight of it, she ran to Sam and clutched his shoulders as she called for help._

_ "Sam! Sam! Please, somebody help!" Mikaela screamed as she forced Sam to look at her. His eyes were no longer that mossy green but almost turquoise in colour. _

_ "Mikaela?"_

_ "It's ok, Sam. It's ok," the young girl chanted as she laid his head in her lap. _

_ "No! No...it's not ok..." Sam moaned as he struggled to get away her, distressing the girl even more. He tried to stand up and made only a few steps before collapsing into a silver servo that caught him._

_ "I will be taking Samuel to the Medic Bay," the owner of the hand said and Mikaela was thankful for the leader's timely arrival. Only Optimus Prime called Sam by his full name._

_ She marveled at the way he held the human and how his optics softened whenever Sam was mentioned or seen. Abruptly, a nasty thought weaseled into her head. He left you for him. A freaking huge mech who has completely different set of equipment. They're not even compatible! She shook her mind and reasoned that perhaps Sam was right: she would never understand him and maybe he can find someone else to be his companion. Maybe, with Optimus, Sam can have someone who can understand what he's going through._

_ Her theory about Prime and Sam was proven correct on that horrible day when the Decepticons ambushed them at a Park. It was unexpected and the Autobots' radar didn't pick anything up that would signal an enemy's approach. By the time the warnings were displayed, it was already too late and all they could do was fight back. The Autobots were pushing them back until Megatron took out Ironhide and Prowl._

_ It was too terrifying to watch, but she was mesmerized by the battle, the grace of attacks from both sides and the brutality of it all. Bumblebee forced her to stay as far away as she could but the battle could not be contained within one area, and soon it expanded even to her section of safety._

_ The only reason why none of the humans were injured was due to Sam. Everything was because of Sam, whether it's good or bad. This time, she thought, it was irrevocably good as his sacrifice allowed the Autobots to retreat and it cost the Decepticons their leader. _

_ Mikaela thought she was grieving when Sam left her, but she realized sheepishly that hers paled in comparison to that of the Prime. One thing she noticed instantly was his battle mask's ubiquitous presence. It never retracted itself, even when talking to either her, Lennox, or Sam's own parents, who were quite in shock at their son's early demise. Also, she observed, the Prime would leave around at midnight to go that same park nearby and just sit there in his alt mode as his transformed self would garner too many questions._

_ Whenever she did see him, he looked more terrifying than friendly, more locked into himself. __Although he acted cordially to others, more so with his Autobot friends than with humans, Mikaela sensed that it was a cover for his anger or whatever a true lover could feel at their loss of someone. She fervently wished that nothing bad happened, that all of this craziness was just a dream. But it wasn't, and she was scared of Sam's premonition of all of it ending badly, including her._

_ * * * * *_

_ "_He was indeed a mess," Ratchet proclaimed, "but he's better now. Acceptance of loss is perhaps the hardest choice to make, especially for Prime. But you, young lady, really need to get out of my Medic bay unless it's life-threatening."

Mikaela nodded and exited out of Ratchet's Medic Bay; she took a last glance at the Prime's still frame and then closed a human-sized door behind her.

Ratchet didn't know how to interpret Mikaela's attitude toward this whole fiasco. The female human was quite upset when Sam broke up with her; she avoided him and the Autobots for several days before coming by upon Bumblebee's request. Weeks later, she seemed better and even hung out with Major Lennox's team for a party one evening. Perhaps acceptance is hard for humans as well. With that thought in mind, he continued working on Prime, oblivious to the sounds of screams and explosions next door.

* * * * *

"Shit! Where's Ratchet when you need him!"

"I don't know Epps, just keep firing at them. Sabot rounds, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." the Sergent shouted over the loud shooting.

He had to dive quickly to the side to dodge an incoming blast.

"Damn it! We just got here ourselves! What the hell?!" Lennox swore as he ducked behind cover. "Ironhide, we are kinda pinned here. Little help, please?"

"They must really want that pod or whatever it is," Epps stated as he reloaded his magazine of sabot rounds.

"Crap! The pod! I knew this was a diversion. Why didn't I see this?" Lennox scrambled out of cover and headed over the section to his right all the while dodging, jumping and rolling to evade any attacks coming towards him. To his dismay he saw a very large mech tampering with the control systems of the pod and even though it was futile, he aimed at the vulnerable soft spot beneath the mech's armour. Before he could fire, a large metallic tendril whipped out and lashed at him. Lennox instinctively rolled underneath the tendril. _Creepy. Even mechs have tentacles_. Another tendril swirled to the side and caught the Major on the side, savagely knocking him against the crates. _Ironhide..._Lennox sagged down the crates in an unconscious heap. That same whip came at him to pierce his vulnerable body but collided with a tougher skin.

"Soundwave," Ironhide snarled as his cannons fired at the mech's smiling face. Soundwave merely dodged the blasts and unleashed a deafening barrage of waves at crippling frequencies. The Weapon specialist shut down his audio receptors and stepped to the left, feinting a forward strike with his fist. Soundwave anticipated his move, however, as he stepped back and twisted his extension to wrap themselves around the wide gerth of Ironhide.

"I'm going to crush you, Ironhide, just as I have killed your human friend." Soundwave said menacingly, all the while tightening his grip on the trapped mech.

"No! Lennox! Damn you to the Pits."

"You first," Soundwave said so casually. The grip contracted around the mech but before the Decepticon could crush his enemy, a bright light shone behind him. He was so startled to see not a pod there but a fully formed mech warrior standing proudly before him that the tendrils loosened around Ironhide, who fell to his knees and his systems desperately increased the airflow to cool themselves down.

"Who are you?" Soundwave demanded, angry at being denied his kill. His HUD listed all the features of his new enemy and his optics narrowed at the designation. _This is all wrong. They were dead. Megatron and the Fallen destroyed them themselves !_

"Leave, Soundwave." the mech threatened, "either in one piece or pieces, it's up to you."

"You will regret this," Soundwave spat at the stranger. His tendrils reeled back from Ironhide and returned to his armour. "that you didn't destroy me now." The Decepticon transformed and left the scene, leaving a bewildered Ironhide and a severely injured human.

The strange mech approached the unconscious soldier that held Ironhide's heart and analyzed the human. Lennox was not dead and the new mech thanked Primus for that. He knew that Ironhide was staring at him, unsure of whether he was on their side, the opposite, or neutral.

"Ironhide, Will is not too good right now. Keep him safe."

"Are you-?" The new mech didn't answer Ironhide's question as he headed for the left side of the hanger at rapid speeds, heading towards Ratchet's Medic Bay

* * * * * *

"Starscream! What are you doing here?"

"We've come to get rid of you autobots for good, starting with Optimus Prime. And that pod is ours!"

"You will not come near Optimus Prime," Ratchet said, his blasters already out at his side.

"Humph! As if you can stop me!" Starscream yelled, stepping towards the CMO threateningly.

Ratchet prepared himself into a defensive stance and he readied his buzz saw. Before either of them could make a move, a familiar figure rose from the berth, his hand still clutching at his chest.

"Stand aside, Ratchet!"

"Prime! I-you're still injured!" Ratchet replied in anguish as his patient stood up and walked right up to Starscream.

"If you want me Starscream, here I am. Leave Ratchet and the others alone."

"Fine by me," Starscream grinned sanguinely as he fired his cannons at the Prime instead of the CMO. Optimus barely had time to evade the ruthless attack as his systems had slowed down significantly since the last battle. He blocked Starscream's strike with an energon blade and grabbed his enemy's throat; his fingers pressed down on a sensitive area and Starscream cried out in pain. Prime quickly got up and charged at Starscream with his energon blade in front of him. The Decepticon neatly sidestepped the forward attack but found himself facing the business end of an ion cannon.

_ "_Ok, I give up! I give up! Just let me go!" Starscream begged for mercy, knowing all too well of Prime's compassion and unwillingness to destroy another mech. Optimus Prime seemed to be struggling with himself and after a few minutes, the ion cannon slowly retreated from Starscream 's face.

"Prime, you're soo nice sometimes. Better watch that or someone's going to take advantage of it." While saying that, Starscream shot him point blank in the shoulder as he got up to his feet, though somewhat shakily.

"It's gonna be the last mistake you'll ever make."

Starscream declared as he placed Optimus Prime's head in his cannon's crosshairs. His finger pulled the trigger and a shot rang out in the hanger.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, this story keeps on going and going! For my loyal reviewers, thank you so much! One of them has asked for a prequel and I am most likely going to write it as well, depending on how many readers ask for it. Don't worry, for if there is a high demand for the prequel, I will finish this story before moving on to the story of budding romance between Optimus Prime and Sam. I promise!

Chapter 6: Brother

Starscream yelled in pain as the unknown robot held him in a wrist lock before he was ruthlessly tossed to the side. The Decepticon tucked into a roll and shot at his new opponent. The energon blast struck the wall near the cybertronian who twirled around and cut off his arm before shooting the Decepticon directly in chest, severely damaging the spark chamber. Starscream stumbled back, clutching his center piece as he vomited mech fluids and energon on the floor.

"Who...are you?" Starscream gasped out in between his hurls.

"Get out or I'll permanently offline you," the stranger threatened, his sword still clenched in its servo. Starscream did not need to be told twice and like a coward, he fled the scene, followed closely by those lucky enough to escape intact.

The stranger waited until the fleeing Decepticons disappeared from both his view and his radar before slipping his sword inside the sleeve of his arm. He tended to the injured cybertronian, who was looking at him with astonished optics.

"Samuel?" Prime managed to say, before coughing up more mech fluids.

"Sorry, Optimus. I'm not the human designated as Sam," The mech replied, "I'm your brother, Virtus Prime."

* * *

"Optimus has a brother? I thought his family was killed." Ironhide asked the CMO as he studied the human lying in bed, his body hooked up to a heart monitor and an oxygen device. . _Slag Soundwave! I should have deactivated him when I had the chance!_

"Lennox is ok. I performed a scan and did reconstructive surgery. He will recover and the only evidence of his brush with death is a slight pink scar in his side." Ratchet told the Weapon Specialist, "but I'm unsure as how to his body would deal with the radiation of Soundwave's weapon."

The uncertainty in the CMO's voice caught Ironhide's attention and the mech's chassis stiffened at Ratchet's diagnostic.

"What do you mean by that?"

" Humans are organic creatures and contact with extremely high levels of radiation such as ours has detrimental side effects. It-"

"Alright! I don't want to know. I don't want to know. What about this lost Prime business?"

"Yeah, how come we never heard of this?" Another voice interjected and the CMO sighed as everybody waited for an answer. _This is going to be a long story._

* * *

_ "Ratchet, it must be done," the current Prime gently said to his closest friend as he placed the siblings inside separate launchers._

_ "Why? Does it have to be this way, Septimus?"_

_ "It must. I will no longer be present after our discussion and both of them are needed for the future."_

_Sudden banging of the throne doors broke the silence between Septimus Prime and his advisor, who was struggling against his friend's dying wishes. Septimus Prime quickly launched the pods holding the young siblings. As the doors broke apart, he shoved his advisor through a hidden passageway, telling him earnestly,_

_ "Go now. When you find them, take care of them. Take care of my brother's sparklings."_

_Those were the last wishes of a targeted Leader and Ratchet escaped from the thrones of the Primes, not looking behind him as the Tower of Wisdom exploded. The CMO watched from a safe distance the Palace of Twilight vanish from his view and black smoke rose into the atmosphere of Cybertron. Today was a heavy day for the Autobots and Ratchet had a feeling it was only the beginning._

_For Several joors he scoured the provinces of Claxis for the sparklings but had no luck. Ratchet fell into desperation as instead of discovering sparklings, he found torn bodies of cybertronians scattered everywhere. Very rarely did he find a whole mech or femme and when he did, it depressed him even more. Generations lost due to a desire of obtaining the Allspark. The CMO struggled to survive the harshness of his surroundings, often narrowly escaping the scouts of the Decepticons as he plunged deeper and deeper into the war-torn capitol._

_After several days of searching for the lost sparklings, Ratchet gave up, crying out to Primus and cursing him for everything that had happened. Suddenly, a cry was heard through the debris that littered the once elegant ground made out of smooth rock. The CMO used his navigation system to dictate where the sound originated and followed a suggested route. As he got closer to the destination, a tiny servo was reaching out underneath a larger mech, which was clearly deactivated; its optics were blackened and it had torn chest plates. Ratchet tore his gaze from the terrifying view of the mech and his optics landed on the small servo that seemed to reach out to him. The markings on the servo were unique only to the descendants of the great Primes and Ratchet hurriedly lifted off the dead mech. The small sparkling had been crying as trails of lubricant were visible._

_ "By Primus, I finally found you, Virtus," A heavy burden seemed to be lifted from his shoulder and Ratchet gently lifted Virtus from his potential grave. "Sshhh. I will take care of you. On Primus' name, I will protect you."_

_ But some promises were meant to be broken..._

* * *

"I thought I had lost Optimus during Septimus Prime's assassination," Ratchet told his audience, his voice hitching slightly. "When I found him staying with you lot, I couldn't bear the thought of telling him what happened. About what happened to his father and virtually, all of his family. Before Virtus Prime left to go in search of future energon sources, he made me promise to never tell his little brother of the details. I truly thought he was, what's that human saying?"

"Uhh...pulling my leg?" Lennox replied in a weak voice.

"Will, you need to rest," Ironhide chastised his human partner but Lennox waved his hand casually.

"I am resting, Ironhide. But I'm not deaf," Lennox answered smartly and Ironhide grunted at the smart comeback.

"Yes, I thought Virtus was pulling my leg, so to speak," Ratchet continued, ignoring the comic relief the pair provided. "I begged Virtus Prime to not leave us, to not abandon his little brother to the viciousness of his other, older brother, Megatron."

Several eyebrows were raised as the Ratchet they knew would never beg, even in enemy hands. However, none were brave enough to question the validity of his story.

"Virtus Prime never returned to Cybertron, even when the Great War escalated to its highest peak with Megatron's direct assault on Praxis. I thought him lost to space and followed through my promise made to both him and Septimus, to watch over Optimus Prime, whether it's as an advisor or as the CMO."

"And you did good on your promise," a deep baritone voice interrupted and everyone looked up to see a mirror version of Optimus Prime; the only difference was the color pattern that adorned his strong chassis. Instead of blue on red, it was red on blue, with identical shoulder stacks and face plates. If a mech didn't know better, he would have mistaken Virtus for Optimus and he wouldn't be the last mech to make the wrong assumption.

"How is Optimus?" Prowl asked of the newcomer who walked slowly to the human lying on the bed. Ironhide instinctively rose up to protect his human charge, despite Ratchet's story. Virtus stopped in his steps and lip plates curled into a genuine smile at Ironhide's protectiveness of the convalescent Major.

"At ease, Ironhide. I didn't go through the trouble of defeating Starscream and Soundwave just to harm the human," Virtus reassured the Weapon Specialist; inside, he was happy that Optimus found good company. Ironhide relaxed, but Virtus could still sense the tension in the mech's chassis and knew that if he ever attempted to harm the human, Ironhide would have no problems putting him down. Or at least try to anyways. _Good. He never lets his guard down, even when in relative safety of his base_.

"I told Optimus of what has occurred over the years between us. He was shocked that he even had a brother besides Megatron. Then came the questions," Virtus shook his head and sighed heavily. "Questions even I have trouble answering myself. Please, don't ask me any more questions. I'm in real need of recharge."

"Well, there's nothing else we can do except recharge and go over today's events tomorrow." Prowl suggested as he and Jazz left the hangar. No one questioned their leaving together as their bond was common knowledge to all mechs, Autobots and Decepticons alike_. _The pair's departure allowed the others to leave for their respective berths as there were many things for the processors to analyze. The only ones left in the room were Lennox and Ironhide.

"Ironhide, what in the hell is going on?" Lennox asked his partner and he winced in pain as that question alone pulled sore muscles.

"I don't know, Lennox, but we'll find out soon enough. I have an idea it's not all good news either." Ironhide replied and a heavy silence blanketed the base as all residents were pondering on recent incidents and the possible repercussions of Virtus Prime's arrival.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: same as before; I don't own Transformers. Waaa!**

**A/N: Please feed the cookie monster! ^ ^**

**Warning: This chappie is kinda short and it's mostly dialogue; it was supposed to be a part of the previous one but I figured that chapter 6 was too long. Don't want to burn my readers out or myself in that matter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: News from Afar

It was hot. That was what woke me up. The extreme heat. _Where am I?_

Turquoise eyes opened only to quickly shut as the sun burned through his eyelids. _The sun? Sand? Extreme heat..._

"Holy crap! I'm in a desert! Out of all the places on earth, the Primes put me in a freakin desert!" Sam cried out as he jumped up, hopping on one foot or the other to prevent foot burns. The human then stopped as the expected pain did not come. He examined his feet and found no burn marks on them. A light bulb popped into his head and he attempted to pierce his foot with a cactus needle from a nearby plant. The needle broke into pieces and Sam suddenly remembered the Primes telling him that his human form was too fragile to hold the Allspark.

"Oh my God! I'm not even human!" Sam yelled to no one in particular and his hands touched his face. _No, I still have a chin, a nose, and two eyes. Ok, so I'm not exactly a super japanese robot either. Geez, what did they do to me?_

As Sam was bemoaning his position, he failed to notice a small dust storm gathering in the west. A large vehicle sped across the distance and before Sam could even fathom of an escape, the mech transformed, its alliance symbol visible on the mech's helm.

"Samuel Witwicky, I have come to escort you to the Autobots," the new mech said, his servo extending out to the humanoid who was too busy gawking at the enormity of his new visitor.

"We must hurry before the Decepticons learn of our location,"

"But, you're a Decepticon! How do I know you're telling me the truth? You're probably going to take me to your friends and have your Doctor whatever it is slice my brain!"

"I did not come all the way across the slagging globe to pick you up just to have that Doctor slice you up."

"..."

"We need to leave now!"

Sam flinched at the stern tone of his voice, but acquiesced to the Decepticon's request. It transformed and a minor sandstorm gathered up behind it as the vehicle sped across the flat plain of sand, taking its precious charge to Optimus Prime.

* * *

"Virtus Prime, we need to have further words," Optimus told his brother as he entered the new arrival's berth. Virtus' optics onlined and the newcomer rose gracefully from his meditation posture to follow the Autobot Leader to an empty room located behind the Medic Bay and right next to Prowl's office.

"Who are you really? I was never told of this, and your arrival is under strange circumstances." Optimus asked, his optics were icy blue and the servos clenched at his side. He was truly hoping that it was Sam who had saved him, not his 'lost' brother. It broke his spark when he onlined from his comatose state after that fight with Starscream only to find Ratchet and Virtus at his side, and not the human he desperately wanted to see.

"I had an inkling of your distrust, _Orion_," Virtus replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "but it's true. Everything I told you last night is true." Optimus' audio receptors analyzed the pitch and frequency of the Prime's voice; its steadiness of it gave no hints of lying or deceit.

"Also, the Primes sent me to tell you a message-"

"The phrase on your pod,"

"Yes. That message was for your eyes only, which is why Barricade didn't get a visual of it. The Primes told me to get to you as soon as possible."

" Why? I talked to the Primes already and they said Sam was found,"

"He is."

"Where?"

Virtus exhaled slowly and his arms uncrossed.

"That I don't know. The Primes didn't tell me and I assume they didn't tell you either. Perhaps there is a reason why and we shouldn't question it. However, they told me one thing."

"Yes?"

"You're deteriorating slowly and if you don't find Sam soon, both of you will suffer terribly. When you made contact with me, I sensed your status and tried to transfer some of my energy to you. If I hadn't, Starscream would have killed you with that blast instantly, considering how weak your regeneration systems were and still are. Plus, the Primes really wanted to talk to you and it was the only way available for them to do so. And I've something for you to see."

With that said, Virtus gave his brother a cube not unlike of the Allspark.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"No, it is not the allspark. I took this from the Council before leaving Cybertron and I think now is the right time for you to see it."

The cube was exchanged between servos and Optimus opened it. A click sounded followed by whirrings of gears as the cube unlocked one section of itself to reveal a holographic manuscript. Optimus' optics widened at the message:

_**In the ninth hour of the Hexarian sphere,**_

_**the Sleeper shall awaken and destruction**_

_**he will rain till all becomes silent.**_

_**The Hammer of Dawn the Brother carries,**_

_**to reawaken all who pass into the Void**_

_**and only then will The Sleeper slumber**_

_**until the time is nigh for renewal. **_

"The End is coming, Optimus. For all of us." Virtus said solemnly and Optimus suddenly found himself wanting Sam's company, Sam's laughter, anything but this dreaded feeling he has in his spark.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Conundrum

_**In the ninth hour of the Hexarian sphere,**_

_**the Sleeper shall awaken and destruction**_

_**he willl rain till all becomes silent.**_

_**The Hammer of Dawn the Brother carries,**_

_**to reawaken all who pass into the Void**_

_**and only then will The Sleeper slumber**_

_**until the time is nigh for renewal. **_

_**Tome of Nexus Prime, Year 3210, Vol. XIV**_

_** Translation of unknown literature work. **_

"What in Primus' name is that supposed to mean?" Sideswipe exclaimed as Optimus recited the message to his friends. "The Hammer of Dawn? Sounds like a title for a video game on that mudball planet of yours,"

"Hey! That was a damn good one too!" A voice argued back from below. The medium-sized combat mech looked down and grinned at a small figure, who was sitting on the bot's feet and apparently unafraid of being lifted up or stepped on by a being much larger than him.

"Sure it was, Epps. But nothing beats than an actual fight,"

"Whatever, Sideswipe."

"Everyone! Please focus on the task at hand!" Another voice called out in an authoritative tone.

Then the person or rather the autobot stepped forward. Both Sideswipe and the sergeant stared at each other and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Now, just what is so funny?" The sleek, silverbot asked, hands on hips, with a smile playing at his lips.

"You do a terrible improvisation of Prowl, Jazz. Just stick with what you know,"

"Ah know. He can be a terrible stickup, but that's my Prowler ya talking about," Jazz turned serious, indicating that the conversation was over.

"Yes, Jazz. I guess I can be a terrible … stickup. But someone wasn't complaining last night,"

Jazz deadpanned at the blunt statement and his body twisted to see behind him, shocked optics staring at the black and white mech standing before him. Prowl approached the group and noticed that what he said struck the TIC speechless, almost.

_ ::Prowler! You! You!:: _Jazz shouted over their private comm link.

::_You should be careful with what you say, Jazz.:: _A slight smile played at the other black and white mech's lips.

Optimus sighed in exasperation and pinched his nose plates with two servos as everyone laughed at Jazz's apparently speechless moment, the culprit being his sparkmate. On the other hand, Virtus took in this amusing scene rather seriously and didn't get the joke, unlike the others.

"What did you stick Jazz with?" He asked and then he immediately regretted it as he was on the receiving end of deadpanned looks from everyone, even Optimus Prime and Ratchet.

"Huh? You don't know?" Sideswipe asked him in a condescending tone. "Those two have been together for a millenium and more. Also, no one shuts up Jazz like his _Prowler_."

"Clearly I don't know as I was in another system for that time period," Virtus bit back harshly as he was reminded again of his forced departure. The altercation caused the moment to convert from amusing to serious as spectators waited to see how the unknown Prime and their friend would end it. Before it worsened, Optimus stepped in by changing the focus from a potential friendly 'discussion' to one that was needed:

"Prowl, you have been to that system before, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Tells us about it so we can ascertain the subtle meanings of Nexus Prime."

"Yes, sir."

Sideswipe still glared at Virtus even as Prowl pressed against something on his servo to display a hologram of what appeared to be another universe separate that of Earth's. As he commenced his description of that hidden place, Sideswipe glared at the newcomer with suspicious optics. _Who in Primus does this guy think he is? And I thought there could only be one prime per generation. Optimus was chosen two millenia ago and this guy was Prime already? Something doesn't sound right._

"Sideswipe, please pay attention since this concerns all of us, even you," Optimus gently reprimanded his subordinate and blue optics averted Virtus' optics rather reluctantly.

"Hexarian Sphere is not a system but a cluster of systems consisting of 7 planets and 13 moons. However, when my scouts were dispatched there ahead of us, they reported all planets to be lifeless and barren. All that remains are remnants of what seemed like an advanced race of humanoids and a sun harvester."

"No, that can't be right. The Primes agreed that sun harvesters would only be built on lifeless planets,"Ratchet observed.

"That is correct. From the readings we took and analyzed, we inferred the sun harvester to have been built approximately five millenia after the fall of that civilization. It was already lifeless when the Primes discovered it on their way to finding energon sources for the Allspark. It was Nexus Prime who found the surviving texts from that planet. Unfortunately, no one but the Dynasty of Primes was allowed to see these and worse, these texts were assumed to have not survived the fall of Praxis and the burning of the Council's Library. In other words, this is all we have." Prowl regarded Optimus' cube as 'this.'

"Oh, that's great. The only things that could possibly help us put pieces of the prophecy together are either burned to unrecognizable states or they're stolen by the Decepticons or whoever," Jolt moaned, frustrated that everything they were thinking of was met by a dead end.

"True, but there is good news," Prowl stated, holding out three fingers. "One, the manuscripts are rumored to be opened by a true descendant or who is bonded to one, regardless of the race; two, it is hypothesized that these Hexarians, as we will dub them as, did come to earth and there may be descendants living on this planet; and three, the Decepticons are too unorganized to find these pieces to the puzzle by themselves."

"But who could be bonded to a person of that dead civilization?" Ironhide asked Prowl, who shook his head in a negative way.

"I don't know. The only way we will know is by finding and studying the texts; since we don't have them, we are left with two choices: find someone of this descent or go to the ruins themselves which are 300 million light years away."

"Jeez, I'll be dead by then," Epps complained as he listened to this conundrum that seemed to herald the end of a world, maybe his.

"If this is indeed a prophecy, then let's hope the Decepticons don't find a way to speed things along," Prowl continued as he shut off the hologram of the Hexarian system.

* * * * * *

**Hereford, England**

Bells chimed in the chilly morning of a Sunday and people strolled down the streets; some walked underneath umbrellas to keep dry and others wore jackets with hoods covering their heads. The rain went unnoticed to those sitting for a Catholic mass as their attention was too enraptured with the parables of Jesus. However, these parables would be forgotten towards the end of the mass as reality called for more attention from this young congregation. A few would still remember how the songs of the choir would fill the nave and provoke feelings of yearning and awe. Upon completion of the mass, a young man stayed behind and walked more closely to the altar of Jesus. He clasped his pale hands together and bowed his head in deference to the symbol of the Cross.

"Father. Forgive me for my sins for I have done many things in my lifetime."

"And what have you committed, Son?"

The young man visibly jumped as he did not expect a reply to his prayer. He looked around him and a priest was standing behind him, holding the sacred text in his aged hands.

"I stole and lied for most of my life. I hurt people because of their mockery and insults. These dreams of mine, they tell me what to do and I don't know why, but it feels right."

"And why does it feel right?"

"That's why I'm here, Father. To find out why."

The priest gave him a grieved look and he pulled the young man towards him. The young male flinched at the sudden forceful pull and a terrified expression distorted his handsome facial features.

"I know why it feels right, Hexarian. Because you are the One who will bring the End!" The priest snarled and the man noticed that his face was not quite solid but transparent. He screamed and tried to escape from the priest's hold, which only tightened.

"You're! You're not Father McKay!"

"Correct!"

The priest-like figure flickered in and out of the man's view. The walls of the Cathedral shook and the painted glass windows cracked and broke into finer fragments. A shadow fell across the nave and sanctuary and the ground trembled. Without warning, something crashed into the sanctuary and knocked over the golden Cross symbol, missing the young man by a breadth of an inch. The Hexarian, who had fallen to the ground, could only stare in disbelief as alien hands reached out for him.

"You're coming with me, fleshling!" The monstrosity said as it grabbed hold of the young man in sharp claws. It transformed, placing the helpless captive into its cockpit; the young man yelled for help as the aircraft took off, leaving a decimated Cathedral in its wake and numbed witnesses who cried in terror as the shadow of a F-22 Raptor fell over them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I don't own them!**

**A/N: That chapter took some time to type up. I finally have finished outlining the story and there will be at least 20 – 30 chapters overall. I hope you guys like to read! As this story is unbeta'd, I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 9: Journey's Beginnings

_ "Shian, wake up!"_

_Hands roughly shook him but the young man curled even tighter into his blankets, mumbling something about mums wanting to get up early and start the morning torture on her son. He wished those hands would just go away and leave him alone._

_ "Shian E'loxhia!" _

_The boy did not respond to that name until a gentle slap across the head pierced his pleasant dreams of Optimus Prime. _

_ "What the hell man?" The young man shouted, his face disgruntled from his disturbed rest. He thought it was his mom with her red hair and a red temper that could rival's Ratchet's. The woman sitting across from him still had auburn hair but she was taller and fairer, rather beautiful for a woman of her age of 100 years._

_ "I don't know what that phrase means. Have you been watching those programs about Earth?" She scolded and slapped her son across the head. Sam had no idea who this woman was but he intended on playing along, figuring that this was all one weird dream._

_ "Uh yeah. Yeah, I've been watching those programs. They're crazy people and why d'you slap me? You already did it once and my head's hurting!"_

_ "Shian, you need to go to the Council now! They called for you two hours ago!"_

_ "Council?"_

_ "Yes, as in the Elders wanting to speak with you! Why did I have to mother a stupid boy?"_

_ "Mom!" the boy whined at her and his hands quickly shielded his hand again in case he was slapped again, but she never did. She hugged him and caught him off guard. Sam had no idea what brought that on but he returned the embrace. The red-haired woman released him and stared into his eyes._

_ "Orieon is here to escort you to the Council Chamber. You shouldn't leave your loved one waiting and it's rude of you to make him do so."_

_ "Orieon?"_

_The door opened at his question and a young man stepped into his bed chambers. Sam could not believe his eyes. The young man looked exactly like Optimus Prime's hologram. His escort stood at 6 feet with some inches to spare. Sam inferred that compared to his modest 5 ft 8 inches, this man would tower over him when standing. Wide shoulders and a broad chest tapered into a slim waist and long, muscular thighs. Locks of black hair rounded his face, giving it that square, rugged look. Eyes of an intense blue seemed to stare right through Sam and Sam's heart increased exponentially._

_ "Shian? Are you well?"_

_Even the voice is the same! What's going on here? Sam thought as he continued staring at his escort. Orieon walked slowly to him in a way a human would walk towards a frightened animal. _

_ "Loved one, are you well?" The older man asked him and Sam nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to say. A strong hand covered Sam's and something sparked between the two, causing a pleasant jolt to run through Sam's being. Orieon took his hand back as if he felt that spark as well and he gave the boy a questioning look._

_ "Gah...uhh...I'm ok. Just lemme get dressed real quick,"_

_ "You are already dressed, Shian." Orieon pointed out to the young man who was dumfounded to see himself already attired in a silky top and bottom. "Please come with me. You are needed."_

_Sam followed his escort out of his bedroom and gave a last glance at the red-haired woman. She smiled at him and proceeded to cleaning up his bed. Mom quit doing that when I turned 13._

_The hallways Sam and Orieon walked through were of a marvelous gold and silver with black trimmings lining the borders of the walls and floor. Pictures were sparse, but when there was one, he would stop to see what they were in details. One had a picture of a whole family, Sam assume it was his for he recognized himself standing in the center. Posing on either side of him were his parents, the gra-haired man on his left and his red-haired mom on his right. Behind him with hands on his shoulders was Orieon but the person standing next to was a complete stranger. He shared Orieon's looks but the eyes were dark green instead of that sea blue Sam liked so much. Other than that, the two could be taken for twins. _

_ "That is my brother Vriad," a voice told him and Sam literally jumped for he didn't hear Orieon walk up behind him. "He was lost to us many years ago on a planetary expedition."_

_ "Which one?" Sam asked politely_

_ "Earth."_

_Earth. His home. So Optimus Prime had a brother? Sam's eyes were downcast and sorrow swept through him. He couldn't imagine losing someone so close but then again, maybe he can. Orieon's eyes lingered on his brother's face a little longer before he gazed at Sam, the hurt and grief slowly fading away as the two eyes meet. _

_ "But I have you, Shian," Orieon breathed and before Sam could say anything, his escort kissed him gently. Sam moaned into the kiss and clutched at his escort's shoulders. The pair became closer until their bodies were touching at all points. He even kisses like Optimus! _

_ Orieon's lips let go of him and Sam was engulfed in a passionate embrace, his head laying against a strong heartbeat. _

_ "Whatever happens Shian, I will be with you," Orieon said mysteriously and Sam became confused by the sudden change of passion into regret. "Your time has come to save us all, but you have the ultimate choice in deciding your fate. Our fate."_

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "The Sleeper has awakened and Primus chose you as his champion to fight it, Sam."_

_Sam realized that Orieon had called him by his real name and his body jerked out of the embrace. Without warning, Orieon disappeared and the room changed to a devastating scene. Buildings crumbled and people screamed out for help. Sam found himself facing a tremendous being. Its face distorted in agony and Sam watched it strike at him. Pain came and then voices shouted at him. Orieon How? What is this? What happened? The young man opened his eyes to see a pained expression on his escort's face. _

_ "Sam, you did it but...but not in time..." Orieon managed to say and he cupped his cheek again. Tears slid down his face and Sam wanted to reach out to catch those drops, but he found his hand too heavy to move. Everything was getting dark and Orieon's face of pain was the last thing he saw. _

"Sam! Sam!" The young man immediately woke up, panting and sweating. The Witwicky descendant found himself curled in a ball on the passenger's side, the seat drenched in his sweat. _What happened? Where am I?_

_ "_You had a dream and you're ruining my interior," the Decepticon answered dryly and Sam saw the leather all wet and ruined due to his tears.

"Sorry, I...uhh...I'll clean it up," Sam stuttered; he was about to take his shirt but realized he lacked a spare to wear afterwards. The A/C turned on and warm drafts drifted over his body. After some time, the seat dried. "I guess not."

"We are halfway there to the Autobots' base; please shut your mouth whenever you recharge."

"Ok, I don't get this. You are a Decepticon. Decepticon = enemy of autobots and humans. So why? Why are you rescuing me?

"A change of heart," was the reply and Sam left it at that, not really wanting a real answer. It could be that he's taking him to Starscream so they can interrogate him for vital information on the Autobots. The drive was quiet and Sam drifted to sleep, hoping to not have that weird dream again.

**Four hours later, Alburqueque, New Mexico**

"Starscream, boy is located en route to Autobot's base," Barricade said over the comm link in cybertronian, the target and the Decepticon's vehicle displayed in red on his HUD.

"Good. After that beating we received from that unknown Prime, we lost valuable time gathering those damn humans! Capture Sam as soon as possible but do not damage him. At least, not severely! Starscream out."

Barricade relayed the message to the other Decepticon members and the Police car speed up on I-40 with the sirens blaring and lights blinking red and blue, forcing drivers out of the way by coming right up on their bumper and crashing through those that weren't quick enough to get out of the way.

"Frag it! They spotted us!" The Decepticon swore and his speed increased from 200 mph to 400. The police car met their speed, however, and Sam watched as the familiar vehicle transformed.

"Ah shit! It's him again!" Sam yelled, "Drive faster! Drive faster!"

"I can't. I have to transform. Sam, roll out now!"

"What? I'll get killed on this highway! No way I'm dying again!"

"It's either that or you get captured by Starscream and the others! They're not as kind as I am!"

Sam had to agree with the Decepticon on that one and the door opened for him. The wind struck his face and flattened his cheeks. His eyes welled up in tears as the force of the wind seemed to propel him forward, into his seeming doom. The human took a deep breath and leaped out of the car, tucking his body tightly at the last minute. The road slammed into him with such force that he thought his bones would break. Other cars swerved out of the way to avoid hitting him but Sam was too bothered by a chasing Barricade, who was charging right at him.

The Decepticon transformed and he slammed into Barricade, pushing them off the highway, on the other side of the boy he tried to escort safely to the Autobots. Barricade, the stronger of the two, easily wrestled him to the ground and his head grasped the mech's helm.

"Mirage," Barricade growled menacingly and his hands started tearing at the mech's helm. He didn't get too far in it when Mirage's fist connected with a vital point near the facial plates, breaking the junction of wires and vital components. Barricade screamed and his hands loosened their grip on the helm of Mirage, who quickly punched him again with his fist in that same spot.

"You forget that I mastered all the sensitive points in our bodies," Mirage reminded his enemy and he rotated on his left foot to kick him in the side, exactly on top of the circuit board that commands his lower limbs. His opponent staggered back and he fell onto his knees, gasping and vomiting mech fluids. Satisfied that his enemy was down, Mirage went in search of the boy and discovered him running like a bat out of hell from two Decepticons. The Decepticon rushed towards the chase and turned his light activation portal. The car wavered slightly and slowly disappeared.

_No! This can't be happening again! Damn! I just got back from being dead! _Sam's thought raced in his mind as he ran faster than he had ever run in his entire life. The ground shook around him as his chasers pursued him further into the East Mountains. A blast was shot several meters away from him and his body was tossed like a ragdoll into the air. A hand seemed to grab at him but it blew into tiny parts. Sam fell, his eyes closed when the ground raced towards him at frightening speeds. He never hit the ground; he landed on someone else's hand that was blue and silver.

The boy looked at his rescuer and then at his chasers. Mirage noticed the hunt wasn't over and he placed something on the boy, making him invisible to all but him. Thundercracker's shot hit Mirage on the shoulder causing his opponent to step back into another seeker, who grabbed him around the waist and flew up into the higher stratosphere all the while breaking his protective chest plates. Mirage's intakes hurried their cycles, forcing more air into his over-heated systems. He heatbutted his captor but that did not loosen his grip. His captors' grip tightened even more and Mirage's spark chamber cracked slightly, his systems threatening to shut off to protect the spark from intrinsic damage. The other seeker turned in the air and Sam could only watch in horror as he saw his escort crash into the mountains. He realized that with Mirage down, the device would cease working and as he predicted, his body appeared before the pursuerss. Thundercracker, the first to see the boy reappear before them, sprinted forward but just as he was about to hold the boy in his hands, everything brightened around him, overwhelming his optics and the rest of his team.

"Sam Witwicky! You will not get away!" Thundercracker shouted as his optics offlined. When they onlined again, the boy had disappeared again and Mirage was no longer available in their short-distance radar. "Frag it! Split up and find them! Destroy Mirage and get the boy!"

His teammates didn't need to be told twice and the three Decepticons split into three directions the pair could possibly have taken.

"Optimus, we have an SOS at Albuqueque, New Mexico, 3 miles north of the East Mountains!"

"What is its origin?"

"A Decepticon called Mirage," one of the humans replied and he typed on the computer quickly to bring up Mirage's stats. "he says there are also three other Decepticons: Thundercracker, Barricade, and Rampage. I'm putting the message through right now."

::I'm sending a SOS to any autobots in the vicinity of our location. This is Mirage and I was ordered to deliver Sam to you. However, because of the injuries I sustained during an ambush, I cannot bring him to Optimus Prime. Please relay this message to him in less than one click! I repeat, please relay this to Optimus-!::

The message crackled and the line silenced.

"Shit, Mirage is Megatron's fourth in command, behind only Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave. Sam's dead so it's gotta be a trap." Lennox observed as he inspected the stats and history of Mirage. Ironhide nodded his head in agreement and others followed suite in that way of thinking. Optimus, on the other hand, felt it otherwise. _Sam could be there_...

"Optimus! What should we do?" Prowl asked his leader and Optimus faced him, with a determined look on his face.

"We should always answer an SOS, regardless of owner's faction. Our compassion is what separates us from them," Optimus pointed out, "Prowl, Ironhide, Sideswipe, you're coming with me. The rest of you, keep tabs on what is going on. Inform Secretary of Defense, Keller of this new development immediately. Autobots, roll out!"

All but Ironhide transformed immediately and headed out of Hangar 3. Lennox didn't want to see Ironhide go and so turned his back on the Weapons Specialist, not wanting it to be the last sight of him.

"Will, don't overdo it when I'm gone,"

"I know. You'll be back."

Ironhide's face nodded and he followed his fellow autobots to rescue the Decepticon. In the mean time, Lennox stared at the display of Mirage and the other three Decepticons; he prayed that it wasn't a trap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Waa! [Otherwise, Optimus and Sam would be canon, not fanon. :) ]**

**A/N: As promised, here is the beta'd version. Thank you, AngelicCrossplay! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Reunions**

"Mirage! When I find you, I'm going to tear out your spark, traitor!" Thundercracker roared as he tore through the mountainside and destroyed anything in his path. His loud crashing gave the pair efficient warning of his presence and the two slowly hid deeper into the mountain range, fully aware that any sudden movement would bring their pursuers right to their heels. Sam realized how stealthy the mechs could be when he followed behind the bleeding Mirage who, despite his extraordinary size, walked as silently as a ninja. Sparks crackled quietly around his injured form and his escort was leaving a visible trail of energon. It would only be a matter of time before their chasers find the trail and follow it to them.

Fate seemed to have that same idea and appeared in the form of the Seeker who lashed out at the weakened Mirage. Mirage stumbled backwards but managed to grab Thundercracker's arm and pulled him down with him. Both tumbled to the ground, causing a minor earthquake around the area and thus disturbing the peace of the mountain range. Sam scrambled to his feet quickly and sought shelter from the fight as the two Decepticons grappled with each other, trying to find a certain hold that would force the other into submission.

Mirage finally managed to tear off one of the wings and a horrible screech echoed, hurting Sam's ears. Sam unknowingly cheered Mirage on but the victory was short-lived as an energon blast struck him close to the already damaged spark chamber. Mirage instantly fell and in his range of vision the Decepticon could see a leering visage of Thundercracker. His optics offlined in agony and did not see a young man run up to him, waving his hands in the air to get the other mech's attention.

"Hey! I'm over here!"

"You just stay right there, insect! I'm busy with this weakling here!"

"You know, you should pick someone your own size," a different voice shouted out and before Thundercracker could even react, a yellow shape darted at him and the mech felt the full force of a tackle. The yellow color of his tackler was distinguishable and Thundercracker knew that he should have just taken the boy and then fly out of there. With this new mech coming into the fight, he would be hard-pressed to escape by himself.

"Sunstreaker! I knew you were here somewhere on this dirtball!"

"Ditto. Except I knew exactly where you were!" Sunstreaker easily evaded the cannons by somersaulting over him, his ion blasters aiming at the weak spots. Upon landing, he sidekicked the Decepticon and followed through the strike with a well-aimed kick at the head, bringing his enemy to his knees. Thundercracker blocked Sunstreaker's second kick, however, and returned it with a more vicious uppercut, hitting him underneath the chin. Stunned, Sunstreaker couldn't see what the other Seeker was doing until it was too late. A bright blue light was coming at him and he cursed his overconfidence in his battle prowess. Someone pushed him away and the blast decimated the area where he was standing, leaving nothing behind except a mid-size crater.

"Sunny!" A voice squealed and Sunny found himself squeezed by his twin brother.

"Sides! Let…go…of…me!" Sunny said, all the while trying to get his brother off of him. "Hey! You're squeezing me too tightly! Lemme go!"

"I missed you Sunny!" Sideswipe rubbed his face into his brother's chassis and was clearly not aware of an advancing Thundercracker. Sunstreaker threw his brother to the side and ducked underneath another energon blast. Sideswipe's body twisted in such a way it made the advancing Decepticon wince at the distortion of limbs. _How could he do that? Disgusting_. Thundercracker stopped in his tracks when another figure walked casually towards him, twin cannons aiming right at his side. He looked behind him and discovered with disgust that his own teammates left him to his fate with the Autobots.

"Hmmm. Well, playtime's over," Thundercracker's jets turned on and before anyone could stop him, the Seeker jumped into the air and started flying back to the Decepticons' base.

"Damn it! I wanted to try out that jet maneuver!" Sunny cursed as he watched his enemy fly to the safety of the sky.

"Whatever, Sunny, you just wanted to take your time beating him up. If I hadn't rescued your aft, you'd be in a smoldering chunk of metal!" Sideswipe said, his swords placing themselves within his arms.

"Oh yeah? You're the one who distracted me when I was pummeling him!"

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if you tried!" Sideswipe bantered back, getting in his brother's face.

Prowl rolled his optics and he sighed in exasperation. The twins were back and they're still the same as before. Hopefully they won't teach any idiotic ideals to Mudflap and Skids.

A soft moan broke the amusing scene and everyone's thoughts turned to the messenger who lied unmoving on the ground. His spark chamber was in pieces and the door wings were a mess; energon bled out of wires and his optics were dulled in pain. What captured their attention more was the tiny figure touching the hurt mech and sparks leapt from the human's hands to travel throughout the former Decepticon's form. The spark had turned dark red in imminent deactivation but instead of going into a mini supernova, the spark changed both in color and size. The blue hues overwhelmed the red tinges and the spark increased in size exponentially.

Mirage's form jerked as energon levels raced from low levels to higher ones and the mech screamed as if he was in pain. His door wings miraculously welded themselves together as did other wounds. His faction symbol also faded from existence, replaced by the Autobot symbol. Then as quickly as it started, the miracle was over and the human panted heavily, sweat beads rolling off his face and back. Mirage was still offline but his body was fixed and stable.

"Wow," the twins said at the same time. They had never seen such a thing before and they were curious as to who this human was.

Optimus Prime knew who it was and his spark rejoiced at finding his lost sparkmate. His name rolled off his glossa and the human, hearing his name, turned to him. Two pairs of eyes latched onto each other and the connection that was cut severely with Sam's death strengthened. Suddenly, nothing else existed in the world but for those two...

"Samuel..."

The world around them whitened and sounds muted as everything slowly disappeared into the background of their unique place. "I found you."

"_Optimus Prime, Last Descendant of the Primes, beloved of the Chosen One," a voice spoke out into the empty void. "He will be the Great Shield of He who is the Spear that will thrust through the impending darkness of the universe."_

_ Optimus' optics onlined and he found himself again in Praxus. This time he wasn't alone and Sam stood across from him, holding out his hand to the Autobot Leader. The human smiled lovingly at him and Optimus' spark yearned to join with him. He extended his and noticed that it wasn't his servo that reached out to Sam. It was a human hand, calloused and used. _

_ "Sam? What is this? My hand is human."_

_ "Yes it is. It has always been your hand that will protect me, then and now, regardless of its shape."_

_ Confused by Sam's cryptic answer, Optimus touched Sam's hand and memories flowed through him. Memories that weren't his but at the same time were. He saw images of a planet in an enlightened period that had finally plunged into darkness. Suddenly, he felt a heavy presence and it wasn't foreboding or evil. It was just there, existing in the universe. He couldn't place the presence and he was for the first time, a little bit apprehensive of the unknown. Sam's smile chased away his fears and more pleasant memories cycled through his processors._

_ "I missed you, Sam Witwicky," _

_"Same here. I was getting kinda lonely. Heaven's certainly not all bright lights and the Pearl Gate, that's for sure. "_

_ Optimus chuckled and he felt lightened in Sam's presence. The burden of the Great War was momentarily lifted off his shoulder stacks and he brought Sam closer to him. Ignoring the fact that the arms wrapped around him were also those of a human, he laid his head on top of his sparkmate and breathed in his lover. For the second time in all of his lifespan, he felt something burst from his spark and he recognized it as contentment, fulfillment, as love for the human who held his spark within his own heart. _

Like puppets with strings cut, both Sam and Optimus collapsed, the re-strengthening of the bond proving to be too overwhelming for them with their already exhausted states. All the Autobots stared at each other with blank expressions and were waiting for one of them to explain how this happened. Finally, it was Prowl who organized his thoughts together in a cohesive manner. He contacted Ratchet over the comm link and waited for the CMO to answer the call. At the same time, though, Prowl did not want to tell him about his three new patients. During the waiting period, he glared at Ironhide and mouthed if he wanted to take the call. The Weapon Specialist kindly declined of course and before Prowl could order him to do it, the CMO answered the line in a sharp tone.

::Something happened to Prime. Bring him as soon as possible.::

::Ermm... it's not just Prime..."

::Who else is slagging injured!::

::Sam Witwicky and a former Decepticon.::

The comm link went dead. _Oh yeah. Ratchet's going to be real happy with this._ Prowl was not one to prolong the inevitable and so he called the Autobots HQ to get picked up by the big birds that would aide them in bringing their injured friends in, along with a Decepticon they're not too proud of capturing.

Mikaela was present in the room when the call came through from Prowl and Ratchet's overreaction had always been a source of amusement for her. Despite his temper and zealously in demanding his Autobot friends to not injure themselves, she could see that he was truly worried about them, especially with Prime. She didn't know the exact relationship between the Autobot Commander and his CMO but there was a sense of old history behind the two. Older than Ironhide's and, Mikaela surmised, he was a lot older than Prime. Actually, if she remembered correctly, most of the Autobots were older than Optimus Prime, which makes him almost three millenias old. The number of years the Prime lived and still is living was too immense for her to acknowledge as normal or rational. Humans were both gifted and cursed for their short longevity. Considering how many horrible things can occur within a human lifespan, Mikaela was glad that she didn't have to live enough for her grandkids to pass away in front of her, killed in battle over the AllSpark. She had eavesdropped on the few conversations the Autobots would have amongst themselves. Most of the private conversations were spoken in an alien language that reminded her of computers "talking" to her whenever they would shutdown, whether voluntarily or not. A familiar name broke her thoughts and she couldn't believe what Prowl had said over the comm link. _Sam? Sam's alive. _She hastily walked to the CMO who was just about to leave for the med bay for preparations of receiving patients and called out his name loudly to catch his attention. Ratchet's head turned to the side, and upon noticing that the human wanted to talk with him, he turned around completely.

"Ratchet! Is it true? Is Sam really alive?"

"I'm not sure, Mikaela. But I do know that I have two patients to take care of. Whether Sam will be the third patient, I don't know. However, I will prepare a bed suitable for your race so that I can scan him and ensure it truly is Sam and not some imposter."

Ratchet didn't say anything more and he left the hanger for his work, leaving Mikaela behind to her own thoughts. She wasn't alone though as Lennox accosted her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He knew about the two's break-up two to three years ago and that Mikaela was still bearing a slight grudge against Sam, at least until he passed. Then, she was even more remorseful at the nasty words she spat at him right before that battle. With that, if it really was Sam, she wanted to make it up to him, not because she thought she could be with him again, but she didn't want any lingering feelings or the feelings of unfinished business between them. Lennox served as the mediator between the two and at times even he had to remain neutral, especially when the topic was about falling in love with another species. He had no say in that situation, that's for certain.

"It may not be Sam," Lennox said, and his hand squeezed her shoulder in support. "But then again, it could be. I mean, Optimus Prime was resurrected and so was Sam. We have to wait and see what happens when they get here."

"Yeah," Mikaela replied somberly, "I guess that's all we ever can do. Just wait."

Luckily they didn't have to wait long for the "big birds." They arrived, prompting all available workers to follow through the proceedings. As Ratchet predicted, he had two patients being wheeled to his med bay on flat beds. Lennox let out a sigh of relief when Ironhide wasn't one of them while Mikaela gasped at seeing the person who was lying on a smaller bed. The major ran to Mikaela, wanting to find out why she reacted that way and his eyes widened at the familiar figure. It was Sam Witwicky.

"Sam?! How? Ironhide! You had better have some explanation for this!" Lennox exclaimed to the mech who just got off the plane and was heading towards the pair. Lennox gave a cursory glance over Ironhide and once satisfied with his findings, he let out another sigh of relief. Ironhide was rather perplexed at his human partner's concern but at the same time, he was honored to be at the centre of the major's attention.

"Will, I am happy that you worry about me, but don't assume that I know everything whenever something abnormal occurs," Ironhide grumbled as he strolled past the two to follow the new patients.

Lennox, shocked by his grumpy attitude, couldn't say anything or do anything except watch his friend walk away from him. He felt angry at Ironhide's rude but accurate statement, and he too headed forward to where Ironhide was heading with Mikaela following suit.

Prowl's predicament of Ratchet's unhappiness was a terrible understatement. At first, he calmly began his work on _both_ patients, including the Decepticon. The others were forced to wait outside the Welding Room for they were "taking up too much space," in Ratchet's words. When he finished, he walked out of the surgery room holding his infamous wrench in his hand. He stood in front of Prowl and struck him across the head with his favored tool.

"What in the fraggin' slag is going on? Huh?! First Prime had go get himself shocked, blasted by Starscream, discovered he has a lost brother, and then Sam is here?!! And why the frag am I repairing this Mirage when he almost killed most of you in Tyger Pax!!!"

"I...can...explain!!" Prowl cried out desperately. "Owww! Stop hitting me!!!"

Ratchet was about to stop until his optics landed on pair of twins who were trying to sneak during the commotion.

"By Primus! Sunny's here too?!!!" Ratchet's temper fell through the roof at the sight of the troublesome pair and the twins ran in the opposite direction of the wrathful CMO. They almost reached the perimeter of the base when Sunny yelped in pain and fell behind his brother, a huge dent in his head.

"Sides! Wait for me!" Sunny yelled, his hand reaching out to the fleeing brother, who waved casually at him and abandoned him to Ratchet's tender mercies. Unfortunately for Sideswipe, Ironhide bumped into him and then grabbed him by the neck; he hauled the flailing mech back to Ratchet and flicked a finger at a snickering Sunstreaker.

"Enough of this," Ratchet said somberly as he retrieved his thrown wrench and placed it on top of a side tray with his other necessary tools. "Now, tell me why Mirage is here. More importantly, how did Sam come to be with us?"

**Two hours later**

"So that's what happened?" Ratchet asked, leaning against a table, his arms across his chassis.

"Yes," Prowl answered. "While I am ecstatic with Sam's return, this turn of events are rather concerning. Before we arrived there, I managed to intercept a message from Starscream. He and the Decepticons appear to be abducting the Hexarians already. The question is where are they getting the information from?"

"We have all sorts of questions that need to be answered, Prowl but it's getting late and-" a yawn interrupted them and everyone noticed that one of the patients was waking up. "It appears that one of the patients is waking up."

Sam heard hushed voices and he woke up slowly to a high ceiling that greeted him. His eyes blinked and he wondered where he was. Footsteps padded softly in his direction and he tried to turn his head to the side, only to find the room spinning slightly. A head peered over him and Sam recognized it as

"Ratchet?"

"So you still remember us?"

"Well, yeah. It's kind of hard to forget that intro sentence you gave us when you first got here."

"Still has that flippant attitude. I was hoping you being dead would mature you a bit," Sideswipe mumbled underneath his breath. He gulped when Ratchet glared at him and his brother roughly elbowed him in the side to shut him up.

"Who's that? I've never seen him before." Sam asked as he tried to get up, despite Ratchet's urgings not to.

"You didn't tell him about us! Ratchet!" Both of the twins shouted at the CMO, who just ignored them. He knew that Sam was quite stubborn in his ways and so used his finger to prop him up. The boy leaned against the supportive pillar and closed his eyes to avoid seeing the room spinning around him. He felt oddly tired and something else took up space in his mind. He found the presence comforting and then suddenly events unfolded before him. The Primes, Mirage, and then Optimus.

"Optimus! Is he ok? Is he all right?"

Ratchet's head pointed behind him and Sam's eyes lay on the still body of the Autobot Commander. He got off the bed so quickly that his legs couldn't keep up with him and he fell to the ground, panting heavily. _Damn, I guess that weird stunt pulled a lot out of me. It didn't strain me until just now_.

"Sam, go back to your berth. I will place it closer to Optimus so you don't have to crawl on your knees to get to him," Ratchet ordered and Sam reluctantly did as he was told, his eyes still lingering on his sparkmate. _I'm back, Optimus. And I won't leave you again, I promise on Primus' name_. As if Optimus heard him, the presence inside his mind warmed and Sam's body relaxed. He needed to sleep, really sleep.

Lennox and Mikaela arrived just in time to see Sam fall to sleep. She started to run to him but a servo got in her way. Ratchet shook his head, letting her know that she couldn't go to him. Not yet. Lennox was very confused and, despite his earlier admonition by Ironhide, he looked to him anyways for some answers to his questions that kept picking at him throughout the evening. Apparently, though, Ironhide was just as clueless and a silence blanketed the hangar momentarily. Then Prowl asked his CMO if he could ask the Decepticon some basic questions when he came back online and though Ratchet disagrees with patient interrogation, the CMO complied without protest. He kicked everybody out, saying that all they need to rest for tomorrow. It would be a very long day, and it left him and Prowl as the only mechs with the offline Decepticon, now an Autobot.

Voices whispered around him, the words garbled together and not making any sense to the recovering Mirage. The former Decepticon slowly onlined and he was surprised to find himself on one of the medic beds. He was more surprised about his healed injuries and attempted to get up. A hand pushed him back down gently but firmly and Mirage gave up, finding the hand persistent and irritating.

"From your alliance symbol, I'm assuming I managed to take that fleshling to the Autobots' base."

"You should be grateful to that _human_, Sam. He saved you."

"I didn't want to be saved. Just to bring the boy here and leave this fragging planet," Mirage growled and he struggled even harder to resist the insistent hands that tried to push him back down. Then the CMO did something he never imagined: a gun was in his face and he understood the language instantly. The Decepticon lied back down and another visage crept into his field of vision. _Prowl_. _Great. I actually do something good for once and I'm going to be interrogated for it_.

"Hello, Mirage. I have some questions for you to answer. Please answer them as best as you can."

Mirage didn't say anything and thus Prowl started the usual proceedings of a 'light' interrogation, a type reserved for those committed minor offenses against his own kin.

"How did you find Sam?"

"The Primes told me."

"The Primes? Why should I believe that?"

"You shouldn't. Any logical mech would think I'm lying."

Prowl couldn't really contradict Mirage's statement and inferred that he was telling the truth. He moved on to the next question.

"Why is Sam back? Someone who has passed usually does not return."

"Now that bit of information, the Primes did not disclose to me. Apparently even they don't trust me and so they shouldn't. I just wanted to deliver their precious _human_ and get out of this war."

Prowl felt a glitch coming on and he cursed its perfect timing. His logistics had started to go awry when he first saw Sam and it worsened even more upon seeing the Autobot symbol on Megatron's fourth in command. He tried to a temporary override code and failed. As if in response to his predicament, a door opened and Jazz walked in. He laid a hand on Prowl's shoulder and whispered something in his audios. The Communications Officer gave a subtle nod and returned his attention to Mirage.

"That will be all. Recharge while you can. Do not attempt to escape."

"Yeah, whatever."

Prowl truly wanted to beat the crap out of his prisoner but Jazz's insistent hands pushed him towards the door. As soon as the door closed them, his processors shut down and his body went into stasis lock. Jazz was used to seeing his sparkmate in situations like this and he gently carried him to their berth down the hallway.

In another berth, an arm moved slightly and blue optics came online. Optimus knew he was in the med bay; he could tell by listening to the steady beats of his systems and the wirings that snaked their way from a console to his body. Another set of steady beats caught his attention and he found out its source. A smile formed and Optimus Prime collected the still sleeping Sam in his servo and gathered him to his spark chamber; the warmth and humming sound of the spark chamber eased the human's discomfort at having be moved and Sam cuddled closer to Prime's spark, sighing contently.

That was how Ratchet saw them and he didn't want to disturb the couple's rest. The message from Secretary Keller could wait a few more joors.

After long hours of travel, The Hexarian captive was finally told to get out of the cockpit and he all too happily complied. Little did he know that he was jumping from the fire into the frying pan. He was told to follow the hulking form and he was led through a dark tunnel which eventually opened into a wide room. He was astonished to find how such a room could be made underground. Other people were there also, but in cages and kept under heavy guard. As he got closer to them, he noticed that as prisoners, they were fed well and in shape. All shared the reddish brown hair with blonde highlights that framed round faces. They were attired in simple clothes that allowed body movement and for the body to breathe as well. As he stared at them, they also returned that gaze with scared looks. One small child crawled towards the cage and his hand reached out to him, silently asking him if he was here to save them. A guard savagely hit the cage with his rifle and the loud noise forced the child to scramble back in the cage, held frantically by a female. Her despondent expression made him avert his gaze, which then landed on what was in front of him. Standing in the middle of it was a figure, clad in ecclesiastical robes of woven-spun heavy cotton. His hair had the colors of autumn in its prime and his body was slender with a slightly effeminate face. He would have been quite beautiful were not for his cold green eyes that met his and the scar that ran across his left temple to his right jaw line.

"Leader, we have the Hexarian," Starscream said to the robed person and the Leader accosted his capture. He took in his features and examined the body carefully for any extinguishing marks that would give him away as either a hologram or a saboteur. His captive looked human enough except for the unusual birth marks that mottled his hand and arm. It seems that Primus has marked everybody that away. What a distrusting god! He stepped away from the shaking person and gave him a smile that was not a smile at all, but rather a predatory grin of a rapacious animal.

"Hello, cousin."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated for all my loyal reviewers and for the silent fans who have placed my story on their alerts and/or favs lists. Big thanks for AngelicCrossplay for her beta work! And now here is the special chapter everyone's been waiting for. Please review when you're done! **

**Warnings: Mech/human stickiness; as in, lots of adult actions that may make some people squeamish, but then again, maybe not...I'm a bad girl. Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 11: Treasures of the Heart**

**Autobots HQ**

Optimus became aware of a gentle humming that echoed softly in the med bay and a face greeted him when he onlined his optics. It was a face that he had missed so much over the past few months.

"Samuel…"

"Optimus, please. It's Sam," the face grinned mischievously and a hand caressed his face plates. His optics slipped closed at the gentle action and then reopened when Sam kissed him on the cheek.

"C'mon on, get up. Ratchet says that Secretary Keller needs to see you,"

For once in his entire lifespan, he wanted to just lay there with his bondmate and ignore the pressing needs of reality. However, the consequences could be rather disastrous if he had done just that and so he got up slowly, placing Sam on his right shoulder stack before coming to his full height. Sam was not afraid of heights and it was a good thing too for he was now standing at least thirty feet above ground. He knew that Optimus would not let him fall and if he did, then he would be caught.

He strolled through the med bay and entered the main communications center where surveillance computers were set up and the others greeted him cheerfully, glad that their leader was himself again. He was strong and confident once more.

Ratchet approached his leader and sharp optics scrutinized his form quite critically. His eyes lingered on Sam the most but he was satisfied with his findings. At his feet was Mikaela who stared at the recently deceased and now resurrected Sam. She couldn't think of what to say to him; instead, she waved hesitantly at the figure on Optimus's right shoulder stack. Sam waved back, clearly having forgiven Mikaela for their last bitter confrontation. He asked Optimus if he could be put on the ground and the servo, aware of its precious cargo in its palm, gently let Sam go to Mikaela.

He surprised the girl by hugging her fiercely and tears welled up in his eyes.

"S-Sam? It really is you, isn't it?" She almost whispered timidly, unsure of what he would say to her.

"Yeah. It's me, Mikaela."

"I-I'm sorry," the girl averted her gaze to the floor and she wrung her hands nervously.

"It's okay."

She glared at him in shock, apparently not expecting to be forgiven for her indiscretions so soon.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I knew what you were going through and it was unfair of me to do that to you. That's why... it's why I wanted to break up with you in the first place, before it went any deeper."

"You found Optimus and you knew that he was your other half, even though we were still dating each other." Mikaela realized and all of a sudden, Sam's actions made sense to her. Like his apparent aloofness to her and his constant visits to the Autobot commander. Sam was right; only Optimus would fully understand what he was going through. Mikaela truly tried to be there for Sam but she could not give him what he needed and that was true understanding of where he stood in life. The AllSpark changed him in many ways, despite him still being in human form. His mental capacity had increased a thousand fold and whenever he would try to explain how things truly worked, she would be completely clueless about it. Even Lennox and Epps looked confused as he explained the mechanics of space-time travel and its applications. The concept of it to the Autobots was simple and very basic. Their race was so much more advanced than theirs. With their extensive lifespan though, it was almost a given that their technology would be far more advanced than theirs. Living a century is mind-boggling to humans, but to the Autobots, it was just a brief childhood phase that all sparklings undergo before being transferred to a stronger protoform.

Her heart felt glad and she was quite happy that Sam had wanted to continue their friendship. They could never be what they used to be, but his friendship was enough for her. For once, she was glad about their break up and she hugged him back.

Optimus and Ratchet looked on the human interaction quite fondly, but then a voice asked for the presence of Optimus and the Prime stepped closer to a large screen. Lennox was already at the screen, a grim expression on his face that alerted Prime to the mood of the future discussion.

"This is Optimus Prime speaking."

"Prime? Secretary Keller here. General Morshower and I have discussed on recent events that occurred in New Mexico. I told President Obama that the damages were already budgeted into the government revenues. Unfortunately, he thinks that the battles have been increasing lately due to a phenomenon."

"A phenomenon? Please explain, Keller."

"The CIA and other foreign intelligent agencies have reported several independent abductions of unknown people from their respective countries. I don't know why this occurred, but I do know that the Decepticons are behind this."

An image of a F-22 Raptor was shown on the screen, prompting other Autobots to start questioning the how and why. Optimus raised his hand to still the whispers and he told Keller to continue his point.

"This F-22 Raptor is the common link between all abductions, which total ten in number. We tried to find out exactly who these people are but there seems to be an impenetrable firewall along the global network that is preventing us from procuring vital information. I am wondering if you perhaps have any new information regarding these kidnappings."

"I am unaware of such kidnappings but I ensure that our efforts will be put forward to stop this,"

"Hmmm. Well, I have one bit of information that may be of help to you. We have video feeds of their capture and this F-22 Raptor, whom I believe is Starscream, would always call them 'Hexarians.' Is this by any chance familiar?"

Prowl stepped forward to answer for Optimus, with permission of course.

"Yes. What was their last location?"

A ruffling of papers could be heard through the live image and a familiar voice spoke to Prowl.

"Most recent one is from Hereford, England; the other ones are from the following countries: one from China, one from Japan, two from the States, three from Africa, one from Argentina, and two from the UK, not including the Hereford Abduction. They seem to have some sort of mark on their left arm that when rubbed, it will appear as three diagonals."

"Like this one?" Sam asked and he pushed up the sleeve on his arms. Everybody stared at the mark and Optimus' spark clenched at the thought of the Decepticons trying to capture him.

Prowl inspected the mark and compared it to the one shown on the screen. They were exactly identical; the only subtle difference was the tiny inscription below Sam's mark.

"I noticed it when I was riding with that mech who took me to New Mexico. The inscription marked me as 'Hope' although I have no idea why."

"The inscription is in that ancient dialect found from my expedition team centuries ago!" Prowl exclaimed after he looked closely at the words. "This is the Hexarian language!"

"I'm a what?" Sam asked, his eyebrow rising at the foreign name.

"Sam, however it came to be, you are a Hexarian or at the very least, a descendant of one," Prowl answered solemnly. The Autobots were all standing up at the name and Sam was rather unnerved by all the attention he was receiving.

"Uh... okay... so that means what exactly?"

"It means you can decipher these scripts left by the Primes," a new voice intervened in the conversation, breaking up the crowd. Everybody turned at the newcomer and Sam could have sworn Optimus didn't have a twin brother. The only difference he saw was the reverse color setup of their bodies and Virtus Prime stood a little bit taller than his loved one.

"Who is this? Is he a new Autobot or something?" Sam asked of the visitor, who chuckled at the human's reaction.

"Human, I am Optimus's older brother."

"You're what?"

Virtus sighed in exasperation at the human's slowness in understanding and put a servo to his head, indicating his frustration at having to explain himself more than once. He wished that he could have just commanded him to listen once and understand whatever information was given to him. But this was a different planet and it played by different rules. Humans are such a finicky lot.

"I am Optimus's older brother," he said more slowly and Sam's vein popped on his forehead. Lennox and Mikaela both waited for their explosive friend to pop and the scene was hilarious to witness when Sam screamed at Virtus, his finger pointing at a being much, much taller than his almost six foot frame.

"He still hasn't changed," Lennox remarked, shaking his head.

"Yep. I would have thought being dead would have mellowed him a bit."

"I heard that!" Sam snapped at the observant pair before going back to his tirade to the new visitor, yelling him about being dead and not having a clue at what was going on.

The voice coughed, catching the bickering pair's attention. They realized where they were and both had sheepish expressions on their faces.

"So, it means he can read those manuscripts right, Virtus?"

The Prime's gaze went to meet his brother's and he was surprised at finding a hint of jealousy in his optics. _Optimus is jealous?_ _That's a first_.

"Yes, Optimus."

"Perhaps Sam can cipher the meanings behind these abductions," Keller continued, "give us an update as soon as you can. I have to discuss future abductions with the President. He's not going to be very happy and as of now, I don't know what that holds you all. Please know that I am doing my best in containing this precarious situation. If we are not careful, a new world war could break out. Except this time, the targets are you."

The warning was all too well known with the Autobots but hearing it from Keller brought a sense of urgency to their original mission: to rebuild a new home.

"Well, I guess we have work to do," Sam said and Optimus saddened at the way Sam slouched over. He had hoped that he and Sam would get some alone time, but it would have to wait until this was over.

Optimus did not have to wait long for the much needed break for several hours later; Sam declared he wanted to go to the beach in the evening. It was reminiscent of the first time they went to the beach some time ago and his lip plates formed a smile at Sam's enthusiasm. His happiness was contagious throughout the entire base, including the CMO who agreed that a break would help stimulate the mind more afterwards.

The group arrived at the beach around about midnight and it was bereft of any humans for it was long past the usual curfew of most people. They parked behind a set of cliffs that would hide them from any prying eyes and after deeming the location safe, the Autobots transformed to their more comfortable bipedal forms.

Mikaela jumped out of Ratchet's medical Hummer alt mode and saw Will gingerly get out of Ironhide's truck. She had wondered whether Will was well enough to go with them but he apparently had decided to be part of the beach entourage. She stepped out of the way to allow room for both mechs to transform and walked to Will, asking if he was okay.

Will was quite honestly not alright but he sugarcoated it for Mikaela, knowing that any injuries he reported to her would ultimately find its way to Ratchet's audio receptors. Ironhide, on the other hand, heard the very smooth lie and his HUD took in Will's form to critically analyze the side effects of his injury from Soundwave.

Although the shard embedded in Will's side was surgically removed, a bluish tinge still lingered and appeared to spread throughout Will's torso. He found the spread to be radiation poisoning, just as Ratchet had tried to tell him earlier on. Will's body had difficulty in getting rid of the radiation but to no avail. His lungs and heart were both working too hard and Will's immune system had increased significantly over the past few days. His partner's face took on a pale shade and the eyes that were usually sharp and focused became slightly hazed, giving Will a drugged appearance even though his human was clean. During their alone time, he had to physically support Will whenever the human would undress, despite his protests.

It sorely reminded him of the time he spent caring for Will after the deaths of his wife and kid three or four years ago. His spark twisted grotesquely inside his spark chamber at the horrible memory cycles of Will grieving for his loved ones and at how he had almost taken advantage of Will's vulnerability then. The only thing that stopped him was the human's eyes. They say eyes were windows to the soul. It was true for his race as well and when he looked into those sad, hazel eyes, he knew that any physical comfort would be wrongly associated with that time period. He wanted to love Will when his human was ready and he made no further attempts at providing the physical comfort until Will would ask for it. He was a very old mech and if he can live several eons, he can certainly wait months or even years for Will to realize that his love wasn't one-sided.

"'Hide? You okay?"

Ironhide shook his head out of the thoughts and he turned to find the figure looking up at him with an indefinable expression on his face. There was concern, definitely, but something more hid in the hazel depths of those handsome eyes.

"Will, you should not be here; you should be resting in the med bay."

"And miss out on this? No way, dude." Will Lennox smirked but Ironhide could tell it hurt to grin like that.

"Humph. Of course you wouldn't. You humans like your beaches and your recklessness."

"Sure we do. It makes life less boring that way," Will bantered back and Ironhide couldn't help but love the human even more. This painful ache inside him was hurting him and it pained him more to be near the human and not take him.

"What happened?" Sam asked, curious to know why the two were having this conversation about recklessness.

"It's nothing to worry about, Sam." Will said quickly and he gave Ironhide a desperate look, silently pleading his partner not to tell Sam about his health issues.

Sam grew concerned at how rapidly Will said 'nothing' and he turned to Ratchet who, for once, did not elucidate his patient's conditions.

"Patient confidentiality," Ratchet said to Sam and the hardening of his optics stopped Sam from asking again.

"Anyways, I'm sure it's nothing," Sam smiled innocently, trying to break up the tension of the conversation. Will and Ironhide wished that they had Sam's confidence and both departed from the group, wanting some alone time. Sam could only watch the departing pair and Epps ran to the group, Jolt walking behind him.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh hey Epps! Man, I haven't seen you in like forever," Sam greeted his friend with a brief hug.

"Sam? How? What? I thought you were dead!"

"Err... I kind of was... but I'm here, alive and kicking." Epps laughed with Sam. Even Mikaela laughed at Sam's poor sense of humor.

"So how was being dead? This wasn't your first time, ya know."

"Well, it went from being in a rocky canyon with the Primes to space with these voices in my head. I didn't see any St. Peter waiting for me at the gate."

"The Primes? Dude, that's just. That's just wow," Epps had remarked and he sort of knew what the Primes; they were the first Transformers created by the AllSpark. At least that's how the story went at HQ.

"Sam, please meet me when you are finished," Optimus told his loved one, who was talking to Mikaela and Epps, and the Prime began to walk away, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Oh. Wait!" Sam yelled at the fading figure; he said his hasty goodbyes to his friends and ran to Optimus, who waited patiently for the human to catch up. Once caught up, the Prime took Sam in his hand again and he realized that he would never get tired of Sam sitting comfortably on his shoulder stacks. Pleased that Sam had found his spot, he walked to a secluded area that faced the northern part of the beach with a wonderful panoramic view of the ocean.

"Wow. This is really beautiful," Sam said in awe of ocean that greeted him. Despite it being dark, Sam had no problems with seeing in the dark. In fact, he could clearly see the outlines of each wave that crashed gently across the sandy beach. The only sounds were of the waves and soft voices of his friends accompanied by lower-pitched tones of their Autobot friends. _Wow, I can hear their conversations even from way out here._

"Samuel, I'm really glad you returned to me."

"Me too, Optimus. Me too."

Sam kissed the Autobot leader's cheek and Optimus's spark chamber brightened. His spark ached to be closer to its other half and he reached for Sam with his servo. Sam understood what his lover wanted and he hopped unto the open palm. He was face to face with Optimus and when their eyes met, it was as if something reconnected itself. Optimus's spark chamber opened to welcome Sam, who pressed his hands against the glowing blue orb.

Memories were shared between the two beings and the openness of each other's hearts was mind-boggling, especially for Sam. He knew some parts of Optimus's past during their budding romance but this was… this was overwhelming. He saw Optimus's birth and his gradual development into the Autobot leader he knew. Then the scenes changed to more somber ones, particularly involving the decision of dooming their own planet for the sake of the entire universe. The immensity of that decision changed Optimus permanently, far more than Optimus perhaps know himself.

Optimus felt very vulnerable to Sam for he lowered his defenses and Sam was humbled to see Optimus in his most defenseless state. This is the part where he could make or break his lover. He could take advantage of his vulnerability by running away or denying his feelings. However, Sam knew for certain that he loved the Autobot commander with all his heart and soul. As if in response to his strong emotions, the AllSpark itself seemed to attach itself to Optimus and tiny blue wires weaved themselves out of Sam's chest to connect with those of Optimus' own spark.

"What is this?" Optimus breathed.

"This is our bond; what you feel now is the mental link shared between us. And right now, you are very open to me."

If Transformers could blush, Optimus would be doing so immensely. Instead, the optics softened and he brought Sam closer to his spark chamber. His spark sang at the proximity of its other half and the human moaned when a finger rubbed his back in small circles; the action caused Sam to tremble in delight and he let out another soft moan when the metal beneath him began to grow hot, but not scathingly so as to burn the human. It was a cozy warm feeling and Sam wondered if this was another feat the Transformers could perform: to spontaneously warm or cool their exteriors whenever circumstances would call for it.

"Optimus... I... ahh!" A surprisingly warm and human mouth descended on his, swallowing his sentence most passionately. Sam's hands clutched hard at the hologram's solid shoulders and he moaned when Optimus's tongue teased his lips, wanting permission to enter. Once given, the tongue slithered past the teeth and swept over its partner's, thus beginning a duel for dominance. Being the more dominant one however, Optimus took over the kiss and his hands cupped his lover's face tenderly, in contrast to his rough kisses. Sam groaned at the contrast and he loved how his love could know when to be gentle and when to be rough.

The need for oxygen took priority in Sam's mind and the human had to break away from the kiss to take in much needed air for his lungs. A strong hand clasped his neglected erection and Optimus's kisses burned a fiery trail from his neck to the warm human chest. He felt his lover's heart wildly through his lips and his optics took in Sam's aroused expression. Eyes closed shut, his small mouth opened to allow delicious sounds come out, sounds that made the Autobot Commander shiver in excitement. Wanting to hear more of those moans and soft pants, Optimus's lips latched onto a small dusky nipple and he bit it hard, causing Sam's eyes to open at the pain. Then a tongue ran over it to smooth the hurt and his human groaned at the contrast of pain with pleasure. He gave its twin nipple the same treatment and Sam's hold on his shoulders tightened in response.

"I missed hearing your voice," Optimus said, all the while kissing his delicate stomach.

"...O-O-Optimus...how-?"

"How are we doing this? You should know by now." Optimus gently breathed into his ear, a tongue licking the shell before diving inside. Sam whimpered at the action and he hardened even more. Pleased with his lover's reaction, he slowly began his stroking movements with the erection he had clasped in his hand earlier on.

"Our race has advanced so far to create a hologram of ourselves and we can upload most of our senses to the hologram," Optimus told him and his spark chamber tightened at the sight of his lover's flushed face. He sped up his movements even more and then pinched the bottom of Sam's erection to prevent him from coming.

"Optimus! Ahh! Please! Don't do this to me!"

"Not until I finish telling you how we can do this together."

With that said, Optimus planted soft kisses on his lover's body and the moans seemed to gradually increase with every step he took to get closer to the treasure he held in his hand.

"We as Transformers can reproduce with others, regardless of gender. All it takes is two individuals willing to interface and produce enough energy to create a sparkling."

"O-Optimus!"

Sam grasped the sheets as Optimus licked him slowly, the tongue snaking across the tip occasionally before swiping it quickly. The human moaned and then yelled a loud profanity into the silent area of the beach when Optimus took him. _By Primus, he is so beautiful in this state!_ Optimus thought and his glossa worshipped the sensitive member. His audio receptors took in the low-pitched moans and his optics looked lovingly at Sam, whose chest was heaving and his head arched backwards.

"The only thing we can't do together is create a life for you are human and I am a Cybertronian. Our bodies are not compatible enough for that, even though we can join as one physically and mentally."

"Nnngh! But your hologram... it feels... solid... just like last time..."

"It must be the AllSpark's effect on you before you died."

Sam had noticed that Optimus used the human word for dying instead of his own. It seemed to make his death more painful and Sam felt Optimus' anguish during his absence through their mental link. The terrible loneliness from losing a sparkmate he had finally found in the Great War, which had taken everything from him. His family, his closest friends, and his own freedom at the cost being an Autobot Leader who would guide the Autobots to greatness in the near future, which is now. He saw through Optimus's eyes Megatron as he used to be: beautiful and strong. But now the desire to hold the AllSpark twisted his spark and ultimately his exterior features. The amber optics became more malicious as centuries passed by and his reign turned even more vicious, killing and destroying anyone that defied him. The awful finding of Megatron's attempt to assassinate his own brother pulled at Sam's heart and he was glad that Megatron was finally destroyed, his doom at the hands of the one he sought and coveted as his own.

Optimus must have realized Sam's thoughts for the sensual ministrations halted and he was embraced within strong arms. An outburst of undeniable love and relief rolled through Sam like a giant wave, overwhelming and yet somehow refreshing as well. Sam's arms wound themselves around Optimus' waist and he cried as he experienced everything that Optimus had felt during those horrible years. He couldn't fathom exactly how old his lover was, but the millennia that passed for his lover was unquestionably long and lonely.

"Samuel, do not leave me again," Optimus whispered softly. He held Sam tightly, as if he was afraid that this was just a strong memory cycle and if he let go of Sam, then reality would hit him.

"I'll try not to," Sam responded and he kissed his lover with all the love, all the passion he still held for the Autobot leader.

"Do not leave me." Optimus commanded of his lover and he kissed the human more roughly this time. Sam's eyes widened at the hasty action but closed when Optimus caressed his back in small circles, the movement comforting and arousing at the same time. A finger that was quite wet teased his entrance several times, letting Sam be aware of his full intent of claiming his bondmate.

Then the digit slipped inside and Sam let out a high-pitched groan when it bumped into his prostate gland. Optimus grinned quite smugly and he nipped his way down to Sam's erection, stopping by only to bite his nipples gently. He swallowed the leaking member and his loins grew wet in response to Sam's aching his back like a tight bow, his aroused expression that almost made him overload. Tremors ran through his lover's form and Optimus could tell that his lover was approaching his climax. He too was suffering from the long, pent-up frustration and his fingers pinched his own throbbing member to ruthlessly cut off his impending climax.

Sam started to cry out at Optimus's sudden increase in suction and force; his whole being felt like it was going to explode and the starry night seemed to brighten until there was nothing left but brightness in his vision. When he came back from his high, he found himself be penetrated slowly by his lover and unlike before, there was no pain of intrusion. There was just a dull ache that begged to be itched. Optimus fully sheathed himself inside Sam and the feeling was indescribable. It was warm, moist, and impossibly tighter than before. The Autobot leader gasped as Sam pushed back onto him, with his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Sweat rolled off Sam's chest and Optimus bent his head down to lick at a bead close to his nipple. Hands caressed through his dark hair and Optimus moaned at the feeling of his hair touched. It was a novel feel, despite the fact that this intense lovemaking session was not their first. He understood why humans liked their hair played with. It brought a shiver through his chassis and he pushed up, penetrating even deeper into his loved one.

They continued their dance long into the night until neither knew where one began and one ended. Nothing trivial mattered to them anymore, only the here and now. Optimus lifted his hips to achieve a better angle and when he hit it, several colorful profanities echoed in the area around them.

"Jeez! God! Optimus! Please," Sam wailed and he felt his centre burst when Optimus slammed back inside him almost brutally. Stars even brighter than the ones visible in the sky speckled his vision. There was an unusual tugging sensation from his chest and he found himself staring at the bright blue light that was coming out of his chest. It travelled inside his partner just as Optimus climaxed, spilling his life essence into his bondmate. Then Optimus' hologram wavered dangerously and Sam grabbed his lover, not wanting him to disappear. Optimus held him close and the blue light enveloped both of them. It was if Primus had blessed their reunion for Optimus' hologram solidified and the energy raced through his systems. It fixed all the old wounds left behind by the Great War, both mental and physical. His lethargy was suddenly gone, as if it was never there in the first place. The bond between Sam and Optimus shone like a beacon in the darkness for the both of them and they could only marvel at each other's openness.

_Samuel, I love you with the entire spark that is in me; not even death will separate us again._

_Optimus!_

_Sam!_

Their cries reached to the heavens and Optimus collapsed over his lover's warm body, his warmth and weight a welcomed comfort for the young man lying underneath him.

"The last time we did this... you had to download your hologram... back to your original body and recharge," Sam observed pointedly, his chest heaving.

Sam felt a smile form against his neck followed by soft kisses that traveled from his ear to his lips. When done, Optimus pulled back and Sam felt more than heard his declaration of love. His optics were of a brighter blue and the face of the hologram seemed to be much younger, more relaxed than it usually was.

"Sam, I feel different."

"Yeah. Me too. I feel like I'm going to break," Sam joked but Optimus took his joke seriously and he lifted himself off his beloved to lie on his side, facing his lover's sweat-soaked face.

"That blue light... what was it?"

"I don't know, Sam, but whatever it is, Primus himself has blessed it. The bonding between two Cybertronians is rare, but our type of bond is even rarer."

"Oohh." Sam's face flushed and Optimus smiled. He thanked Primus for this precious gift and he vowed by His name that he would protect Sam at all cost, even with his own spark. He watched the young man's eyes close sleepily and wrapped his arms around his human, letting his warmth envelope Sam's cooling body in a cozy blanket. A strong need for recharge forced the Autobot commander to follow his partner into sleep and neither noticed the approaching dawn that met the ocean with bright hues of orange and pink. A new day was coming and neither knew what awaited them in the future, but they did not particularly care.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Whoo! This story has 14,000 hits and it keeps going!Thank you all so much!. For all new readers, I hope to convert you to the Optimus/Sam pairing, if not by now, then hopefully towards the end of their story.

As this chapter is currently being beta-read by anj, this will be akin to a rough draft and a final version will replace this as soon as anj has time to look over it. Hopefully, there won't be any major changes. Anyways, enjoy the _long_ chappie! :D

**Chapter 12: Changes**

"Hello cousin,"

"Cousin?"

"Yes. We are related albeit I hate that I'm somehow your kin." The Leader said, all the while smiling at his captive. He took a step forward and forcefully pulled his sleeve up, seeing the mark on the captive's pale skin. There were two slashes on the forearm, with ancient hieroglyphics scribbled around it. The Leader was pleased at the sight.

"Why am I here?"

"Ah. Yes. The ultimate question to all things in life, of all things in life. Why? Because you are needed to change this world."

"Just like those people in the cages?" The captive turned his head behind him and saw the strangers' bowed heads.

"They have their parts to play."

The captive heard a noise behind him and felt a pain in his neck area. Everything darkened around him and the last thing he heard was the Leader's promise of revenge.

The Leader had his captive be placed in the cage facing the northwest side of the room and Starscream inwardly delighted at seeing the cruelty, the brutality of this stranger who had demanded his help. _He's got balls, for demanding my help especially with Megatron gone_. The Leader turned to him and motioned the 2IC over to him.

"I knew that humans can have such capacity for war, for cruelty, just like us,"

"I am nothing like you and your _Decepticon_ friends," the Leader coldly replied and Starscream almost had to step back at the steel glint in his eyes. _I refuse to be intimidated by this mere fleshling! I refuse!_

"Where is the next target?" Starscream asked almost impatiently and the Leader's lips lifted into his trademark smirk, the one that made his eyes too small and his face too friendly looking, despite the mean disposition behind it.

"We have three left. And they are all in one place: Sydney, Australia."

"I wonder who you are gathering these fleshlings for, yourself or someone higher than you?"

"One of the conditions of our contract was you would help me without question,"

"And the second condition was I would rescind my help if your actions lead me and my faction to deactivation."

"I assure you that you are in no danger," the Leader replied looking at Starscream directly in the optics. The Decepticon still felt like he couldn't trust this human but the Leader had promised him great power, more power than Megatron had and could ever dream of as well. To achieve his dream, he must ally himself with one of the fleshlings and put up with this nonsense of collecting these weaklings for him.

"Go, Starscream. Time is wasting as you stand here questioning my orders and your power awaits you at the end,"

Not needing another reminder, Starscream transformed and the stranger didn't flinch as the wings barely missed him during the transformations. The Leader watched him leave in alt mode and he heard someone approach him from behind.

"You know what to do, my friend," the Leader commanded to the person who stood at his shoulder. The young man bowed his head and the Leader could feel the changes his friend had undergone. He turned and smiled at the figure who had stood a few inches taller than him. The dark face looked back at him and the Leader saw his reflection in the American President's face.

The imposter nodded his head and the face changed back to that of a 21 year old college student.

"As you will," the imposter vowed and he pressed against his watch; the person's figure started to disappear at the outline and then his entire body was engulfed into its environment.

The leader could still see his friend, despite the invisibility device and he let out another smile, this one more genuine for he had felt ever closer to his goal. To destroy everything Primus held dear and begin the fated Renewal Cycle that would bring back his lost race.

**Encinitas Beach, California; 0300 hrs**

Ironhide and Will watched the stars in the sky, neither saying a word to each other. Their silence was not uncomfortable, however, for they knew when to talk and when to contemplate. Will's legs dangled over the end of the cliff and his head was laid back in a relaxed manner. Despite his condition, he was not worried. Whatever happens will happen and there was nothing he could do about it except prolong the inevitable. He managed to steal a glance at the mech sitting beside him and found that Ironhide was staring at him, giving him that profound but unexplainable expression.

"'Hide?"

Ironide's head quickly swerved away from the human and was just about to say something stupid like 'the stars are pretty tonite' or some soap opera human shit when a light touch landed on the bridge of his digit.

"I know something's been bothering you. You usually say what you mean but for some reason, I feel as if this time, you can't. At least not to me,"

The human's tone was rather saddened and Ironhide's spark yearned to comfort his fragile human. Instead he gathered Will in his servo and brought him closer to his face.

"Will...you are important to me and will remain so until...till are one."

Will's eyes widened at the mech's declaration of love, even if 'love' wasn't directly said to him. The blue optics that gazed at him seemed to be more sad afterwards and Will's head bowed. _I'm not ready for this...I still miss them. Sarah, Annabelle. But...this feeling. It's the same somehow whenever I think of them. No, it's not the same...it's stronger. Stronger than I ever felt for my family_.

"Ironhide...I..."

"Don't say anything that you don't mean, Will," the mech admonished him in a soft whisper and Will's throat tightened. His stomach dropped like a stone, heavy and painful; another silence took place, this one uncomfortable and painful for the pair.

Ironhide placed Will on the rocky ground again and the two observed the stars in the dark sky. Neither of them noticed a soft blue glow that appeared on the cliff next to them.

It was Virtus Prime who had discovered the couple in their recharge states and his optics took in the human's naked form. The Allspark vessel was very well crafted and he admired the creator's craftsmanship for this being's proportional body. The head was crowned with a mass of dark brown hair and sweaty bangs still stuck to the pale forehead. The vessel's body started with a slim neck that gave way to small shoulders and narrow torso, which in turn led to two legs that had defined calf muscles and lastly, the feet themselves were quite small but not too feminine.

His hand reached out to touch the being that had captured his brother's heart so much but his hand was caught in a much larger servo and two furious optics glared at him.

"Brother," Virtus started to say but Optimus yanked his hand away from the human who was still soundly asleep. He rose to his full height and Virtus knew that he had crossed a boundary with the Autobot Leader.

"What are you doing here, Virtus Prime?" Optimus demanded of his brother. He heard his brother approach him but had hoped that Virtus would give them some privacy. On the contrary, curiosity seemed to have won out with Virtus and Optimus suddenly wanted to hurt this mech who dared to reach out to his bondmate. It wasn't of a territorial matter to Optimus, but he didn't want to risk anything that involved Sam.

"You are all needed back at the base. Prowl thinks he knows where the next abductions may occur."

"Prowl would have sent me a direct message." But Virtus knew that Optimus wanted to say 'not send you'. _By Primus, this human certainly has his brother enraptured terribly._

"He did. In fact, he sent you several and you would know if you had checked your messages."

Virtus' reply angered Optimus and the Autobot Commmander was just about to put his brother in his proper place of the Autobots when he heard a soft moan behind him. Sam's eyes blearily opened and the first thing the poor human saw was the standoff between two Primes. The second thing he noticed was of his nakedness and how the stranger could see it as well. A quiet squeak came out of Sam's mouth and Sam jumped to his feet, only to hide behind one of Optimus' legs.

"What? What are you doing here?" Sam yelled hoarsely as he tried to hide his body from the peering gaze of Virtus Prime.

"This gets more amusing by the cycles," Virtus whispered under his air intakes while out loudly saying "At ease. Human. I'm just here to inform Optimus that his presence is needed at the base."

"Uh...ok...why not just send Optimus a message via comm link instead of coming all the way out here?"

Virtus gave a sigh of exasperation in response to the human repeating exactly what Optimus had told him. He ultimately gave up trying to analyze humans in general. He had better luck dealing with all the bird poop that decorated his head and shoulders stacks. Without another word, the Prime transformed into an identical Peterbilt truck and drove away, leaving the pair with mixed reactions; one was angry and the other was just confused and embarrassed.

"What was that about?" Sam asked his lover, his eyes still riveted to the spot on the horizon where the truck was last seen. Optimus did not immediately answer his question and Sam had a feeling that this stranger crossed the line with his loved one. And this line directly concerned him.

"We should return to the base, Sam. As much as I would love to stay with you longer in my hologram state, other pressing matters await us."

"I understand."

**Autobot HQ; **

When Mirage onlined again, he was surprised to find himself not only unshackled to the bed he was laying on but also being unguarded as well. _These autobots are so trusting! No wonder they're losing this war!_ His lithe form rose from the berth and the first thing he thought of was an escape route. His optics searched for any openings in the Medic Bay and there were two, one on opposite sides. The one in front of him appeared to lead deeper inside the HQ; however, the one behind him seemed to veer off to the side of the building for he could see streams of sunlight drifting through in the waking hours of dawn. Opting for the one closer to the outside, his finger pressed against the side panel on his right servo and his cloaking device activated. His form blurred into the background of the environment and walked towards it. He waited for several moments to hear for any sounds of movements outside the door. When the silence lasted for more than ten "clicks" he propped the door open and quietly slipped through only to find a young human staring directly at him. It was that fleshling he had to escort back to base!

"What are you doing?"

_Maybe if I don't say anything, the others will think him crazy or slow. _His hope of bypassing the boy was dashed when a fellow saboteur came up behind the young man, asking him if he was ok.

"Uh yeah. Just talking to myself," Sam replied hastily but Jazz knew something was up. He activated a special program in his processor that could bring up any abnormalities in his area and suddenly Mirage found himself facing the business end of the Autobot's gun.

"Mirage, I know ya uh there! Show yaself."

Mirage calculated the time it would take for him to take Jazz down and followed through the motions of the plan. He quickly spun himself to the right, taking Jazz's pistol in his right servo. As he rotated though, Jazz ducked and kicked his feet off the metal floor. A loud crash echoed throughout the area, bringing the attention of the others to the fight. Mirage, caught off guard by Jazz's quick reflex and still recovering from his injuries, fell awkwardly on his front and Ironhide's cannon nudged his helm, clearly letting him know that escape was futile. However, the dashed hope of such a thing no longer existed in Mirage's processor for he saw something in his reflection. In place of the Decepticon emblem, an Autobot symbol decorated his helm's front. _What the frag?_

"Get up! Decepticon punk!" Ironhide demanded and Mirage could hear the cannons starting up. What did he get himself into? Mirage absolutely had no faith in the Primes or the divine. He believed in the survival of the fittest but at the same time, he hated this war between the factions. It was meaningless; unfortunately, Megatron permanently silenced anyone who voiced out such opinions. So when the Primes told him to escort the Allspark vessel, he obeyed immediately, without asking questions. He didn't know why but something told him that Sam was important, to the Autobots, to the War. He could be the key to end all conflicts between the two warring factions and Mirage liked that idea. He was tired of all the fighting, the senseless killing of his own kin. He even had to offline some of his own brethren who sided with the gentle and noble Autobots, the weak mechs who had no fighting chance against Megatron's Army.

"Stop!" A voice called out and Mirage's head looked up at the origin of the yell. It was the human again, always saving his aft. Another question to analyze. He was Megatron's fourth in command and certainly did not need any saving. At least from the Autobts. Being rescued from his acquaintances was another story and he remembered how close he was to deactivation. By all rights he should have offlined right there and then. Just when he was beginning to see the light, he was abruptly brought back online and shards of agony ripped through his entire frame. He had heard something, a quiet voice that whispered to him in the darkness. _Not your time. Protect_. Protect what? The human? The human who had so embarrassingly saved his dying aft and brought him back to this horrid reality?

"Sam, he is dangerous! Him escorting you to us could just be a ruse!" Ironhide countermanded and his cannons were still aimed at his head.

"I know. But I know for sure that I didn't go through all that trouble saving him just so you could blow him to huge pieces that could potentially kill Will, me and others like us."

"He is still a Decepticon. Even if his symbol of alliance changed, his spark will always be that of a Decepticon's."

"Ironhide, stand down." Optimus had entered the scene and he noticed Sam's close proximity with their captive. "Mirage, please get up slowly."

The new Autobot complied with the Prime's request and he was shocked at the hand that stretched out to him.

"Welcome, Mirage, to the Autobots."

"Look. I don't want to join you and your weak subordinates. My order was to deliver the boy to you and that's it."

"And I am indebted to you for that," Optimus said, his servo still reaching out to the newcomer. Mirage hesitantly took the Prime's servo in his and felt as if he had just sold his spark to the devil, or in this case to Optimus Prime. Sam watched the scene with fascination and something bloomed inside him. They recruited one of the best Decepticons into their ranks and the human hoped that Mirage would help them fight against the Decepticons. Little did he know that Mirage no longer desired the continuation of the war and would do anything to nullify the boundaries of Decepticons and the Autobots.

The one who was not among the group surrounding the newly initiated Autobot was Virtus Prime who had watched them from afar. His eyes narrowed at the new development and disliked the possibilities leading from this such event. He had to get rid of Mirage somehow for this Autobot would certainly put a kink in his plans. Without anyone noticing him, he left the base silently and headed south of California to meet up with a certain person.

After Mirage was welcomed by the Autobots, Prowl commenced their meeting. He did admit in sending several messages to Optimus Prime but knew that his superior was rather preoccupied with something else, or rather someone else. Everyone had noticed that Virtus Prime was absent from the group but thought nothing of it really. He was a Prime and even if they wanted to bring him back, the casualties would be too high of a price to pay if he didn't want to come back immediately. He will return when given time.

"We have discerned from Sam's description of the symbol on the left arms of those abducted that each symbol emits a frequency unique to them. So, I created a device that detects this frequency of any associated symbol and it appears that the future abductions will take place in Syndey, Australia. Fortunately, this device can also detect the person's magnetic field even though it doe not give us the physical features of the Hexarians. So this search, although limited to one city out of millions, will still cover a broad area. If someone is helping out the Decepticons, then we need to get to these people, and fast."

Optimus nodded in agreement and he looked at his subordinates, correction his friends, trying to figure out who would be best equipped for this rescue mission. The twins were well known for their combat proficiencies as well as their crazy antics and the duo would be best matched with the majority of the Decepticons on this planet. Ironhide was a given for he was as old as his predecessor. Maybe older perhaps. He wasn't entirely sure about the status of his human partner but he had a feeling that were he to order the Major to stay at the base, the human would go with Ironhide anyways. Prowl usually stays at the base, working behind the fight scenes as the stoic tactician. Jazz, Prow's sparkmate, on the other hand, was a saboteur at heart and prowled the backstage of the fight with stealth and assassination, against Prowl's wishes. Yet this mission wasn't one of sabotage and Optimus Prime knew that Jazz would be better off protecting Prowl than being involved in a direct confrontation with the Decepticons. Ratchet the Autobots' CMO usually joined in the fight and was often busy trying to weld his patients' injuries together as well as defending them. His presence on the field was an absolute must.

"I want Ratchet, Ironhide, and the twins to come with me. Prowl, you stay at the base and designate any changes of the plan to us via a secure comm link. Jazz will protect you as you do so. The younger twins, Mudflap and Skid, will also be here. Small as they are, they have some fight in them and can hold off any attacks long enough for either an escape or for us to return here, whichever comes first. As for the humans,"

Major Lennox had to step in and he proudly looked up at the Prime.

"The NEST members will stay here, but Epps and I are coming with you." Will's eyes darted at the young man standing next to Optimus and he gave a wry grin. "And I assume Sam will join us as well."

"I want to come too!" Mikaela shouted and she was indignant at being left out of the discussion. She wanted to help out as well, in any way she can. Ratchet admired the girl's desire to aide the Autobots but he had feared for her safety. Something inside him tore at the thought of finding her injured body, broken beyond his repair.

"No, Mikaela. You best stay here. Same to you, Will. Your body hasn't recovered from that last encounter with Soundwave and this conflict would only aggravate your wound."

"So, something did happen to Will then?" Sam caught on to the small details of Will's hurt and he was curious to know the big picture. Ratchet's glossa slipped, earning a worried glance from Ironhide and somewhat of an annoyed expression from the Major. "I...I think I can help out with that."

"Sam, this...I don't think you can help out on this one," Will's voice hitched at the impossibility of Sam's suggestion and he dared not hope that his radiation poisoning could be erased. An uncomfortable tension existed between the Major and the twenty-two year old man. However, a smile from Sam lessened the awkward silence and he reached out for the Major's side, placing his hand directly on top of the scarred injury. Just like before with Mirage, sparks shot out from Sam's hand. This did not surprise everyone, especially those who had personally witnessed a miracle performed by Sam. Will's eyes scrunched close in pain and Ironhide's servo caught his partner's trembling form.

"Sam! Stop!" Ironhide pleaded desperately, not wanting to see the Major in pain again.

"Wait! I can do this!" Sam shouted back, once again placing his hand on the Major. The sparks fluttered across the torso and suddenly the sparks disappeared, only to be followed by a warm yellow glow that enveloped the human. Will's groans of pain quietened and before the Major knew it, the glow disappeared as quickly and as quietly as it appeared, leaving two panting forms behind and an enraptured audience. Optimus, for a second time, felt humbled to be this human's lover for he had seen the power of the Allspark, both its destructive form and its healing aptitudes as well. Ironhide, though he was extremely grateful for Sam's action, was quite irate at the seeming carelessness of Sam. He had no idea that Sam could "heal" this sort of injury before, despite being a witness to this miracle a couple of days before. He almost shoved Sam out of the way so he could wrap Will's fragile frame within his fingers but his concern was unnecessary.

Will's eyes popped open and he breathed in heavy gulps of air. He raised his shirt and discovered the scar to be gone. Nothing was left, not even a pink tinge of where a faded scar could be. His body felt more healthier and the sore ache that usually accompanied his movements was strangely absent for once. Ironhide's finger gingerly stroked his torso, as if the owner couldn't believe that this occurred. His eyes locked unto those of his counterpart's and Will saw a relieved expression on Ironhide's facial plates.

"Damn..." Will whispered, almost in disbelief at this profound miracle. "Wish you could do that before."

Sam had to laugh at that and Will laughed too, not knowing what else to do. They were soon joined by their Autobot friends. Even Mirage laughed, at least inwardly anyways. Ratchet had to satisfy his itch of validating Sam's work and he pulled out a scanner, designed specifically for humans, to check his patient's body for any lingering abnormalities. _Unbelievable! It's as if there was no shard in there in the first place! Nothing! Radiation is gone and his cells are replicating normally!_

"It seems that Will is in perfect health now, at least in the same condition as he was before the fight," Ratchet confirmed and he stored his findings to a patient database he had saved in his processor. He had to study this when time permits it! "How? How did you know this would work, Sam Witwicky?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders in response to the CMO's question.

"I dunno. Just a feeling that it would work. Same with Mirage."

That wasn't it but Sam did not yet feel comfortable sharing his thoughts with the CMO. He was the Allspark and he was a Hexarian. Upon seeing the dying form of Mirage, it seemed as if the Allspark itself had cried out at the potential loss of someone great, even if its allegiance was to the other faction. Another part of him desired to destroy him for the Decepticon emblem symbolized death and suffering. It symbolized the Prime's death and Sam's heart twisted when images of his lover's impaled form flashed before him, Megatron's vicious blade slicing through the Prime's chassis like a hot knife cutting into butter. Easy and smooth. But destruction was not the answer. Killing was never the solution. At least that's what the voice said to him. Or rather, voices. Freaking Primes. Sam definitely thought he was going to go insane with the Primes whispering almost conspiratorially in his mind.

Through their link, Optimus sensed what Sam was feeling, his optics softening at the sight of the young man who was lost in his own thoughts. A finger caressed his back, letting his other half know of his presence. The human smiled at the Prime's way of comforting him and his body relaxed.

"I'm sorry to break this celebration, but the Recon team has to get going," Prowl suggested quietly, his words bringing the group back to reality. Despite this miracle, the Decepticons won't stop with their plans, whatever they were. And they were getting ahead of them as well.

"Right, before we lose any more valuable time."

The Recon team reconvened at the Big Birds while the others watched their departure with mixed feelings. Prowl and Jazz hoped that their friends would rescue the three Hexarians. Mirage, on the other hand, was quite disgruntled at Prime's orders to stay behind; the Prime's reasoning was that his offense and defense capabilities would better defend their base better than any of them, with the exception of the Prime and the more experienced Ironhide. Mirage watched the planes leave and uncertainty took hold of his spark. For the first time in a long while, he was unsure of whether he had made the right decision or not.

**Sydney, Australia**

A soft tap on the shoulder woke Iselia from her usual nap in the chemistry lecture and her eyes blinked groggily, bringing in a pale face into her view.

"Hey! You better wake up! Otherwise the teacher will call on you again!" A voice whispered harshly and a teacher's exclamation fully brought her attention to reality.

"Iselia! Please tell us the element that has atomic number 109?"

"Meitenerium."

All the students gave the young student a profound look and Iselia had realized too late that this was one of the elements the class had not gone over yet. Worse she had answered without referring to the periodic table. _Damn_._ I really should pay more attention to my surroundings. Already got ostracized by my previous school._

"Y-Yes, that is correct. Next time you want to fall asleep in class, you will teach your peers." The teacher was polite enough not to look shocked at Iselia's answer but her body language was proof enough to Iselia that she was thought different from normal students. She went on with her lecture, going over the atomic theory and experiments involved in discovering the atom.

Iselia didn't go back to sleep, but neither did she pay any more attention to the lecture. Instead, her mind drifted languidly, similarly to the breeze that made the leaves of a nearby oak tree rustle quietly and disturbing roosting birds in its branches. The sun itself seemed to drag itself across the heavenly plains of the skies and clouds crawled at the speed of snails, slow but inexorably to their destinations. She was just about to start counting the individual leaves that adorned the oak tree like the crown it deserved in its old age when the school bell rang, its sound piercing everybody's ears and her thoughts. Books were gathered either in arms or bagpacks of various colours, whatever suited the tastes of their owners. Iselia stuffed hers in a dark navy blue bag and pulled the strap over her shoulders. She looked to the skies again, wondering if she would be able to see the celestial body of space. Unknowingly, she would get her wish, in a form undesired to the student.

"You know, you really should stop sleeping in her class. I heard one student failed from doing that. And he made all A's on her tests," her friend told her, her hand brushing through blonde locks that hung carelessly at her face. _She really should cut those if they keep getting in the way_.

"Yeah, so I heard."

Another person ran towards her and she mentally kicked herself in the front when she recognized the approaching person as her young but embarrasingly exuberant sister.

"Hey sis! Bella wanted to see us asap!"

"Why?"

"How should I know?" the girl pouted, her arms crossing underneath her small bosom that was barely held in the low shirt. "She never tells _me_ anything of importance! I feel like I'm a stupid errand girl sending messages between the two of you. Honestly, you two need to re-evaluate your relationship with each other!"

_She never shuts up...now I can't go back home and take a nap_. Iselia sighed at her loss and she continued walking past her talkative sister, her other friend quietly accompanying her to her locker at the end of the hallway.

"Hey! Wait! She really needs to see us!" The young sister cried out after her but Iselia just ignored her. Finally, fed up with both of her older sisters' attitudes towards her, the younger one marched almost threateningly to the locker and slammed it shut, the action startling Iselia enough to drop her belongings and look at her.

"Look, any other time is fine. But I'm telling you, we _are_ in danger. That's why Bella wants to see us now!"

Without waiting for a reply, she forcefully took Iselia's arm and dragged her outside of the hallway, leaving a crowd of curious students who muttered amongst themselves about the mentality of the trio.

Iselia tried pulling her hand out of her sister's grip but couldn't and to her it shouldn't be a shock. The youngest one was always the strongest out of the three, at least physically strong. Iselia had to smile when she thought that Layla couldn't do calculus without having to concentrate. _Physically strong, but not mentally, not like Bella._

She tolerated her sister's antic and they stopped in front of a small cafe that was new and few people were there. In fact, there was only one person there and Iselia could tell that Bella was not in a good mood. Her posture was stiff, even when leaning against the chair and the scowl on that pretty face set red flags off in Iselia's mind.

"Iselia, Layla, we need to leave town immediately,"

"Why?" Iselia's question made the scowl on her face even darker and blue eyes pierced opposing green ones. Iselia winced as jabs of pain poked in her mind and her hand clutched at her forehead.

"Bella, stop that! Now is not the time to be bickering with each other!"

Although Layla was only physically strong, she can sense her sister's telepathy as if it was her own almost. Bella's eyes closed and Iselia just turned her head away, not wanting to listen to either of her sisters.

"Look, I know what happened between the two of you was ages ago but still fresh in your thick skulls; however, we must put aside past grudges and work on this. Bella, tell us what's going on instead of just having us pack our stuff away."

"I sense some disturbance in the magnetic fields of this planet Earth," Bella informed them of her thoughts.

"You may as well as say 'I sense a disturbance in the force' like the jedi in those Star Wars movies." Iselia rudely scoffed and Bella was just about to send her impudent sister another sharp jap of pain when Layla slapped Iselia across the cheek, a red mark clearly marking where she had done so. Iselia's green eyes were wide in shock and she was oddly hurt that the kind sister out of all of them had actually raised a hand against them. This action was so profound to Iselia that she was speechless and never interrupted Bella's later tellings.

"There is something going on between those mechs and I have a feeling one of them is looking for us,"

"Really? But why? Why now?"

"I'm not sure; these people's thoughts are so jumbled together that I can't glean any useful information from any of them. However, I do know one thing and that the Chosen has been reborn,"

"What? But he died several millenia ago! We felt his pain when he fell against the Sleeper!"

"Which is why we must go and find him or her. His mental signature should still be the same but..." Bella's sentence drifted off, not because she was unsure of what to say next, but of an immediate distraction that was rapidly approaching them. It looked like a stealth plane from the Military but the markings on its backside clearly proved its origins otherwise.

"Damn! We've been found! Hide sisters! Do anything but not get caught by him!" Bella hissed and she pushed her sisters away from her. Layla and Iselia were shoved to the ground and landed in an undignified heap. The building next to them groaned and shook before finally being wrenched from its foundations. As if by thrown by a giant, invisible hand, the small cafe hurtled towards the raptor and exploded in front of it, the metal and wooden fragments flying and heading back to earth like deadly grenade shards. Bystanders, previously wondering what the heck the sisters were talking about, were now too concerned with saving their own hides. Screams and moans could be heard throughout the street as the shards collided dangerously with the buildings and people. Layla used her monstrous strength to tear out the road and shielded what people she could see with the road. Iselia, neither the strongest in physical and mental aspects, was gifted with fast speed, a pace that is deserving Hermes' envy. She grabbed all the people she could find nearby and placed them several hundred miles away, safe from any random falling debris and the radiation of the assailant.

"Fuck the people, Layla! Save yourselves! This world is doomed to die if we are captured!" Bella yelled before throwing another large building at the raptor. This time, the building exploded at her will and the pieces darted towards, continually following the mech even after they missed the target, which fired several homing missiles at the various debris flying at him. The two different weapons collided, producing a large smoke screen that covered the sky. Bella cursed at the clever strategy and she tried to pinpoint his radio frequency with her mind. However, other frequencies kept interfering with that of her target and before she could run, a missile exploded in front of her.

"Bella! No!" Layla screamed and not heeding Iselia's warning, came to the forefront of the battle. She jumped up in the air to catch her sister's falling body only to be knocked viciously to the ground by a clawed hand. Iselia was left, and she was only the fastest. For the first time, she paid heed to her sister's premonition and ran for her life. The raptor emitted a hoarse scream at being denied an easy capture and taking hold of the two unconscious forms, made to follow her when his defense systems bleeped at him. _Autobots!_ _I must call Soundwave and Rampage for reinforcements_. He placed in a demand for help and calculated his options. _Sam would be looking for her and I can get two birds with one stone_.

Pleased with the way things are going for him, Starscream shut all but his primary systems down, lowering his frequency so as to be undetected by the searching Autobots.

**House of Congress 199th Session; Monday 1300 hrs**

Sounds of quiet murmurs and shuffling footsteps were not cacophonous to the ears of the Secretary of Defense, John Keller. He had dreaded this session since his meeting with his old friend, Gen. Morshower several days ago and for good reason. The session was commissioned by the American President himself, an unknown feat in the American government since the past century. In addition, the topic regarded the Autobots in a critical, almost discriminatory light. Their presence had mixed reactions: one group called the Autobot-Human Coalition (AHC) fully supported their newfound allies; a second group served as the middleman for they remained strictly neutral in their stance of the Autobot Act II; a third group staunchly refused to pay asylum to these 'walking japanese bots' as they called them. This group was named the Human Coalition or also known as HC. Each group had their own specific seating area and the only people who mixed in between the two opposing groups were members of the Neutral Coalition.

John Keller, being a prominent member of the American government, had to be neutral in this issue, at least for appearances only. However, those who intimately knew him saw where his true allegiance lies, and that was with the AHC. Sitting directly opposite of him was a man in his early forties with sharp gray eyes and hair speckled with black and gray streaks. John Keller regarded this man calmly for he had read his files from an informant he trusted. Named Tristan Lioen, the young Congress member was born in 1971 and attended Stanford University at a tender age of 17. His aptitude scores were off the chart quite literally and his astute observations of politics landed him an excellent internship at the federal government offices followed by a permanent position in the Congress itself. Further details of exactly how he was appointed into a congressional seat was omitted and John Keller had a gut feeling it was done deliberately. His thoughts were led astray by an announcement and the session had now started.

Due to his direct involvement with the Autobots themselves, John Keller had the "honour" of doing an entrance speech, much to his chagrin. He hated speeches and [worse of all, he hated talking in front of people who obviously had better things to do]. The Secretary of Defense cleared his throat and walked briskly to the centre podium. All eyes were on him and the room just got more tense. Whatever he was going to say, people were definitely listening and he was sure that not everyone wanted to hear his speech, especially after past incidents.

"Hello everyone. As you all know by now, we recently have extraterrestrial visitors."

Gasps echoed soundly and Keller smiled wryly at their astonished reactions. _Clearly not everyone knew. But now they must_.

"Yes. The President has decided that the presence of what Sector Seven called them, Non-Biological Extraterrestrials, should be made public for expenses to cover up the damages are too complicated to explain with a straight face. In so doing, the President has revised the Autobot Act II and the proposal is currently going through the House of Representatives. We-"

"How long must we put up with this fiasco?" A different voice shouted out, clearly cutting him off in an abrupt way. Keller disliked speeches, but he loathed rude people. The person who shouted out was none other than Tristan and he silently cursed when the Congress Senator rose up to speak as well.

"It is very clear that the people are fed up with the Autobots and their Decepticon friends. They are living in fear that the next car they drive in is an actual NBE. Also, the damages are straining this nation's treasury. More so than all the flimsy consumers who buy with money they don't have."

"I'm sorry, but please refrain from speaking until I'm finished." However, the damage was already done after Tristan's statements and even members of the NC were whispering quietly with their neighbors. _Damn. This can get messy._

"I want to make it clear that the Decepticons are not friends of the Autobots and will have no qualms of simply eliminating us from this planet that they want to take over."

"True, but their feud has been going on for generations that span centuries. Their war now has reached out to us and we must do something about this before there is no Earth to speak out," Tristan argued strongly. "I've been told from a reliable source that this feud occurred because of something they called the Allspark and that a boy named Sam Witwicky was intimately involved as well."

_Shit! Who told him that? No doubt it was Galloway, that snivelling weasal!_

"Yes, Sam was involved and he saved the Earth by placing the Allspark in Megatron's chest."

"But the Decepticons stole the Allspark or what's left of it anyway to restore Megatron who has wreaked havoc ever since then. With the Allspark gone, what's there for Autobots? Nothing except the Decepticons! We demand reparations and homages from them as well! It is well within our right to refuse them shelter."

"You are correct, Tristan," Keller debated, "but Mr. Galloway has clearly neglected to inform you that it was the Autobots and Sam who saved the Earth from the Fallen. If we had refused them shelter and we did temporarily thanks to a misunderstanding, then you wouldn't be speaking here. We _all_ wouldn't be here."

Tristan couldn't really countermand Keller's point and so he sat back down. Although he put on a stoic appearance, his peers could tell that he was quite put-off by Keller's clever argument. No one could really complain about the Autobots saving them from imminent destruction.

"Since I was interrupted quite profusely, would anyone else care to say something before I move on?"

No one else raised a hand and Keller took this as his cue to continue.

"I have here the conditions of the President's proposal. The Autobots are allowed to stay provided that they must not intentionally harm the citizens of this nation. It is understood that the Autobots respectfully declined to share their intelligence of advanced weaponry, although with quiet dismay. However, other intelligence is required such as the files of the Decepticons and their weaponry. As to the damages incurred by their fights, the government has increased taxes across all classes, exempting of course those who live in impecunious means. Other nations are also collaborating with us in this enjoined effort to help our Autobot allies. Great Britain and Japan have agreed to share their intel for they have close ties with their allies as well. Explanations are not provided for such an arrangement though. The US Military has expressed their interest in studying any Decepticon captive but the President agrees with the Autobot Commander in the ethical side of this interest; thus, their interest must not be satisfied for it will create unnecessary tension between us and our allies. Implicit trust is absolute in our alliance."

A hand raised and Keller inwardly groaned at Tristan's willingness to speak, even after being rather humiliated by him.

"The Autobots have no right to refuse our request for studying their weaponry. It is they who landed on _our_ planet. As for the damages, the people of this united states will not put up with the increased taxes. Even the middle-class families have trouble putting food on the trouble. How else will the damages by repaired? Even if we do somehow cover all the current repairs, what about future events? The Autobots have caused at least $3 trillion dollars of damage and that's just four years ago, when the Fallen arrived. Additionally, thousands of people died, not just hundreds as told on the media in the aftermath. The Autobots must leave! And the Decepticons as well!"

"And how do you propose in achieving that, Mr. Tristan?"

"There are means of making them leave, _both_ factions."

With that said, Tristan sat back down and Keller noticed another man sitting next to him. Keller was very good at memorizing faces and he had recognized everyone in the session from a roster his assistant gave him a month ago. This young man was not one of those faces and Keller's stomach dropped like a stone when he saw the words 'Sector Seven' on top of some paperwork Tristan was looking at. _This is not good at all_.

Other questions were asked for people were ever so curious about these new visitors. A lady in her late fifties had asked a reasonable question: what happens if the Autobots leave, but the Decepticons remain here? They would not be easily swayed to leave and from what they've seen of these cold and belligerent NBEs, the Decepticons reveled in destruction and loathe humanity in a manner similar to a human would view a rodent. A nuisance and something easily dealt with.

After thirty more minutes of Q & A, the session was adjourned until after the proposal went through the House of Representative and the Senate. John Keller gathered his file of papers to his chest and walked out of the room. He again saw that same young man conversing with Tristan and wondered who it could be.

Before he could come up with a possible name, another official called out to him and his gaze strayed from the conversing pair to one of his assistants. Suddenly he had an idea, it was a far-fetched idea but he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Leon," Keller confirmed his acknowledgement and the assistant received some papers from the Secretary. "How do you feel on doing something for me?"

When the Autobots arrived at Syndey, they were greeted with the sight of destruction at the north part of the Australian city.

"It seems the Decepticon punks beat us to it," Ironhide mumbled grouchily; his servos were itching to pummel a few ugly faces.

"I hope you mean in rescuing those people and not blowing up the city, Ironhide," Sunstreaker made a smartass comment, moving farther away from the belligerent soldier.

"Watch yer mouth!"

"Quiet, you two! We need to start searching for those three Hexarians, if they're not already captured." Prime's rebuke silenced the pair. Sam's mind ached and his arm itched like a bad rash. He pushed up his sleeve and the mark Primus had left him was glowing blue, with little streaks of blood seeping from the wound.

"At least one of them is here, but I'm not sure where."

"Perhaps the device Prowl created could be of some help, Samuel." Prime instructed Sam of the device and his beloved nodded his head in agreement. He reached for the device that was in his jeans pocket and pressed several buttons that Prowl had told him to press prior to their departure. A clicking sound could be heard and the screen of the device displayed a strong signal from the northeast sector, which was quite a large area to search.

Optimus Prime's optics took in the sector to be searched and his analyzers processed the parameters of the search. To expedite the search, the Recon team would have to be split into groups but Optimus disliked the idea of small groups of his subordinates finding themselves in an ambush with their much larger Decepticon counterparts. He had full faith in their combat capabilities, but dealing with Decepticon ambushes weren't exactly their forte. Their skills shone more brightly when an attack was more thought out and the Autobots had the upperhand. Knowing Starscream though, the chance of a trap using the Hexarians was very probable and he wanted Sam to be paired with him.

A beep interrupted his thoughts and Prime answered it with a terse greeting.

::This is Prime::

::Prime, Prowl speaking. I detected an anomaly heading towards you at high speeds. The source's signal is too weak to be a Decepticon's, so it could be one of the people we are looking for."

::Are there any other ones? There should be three.::

::Unfortunately, no. Perhaps there is only one Hexarian here in Sydney.::

_Prowl had rarely been wrong before. Unfortunately, when he was, we were in dire straits. However, I still feel as if there should be three here. Samuel feels that way too and I will follow him in whatever path he chooses because I know he will make the right one._

::No, Prowl, there are three here. The Decepticons may have already captured two and with Sam being a Hexarian as well, they may use the remaining person to lure him and us into a trap. Have a backup team ready and tell the NEST to prep the base for receiving Hexarians. They could be in need of medical attention. Inform us of any new developments as soon as possible. Prime out.::

He didn't give Prowl a chance to reply due to the presence of the "anomaly" that was standing right in front of them. It was a young girl who if she was standing upright, would have been a few inches taller than his Beloved. Scrapes and blood decorated her slim form and brown bangs stuck to her forehead, glued there by sweat.

"Please! You have to help me! My sisters are in trouble!"

Her earnest pleads reached Sam more quickly than anyone and before Optimus Prime could react, she led him away from him; he cursed silently at his slow reaction while racing afterwards, telling Prowl over the comm link that they had just found one such person and were on their way to rescue her sisters, who would hopefully be the last two Hexarians to be found.

Sam's senses reeled as the world blurred in nauseating portions. The only thing that kept him grounded was the soft hand that gripped his so tightly, he could swear his hand would break under the stress. He was taken aback by the sudden appearance of another Hexarian and even more surprised at the fact that she has two sisters. However, there was nothing he could do except by led by this stranger and hope that Prime was pursuing him.

She finally stopped in front of a devastated building and gave Sam a malicious grin.

"You humans are so gullible! Lucky for us, too gullible!"

"Wait! You-"

The hologram disappeared and Starscream's form loomed ominously over the young man, who was starting to curse his own helplessness.

"Decepticons, let's take this brat and destroy the Autobots!"

Other forms towered over the crushed landscape and Sam's eyes widened in horror at seeing Thundercracker and Rampage again. Last time he saw those were on that highway, when Thundercracker beat the tar out of Mirage and nearly killed him. Rampage just stood by and reigned random shots at the innocent bystanders, killing hundreds of travelers and wounding several thousands. _Optimus!_

In response to his fear, the graceful form of Optimus landed in front of Sam and a ballistic missile took out Rampage, the shot hitting him in a critical point. Ironhide charged like a roaring bull into the Decepticon flyer with his partner Will shooting sabot rounds at Thundercracker. The Major dragged Sam to a safe hide out, well away from the fight of the Autobots and the Decepticons. Getting involved would surely be their demise and cause their partner unnecessary concerns if they had to worry about the safety of the humans as well as fight for their own survival.

"But I want to help! I can't just stay here and watch!"

"Yes, you have to. Optimus Prime is fighting for you but he can't do it effectively if he's worrying about accidently stepping on you in a misstep! You're better out of the way! Trust me!"

"What about you? What can you do? Ironhide would say the exact same thing to you!" Sam exclaimed and he struggled against Will's ironclad hold on him.

"But I'm a soldier! You're still a college student with no military training!"

The arguing humans were too engrossed in themselves that they failed to see an incoming blast and Will, listening to his instincts at the last minute, saw his impending doom. There was no way he could save both of them. But he could certainly try to save Sam. Changing his grip from a pulling type to now a pushing one, he shoved Sam away, using newfound strength to throw his friend safely out of the blast's radius. Sam's form crashed unceremoniously into the ground several feet away from Will and as he was helpless to watch Prime being impaled by Megatron several years ago, he could only watch the blast envelope the Major's form in its white brilliance. He screamed for the Major and heard it echo around in the destroyed street. However, it was Ironhide whose screams mirrored those of Sam's.

"Will! NOOO! WIIIILLL!" He couldn't reach him in time and his limbs were too heavy, his body too slow as he tried to race towards his lover who smiled at Ironhide, knowing that he had saved his friend.

Ironhide couldn't look away as the person he had come to love disappear, clearly vaporized in that energy blast. Something broke inside him and all the logistics went awry. He let out a hoarse scream, startling everyone nearby even Soundwave, who was known predominantly as the "Emotionless 'Con." The Decepticon, however, shrugged off Ironhide's cry and he fired his sonic cannon at the larger mech. The blast stretched out to its target but missed.

Soundwave narrowed his optics, unpleased that his sonic weapon failed to explode the annoying Autobot. Before he could fire again, Ironhide charged at him and struck him across the facial plates, striking the Decepticon Communications Officer senseless. The force of the punch was strong enough to push the Decepticon back into the trees behind him and loud crashes could be heard in the distance. Ironhide ran after his prey with cannons ablaze.

"You fragging Decepticons! You always take something away from me!" Ironhide's fists pummeled his enemy with renewed energy, his optics going red with rage racing throughout his systems. "First my friends at Praxus! Then Chromia! And now my sparkmate!"

His fists managed to break the protective chest plates and the spark chamber groaned with protest under the constant abuse. Soundwave's extension weaved themselves around the larger mech but each punch brought fresh and unfamiliar pain to his chassis. No one except the Primes could have inflicted such agony. How dare this stupid mech put himself in their league! He fired his sonic cannon, knowing that his point-blank attack would cause devastating damage. Ironhide was faster than he had anticipated and the cannon was crushed in his servos, his blast knocked out of its pathway and flew harmlessly into the sky. His fist grabbed Soundwave's face and his cannons fired at him. The two ballistic weapons exploded in Soundwave's face and all that remained was the basic structure with optics barely held in place by sensitive wires still connected to the central node at the neck. As if not satisfied with the ruinous face, Ironhide's fist punched through into his enemy's chest and crushed the spark. Soundwave couldn't even scream as the light faded from his optics and blackness overwhelmed his awareness.

The chest smoldered and Ironhide's fist withdrew from the sparking hole he had made. Thunder rumbled above him and lightning struck several times, illuminating a frightening scene on the battlefield. Both Autobots and the surviving Decepticons were unmoving spectators to the grieving Ironhide who knelt by the spot where Will had given his life for them, for their cause, and most importantly for him. The Weapons Specialist let out another scream, this one borne out of loss and helplessness.

"WIIILLL! Primus! Please bring him back! Oh, Primus! Please!"

The scream pierced everybody's spark or heart and they looked away, wanting to give the grieving Autobot some privacy. Only Optimus Prime looked on the sad scene and he was perhaps the only one who could fully understand his agony, his loss. The cries seemed distantly familiar to him and he brought Sam closer to his spark chamber, afraid that Sam would disappear just like Will did. The rain poured heavily over the battle scene and it seemed that Primus himself was grieving over the loss of his creation.

_ "William_...Will..."

The person being referenced to moaned and he opened his eyes. A blurry face swam into his view and he had to blink a couple of times for the image to be focused. When it did, he bolted up and scrambled backwards in fear.

"Sarah?" Will asked in a whisper; his wife and daughter died two years ago.

"Yes, sweetie. Who else could it be?"

"But, you're dead!" The Major exclaimed, still disbelieving in what he was seeing. Next to his wife sat a young girl with hair in pigtails and attired in a pink dress. "Annabelle?"

"Daddy! You're finally with us!" The girl giggled and she hugged her father around the waist. Sarah looked down at her little daughter fondly and watched her husband hold her tightly in his arms. "You're with us! We missed you so much!"

"Daddy can't stay with us much longer. Someone is here to see him, darling," Sarah contradicted as eyes turned sharply to look at her.

"Someone? Who?"

"Primus," she whispered reverently and something immaculatey immense towered over the trio.

Will thought the transformers were the biggest beings that ever existed in his lifetime. Primus,the God of Transformers, was immense both in terms of size and being. The God of Transformers was nothing like the old Dynasty of Primes. Instead his form favoured more of that taken by the new Prime but much, much larger and in colours of blue and silver. Golden optics sparkled in a handsome face that seemed both sad and happy and Will literally could see power radiate from this holy being.

"I got to tell Epps about this!" Will cried out in astonishment and Primus smiled at the human in amusement.

**"If God created man in his image, then who made the Transformers?" **

"Clearly you," Will answered. "So I'm really dead? Just like Sam was?"

"**Yes and No. Like Sam and Optimus, your destiny has not been fulfilled yet. So in essence, you are alive but only within this realm, my realm**."

"Oh." Will's face fell and his shoulders slumped at the news.

"**However, your final death is up to you. Stay and enjoy eternal happiness. Or go back and experience all that life has to offer. Those are your two choices**."

Will was unhappy with Primus' ultimatums.

"I...I...I have to go think about this," Will whispered quietly for he was the first time unsure of making the right decision.

"**Of course. Time flows differently here than the time in your world. Think carefully about your choice for it will affect the future either way."**

Primus' form disappeared in the breeze that traveled through the area where Will was and quietness blanketed the area, leaving the human to his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

_Theos, the only thing that we are granted in life with absolution is Death_

_ - Revolutionary Goblin, from "War of the Flowers" by T. Williams_

**Chapter 13: Memory, Sorrow, and Thorn**

The trip back to base was performed in sullen silence and not a word peeped out, not even from the gregarious Twins who always had something to bicker about. Instead, they comforted the Weapons Specialist, whose optics failed to register the considerate antics of the Twins. They landed rather reluctantly on Sam, whose body was in very close proximity to the Autobots Commander. A twinge of jealousy struck through him and he wistfully wished that Sam hadn't been brought back to life. That if this human hadn't existed at all. As if the Prime could sense his thoughts, the Prime's optics sharply gazed at the Weapons Specialist and he brought Sam's body impossibly close to him without crushing the frail mortal frame. Ironhide was immediately regretful of his thought and realized that it was brought by his own personal grieving. For once, he could certainly say that he knew exactly how Prime had felt after Sam's second passing but he underestimated the force of such an occurrence, the life deprived of his watchful gaze, his constant presence. His head turned at where Will would normally sit and he could almost see his partner smiling at him. His spark clenched at the stolen sight and he caught himself in time to not immediately go to the form that would sit beside him, his hands grabbing his gear with eyes that would briefly go over what he had and what he was missing. Knowing that bringing up memory cycles would only sharpen the pain, the Weapons Specialist pushed aside his grief and no one missed the sudden shift of Ironhide's expression, from anger and grieved to a hardened, almost apathetic look. For the rest of the trip, no one said anything and once more, the group steeped into a startling quietness that was almost unheard of for them.

* * *

**Where the four states meet**

The deserts are thought as a dark, barren place. It was the epitome of a lifeless wasteland but no one realized how truly alive it was, more especially in the quiet night. Light illuminated on the sandy carpet of many creatures' home and the cactus stood as sentinels, guarding and reserving the precious water. A couple of its denizens peeked their heads out of self-made burrows and only one was bold enough to venture out into the unknown. The rodent slowly crept out of its nest, unheeding the warbles and chirps of its family. He raised his black eyes to peer at their tiny heads and his ears turned up to better hear the sounds, listening to anything that might be a signal to danger. So focused was this little creature on his hearing, it failed to notice a shining star coming straight ahead for him. As it approached closer, the shining star became a giant thing and then the shadows overwhelmed him and his family. They watched as the thing landed smoothly near them, its feet missing their home by a mere breadth of an inch. The bold one was now the cowardly one and it scampered back to its loved ones, unheeding of the gigantic walking being that suddenly stopped in its tracks and a blue light emitted out of somewhere in the darkness.

"So, Virtus Prime, or is that your real name at all?" The strange mech said, his lone optic staring coldly at the Prime.

"It _is_ Virtus Prime. That is the role I have played for," was the curt reply, causing the other mech's optics to narrow suspiciously at his companion.

"It is irrelevant of what role you play, so long as your mission is accomplished."

"Yes, sir,"

"It appears that you, like your predecessor, have developed _feelings_ for this fleshling; however, I programmed you to be different, to be colder and more calculating than the true Virtus Prime."

Virtus Prime did not respond and his superior took this as his cue to continue.

"Ensure no one suspects anything, Virtus. _No one_."

The hologram's face faded into the darkness and Virtus Prime felt the heaviness of his guilt weigh upon his shoulders. He did not like this odd feeling, this hurt that ached at the thought of betraying the human. Could it be true though? Had he, like his progenitor, fallen for Sam? Only Primus knew the outcomes of every possibilities, somehow similar to the mysterious but benign Christian God. He looked towards the black sky that was dotted with constellations and a shooting star appeared before him. Perhaps that was his answer and the tall frame of the Prime stood even taller, as if no longer doubting his feelings, his duty.

* * *

**Leader's Base**

Iselia was tired of it. She was tired of all the fighting, the blood, the constant feuds between the religious order and the military of her home planet. The Ji'kisa Order led by Vriad Primaie, Orieon's older brother and the Chosen One's family bodyguard for a time, was clamoring for equality for all citizens of Hexaria. Opposing this was the Order of the Sun, an ancient religious group that consisted of high born nobles and powerful priests who acquired power through both natural and venal means. For a long time, both major factions were at peace with one another for the Royal Family had placed strict checks and balances that were to be shared by all important leaders. Although there was a royal family, the King had died in a past war and with no living heir, the throne was left vacant for a time. The High Priest dictated that event to be the advent of the Chosen One who would one day come to rise and take the Sword of Heaven against the Sleeper. From the Scriptures of the Sun God, Primus, it would read:

_And in the fall of the Handle of Time_

_ so shall come the Chosen One_

_ beloved of He who Shines and Guides Us_

_ who will take up the Sword of Heaven_

_ and strike it against the Sleeper_

This was perhaps the most direct fortune-telling ever read as most were written in riddles and a Corps of Solvers was created solely to unravel the mysteries of Primus. Iselia and her sisters were not directly involved in either groups but their First Mother, she who started her lineage on Earth, was the sister-in-law to Orieon and wife to Vriad. With such close ties to the Ji'kisa Leader, the First Mother knew the going ons of Hexaria and the majority of them were messy. Vriad had long discerned that the High Priest of the Order of the Sun wanted to unleash the Sleeper, to cleanse his planet of all "sins" as called on Earth. To save what he could, he himself lead an expedition to the budding planet Earth in the Milky Galaxy, approximately 300 million lights away. The event was jokingly called the Last Corps of Primus but no one could have guessed how close they were to being the Last Corps. Before going, however, he had left specific instructions to his brother Orieon who would later become the Chosen One's bodyguard and personal lover. Exactly what was instructed to Orieon was unknown by everyone, even to the First Mother. At least that much was told to Iselia by her parents a century ago. Now, as she lay awake in a steel cage, doubts began to crowd her mind and she thought that maybe there was something more to this Leader than what her ancestor originally thought.

Suddenly Iselia realized that this cage was indeed real and not an insubstantial thing of a dream world. Her eyes snapped open and her body jerked up, only to have a pair of hands push her down gently. She looked up to protest at whoever dared lay their hands on her when she noticed that it was Bella herself. Her older sister seemed to have aged considerably for the last day or week or two.

"You really think I've aged so fast during our first moments of captivity?" Bella wryly asked her sister, her hands going to her sides.

"I really wish you would stop getting into my damn head, Bella."

"Only because you leave yourself wide-open, dear sister."

"Enough, I'm tired of arguing with a mind-reader. Where are we anyways?"

"You are safe," a chilling voice called out to them and Bella almost hissed in reply to the stranger now standing at the cage, his obsidian eyes staring almost blankly at them.

"Ryker."

"Ah. It seems you have heard of me," Ryker replied and he reached out to her mentally. ::_We must do something about this mind-reading abilities of yours. It simply will not bode well for me to have you hear of my plans::_

A dark shadow flitted across Bella's field of vision and the whole cage whitened out to where it was just her in this white void. This whiteness abruptly started pressing against her and she fought it viciously. Her astral attacks were of no use though; they just seemed to melt into the background and Bella grew terrified at the claustrophobic environment. Soon she couldn't move and hands roughly grabbed her temple. Held in a vice grip, she was helpless to prevent her powers from being muted. A sharp scream echoed around her and the oldest sister of the trio vaguely realized that it was her who was screaming loudly.

_Hush_

Obediently, she did and the screams ended, her cries of despair only feeble echoes of her struggle against this horrible person.

_You will be hushed and you will no longer struggle. You will know peace and serenity, both of which was denied to me a long time ago._

_No! I can't let this monster win! I must...I must..._Bella had an indomitable personality and she didn't go down without a fight. Knowing that her defeat was inevitable, however, had her conceive a new idea, something that even Ryker hadn't picked up. Her sisters had a psychic link with her and quietly but quickly, she pieced a part of herself and of what she knew in both Layla and Iselia. Implanting them in their subconscious so that none but the strongest of all Hexarians could pick it up, she sealed her precious self away and then she knew only darkness.

Iselia didn't know what was going on except that her sister had collapsed so suddenly over here while the stranger merely looked on as if nothing significant had occurred.

"What did you do to her?" She yelled, gathering her sister's pale body into her arms.

"I merely quietened her down."

"Quietened? No!" Iselia knew what he had meant by that. It was a term only the High Priest and few of his closest acolytes used when speaking to the public. A more suitable term would have been 'silenced' and the person would no longer be known as they once were. Muted and incommunicable, they were akin to wraiths that leeched off those full of energy and not giving anything in return, although inside they have wished to at times.

"Why did you do this? What's the meaning of this?"

"I want our race to be reborn and this requires thirteen sacrifices."

"Sacrifices? What do you mean?"

"Each person that you see here have a mark on their forearm. You three are the last of whom I am seeking, numbers 1, 3, and 7."

Iselia didn't want to take her eyes off of him but she had to confirm his statement. Her gray eyes turned downwards and she saw the hieroglyphic symbol for three on her left forearm. Her sister had the number one etched unto her pale arm and she deduced that Layla must have number seven.

_This mark! It appeared as soon as the Chosen One passed to be one with Primus! What could this mean?_

"It seems you are familiar with the mark, Iselia," Ryker observed

"How'd you know my name?"

"Didn't your sister tell you anything? Of course not. Not while under oath. How honourable she is and how useless she is to you now." His eyes condescendingly looked down at the prone body lying in Iselia's arms. Bella's eyes were closed and she was so pale that if one were to casually glance at her, she would have looked like a corpse. Only the slow rise and fall of her chest gave any indication that this young woman was indeed alive. Tears threatened to water her eyes but she bravely held them back, not wanting this captor to see her weakness. Apparently he already had for he gave her a long, cold stare and suddenly smiled at her, as if nothing was amiss with any of this. Her sister in a comatose state and both of them caged like unwanted criminals.

"Your sister promised your parents that she wouldn't tell you the true story of what happened and of what will happen."

Iselia remembered her sister telling them if they were ever captured by this guy, the world was doomed. What did she mean by that?

"You and all the rest seen in this room are ultimately the _last_ Hexarians still living. The Chosen One still needs to be found and brought here, but for all purposes, you are the last of our kind. Such fates are cruel to us that in order to revive our last race, we must sacrifice what is left of us to do so."

"We paid for our sins. That much was for certain and the Chosen...the Chosen had to do it."

"Yes. Primus _made_ him do it; He forced his own champion's hand to finish the destruction of our race eons ago. How could he be our Sun God if he commits this abhorrent deed? If, by forcing his own faithful's hand, He defeated the Sleeper. No, without Primus, there will be no Sleeper at all."

"That's blasphemy! How could you sully our God like that? You who was the High Priest at that time and escaped like a cowardly dog with a tail between his legs."

Iselia knew she had struck the nerve when a pale flush came over Ryker's face and inwardly, she triumphed over her foe in a battle of words. Her sister would be proud of her.

"Iselia, granddaughter of the First Mother, you will be instrumental in reviving our revered comrades and I will ever be grateful for your help."

Ryker gave her a mocking bow before straightening up and heading in the opposite direction of whence he came. A guard approached the cage with an AK-47 clutched in his clothed hands. His eyes peered lecherously at her, making the hairs on her neck rise. She disliked that leering look, the one often worn by old men unhappy in their marriages and wanting to try out a newer model for sex. All too frequently she had read in the news of rapes and never understood how men could even think about it. Now, helpless in her cage with a supine sister in her lap, she began to feel how the victims felt when trapped with a strange man and wished that she had her other sister's strength to just rip open the cage and run.

The guard, to her relief, stayed outside, although she knew that he could have chosen to get inside the cage and attempt whatever was running in his sick mind. She had known that Layla, the middle sister and to her dismay also the mediator between the youngest and the oldest of the trio, was still lying unconscious at the edge of the cage. Her head was turned the other away and so she couldn't see that she was indeed awake and had been all this time.

"Layla," Iselia whispered quietly while crawling to her side. The guard glanced in her direction but finding nothing unusual going on, turned his attention to his front. She placed her lips near her sister's ear and whispered her name again.

"I hear you, Iselia," Layla thankfully replied after several minutes of silence. She had listened to the conversation that happened between all three but opted to fain unconsciousness, despite her desire to help her sisters out. Additionally, a throbbing headache made itself known to her in a very painful way and she had a hard time following through it anyways. However, her sister's scream cured that, leaving a very terrified feeling behind and the middle sister began to grow very worried and afraid of their precarious situation.

"How in the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know," was Layla's reply. Before Iselia could ask if she could just use her brute strength to force open the prison bars, Layla fully turned to her and both sisters saw the metallic collar wrapped around her throat. Iselia's fingers gingerly reach out to touch it and the metal was cold to the touch, just like its purpose.

"The collar? What is that?"

"I really don't know. But it's somehow blocking my power."

"That guy, Ryker..."

"Yes, I heard. All of it. Question is why didn't he 'silence' us too?"

"You're asking me this?"

"You're the smart one!"

"Sorry, sister. Not in this field I am."

"Well, figure out a way on how to get out of here. Don't give me that look. I know you already have a plan in your mind. Damn, wish I could read your mind, like Bella. Shit, we have to escape and take our sister with us too."

"I honestly don't think escape is possible, Layla. Look."

At her sister's command, Layla's eyes strove over to regard her surroundings. There were other strangers in the cages too and she knew all of their faces as well. She also realized that each of them were the heirs of the lost Houses. The First Mother, before she died, had inculcated them the history of the Hexarian people, at least what she remembered of them. There were thirteen noble houses, each controlling a different segment of reality, whether it's economical, social, or even the personal wishes of an individual. _Remember their faces, my granddaughters; it is imperative that you remember them._ Of course, it was rather difficult to remember their faces after several centuries of living on planet Earth.

The other faces seen in this oblong room wore mournful countenances and the smell of fear and uncertainty was very thick in the air. The oldest person, a seemingly forty year old gentleman, was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his cell, his hands lying on top of each other with his head at a slightly bow. Upon being seen, his eyes opened and regarded Layla's. Like her, he too bore a silver collar and Layla wondered what he could do. Giving her a leveled stare, he turned his back on her, adjusting his coat as he did so before going back to his original meditation posture.

"I do wonder, Iselia," Layla started to ask, "if we have collars that block out our gifts, then why the guards with guns?"

"The guards are there more for our protection rather than hurting us,"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Well, think about it. With these damn contraptions around our necks, we are much like our human brethren. Weak and helpless."

"Well, at least I know that my sister hasn't changed much over the decades." Layla said wryly and her hands worked around the collar, already trying to fiddle with it.

"Even so, I still have admire their perseverance, especially in hopeless situations."

"Look, if you don't have anything positive to say about this, then just shut up, ok?"

Her sister's distraught expression made Iselia rethink on what she was about to say and so, the rest of their afternoon was spent in silence and observation.

* * *

**A conversation between an idealist and a pragmatist**

Ryker regretted silencing his own kin. It was akin to cutting off an arm to him and the pain hurt him almost as badly as it hurt his victim and her sister. However, if word of his plans ever reached out to his captives, they would realize that the situation was not daunting as it appeared and escape could be a real possibility for all of them. The only thing he could do was give them an illusion of despair and hopelessness. He had spent many decades planning such an event and the risks involved were much higher than the achievements possibly gained at the end of it. Vengence, though does not wait for anyone and it demanded satisfaction, either one way or the other. He had loved Primus and was a very devout follower of him. Unfortunately, misfortune rained down on his race and to his chagrin, on him as well. In the reigning years of his Order of the Sun, the previous High Priest had alluded them the ancient prophesy and its advents: the cracking of Hexaria, merciless acid rain that came down from the unforgiving heavens, and the economy had waned considerably. Trade from other planets were stunted as if their market partners knew something about their dire fortunes and were not telling them. When he had been just a proselyte and heard these auguries from the High Priest, he heard them with an innocent disbelief and thought that Primus would never let anything bad occur to his race. How wrong he had been! How much he had suffered even as he continued to believe in his invisible God. Such faith should have been rewarded. Such perseverance of his work should have caught His Eye and not be ignored. Instead, the advents of the Prophecy came into being in his time and he was frustrated at his helplessness.

When people experience pain and horror, their inner beings would be revealed to their peers. The goodness of the heart was overwhelmed by the anger of the spirit. Such misfortune could only lead to more and his people had changed dramatically over the centuries. Corruption, while present, never had a firmer hold on his people's hearts until his time and the sins of his people merely increased as the years went by. Senseless murders and riots broke out between various factions and the ever tenuous treaties still extant between the Houses dissolved. Disillusioned by the sufferings of his, he had turned his heart and soul back unto the one God he had ever known. Instead, he rather hastened the foreboding Apocalypse and encouraged the Sleeper to destroy the Chosen One who would have saved them all in time to bring in a new era, the Golden Era as it was written in the Primaea Oracles. Now this brother of his opponent guarded the Chosen One more closely than he had in the past and the only way to lure the Chosen One into his lair was to use someone that the Chosen One trusted.

"Hiena, have you done what I wanted?"

A shadow appeared behind Ryker and it bowed in deference to his equal. Yes, his equal. Not his superior.

"Ryker, everything is in motion."

"Brother..." Ryker started. "Have I done something wrong in this?"

The shadow straightened and a kind hand clasped his shoulder.

"Your methods are rather cold but the results will be the same."

"The results? Yes, you're right. I must bear the burden of my people's sins and purify this Earth."

"This Earth is young and pliable. Only our race is punishable for our misdeeds."

"No, our race has mingled with these humans and so they too share their trespasses."

Hiena was the youngest of the two. Although he too shared his older brother's views, he was more pragmatist of the two and also more open-minded. However, he dared not share his personal opinion of his brother's actions lest they would lead to his demise, like so many of his opponents. Fortunately for him, both were immune to each other's gifts and his mind was his own.

"Hiena, what are you thinking?"

"I think you should reconsider this, older brother,"

Ryker turned to face his brother and found himself facing a younger version of himself. Green eyes met its blue counterpart and both shared the same nose of their mother's. They could pass for each other except for the eyebrows and the mouth. While Ryker's sharp lips and low eyebrows gave him the appearance of a stern father, his brother looked younger and freer also. Free of the responsibilities.

"Reconsider? Perhaps. But I made my path already and cannot look back. I am the epitome of Sorrow and must follow the destiny chosen for me."

"But brother, there are millions of people on this planet. There must be another way to do this!"

Hiena realized too late what he had said and feared retribution from his idealist brother. Seconds passed, then minutes and his brother never strayed from his spot. Ryker was of course very angry at his brother but he also knew that he needed him alive more than dead. Thus, out of necessity and not of love he restrained his hand.

"There is no other way, little brother."

"You said before, that there is more than one way to commit a deed and only one way to reward it," Hiena bitterly replied, now uncaring of what his brother might do to him. Ryker just smiled and Hiene suddenly wished that he had the nicer older brother back, the one before he became the High Priest.

"It is time, Hiena," Ryker commanded his young brother coldly, "go to the Autobots' base in San Garcia and perform your _deed_ there."

Hiene bowed again and his form dissolved into its surroundings. Ryker trusted his brother enough to obey his orders, as he always did in the past, and so did not even bother to look behind to watch him leave the room.

He looked at the consoles in front of him and then at the holographic image that hung suspended in front of him. The miniaturized profiles of both Optimus Prime and Prowl teasingly stood before him and he played the video, watching the sequences of a strange device injecting an encrypted message into their systems and wreaking havoc to their primary and secondary systems. _Yes. I will force the Chosen One to come here for he will do anything to save his beloved._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry about the long period for the update. My computer crashed and I for some odd reason did not backup my stories on another PC or even an external hard drive. Actually, I did do the latter but lost the drive too! Anyhoo, this chapter is currently unbeta'd and I truly hope AngelicConquistador can look over it so I can essentially re-post it. So far, I haven't found any mistakes. Enjoy the short chapter!

**Chapter 14: Poison I – A Meeting beween Old Friends**

**General Andrew Morshower's Home, 1900 hrs**

Fire crackled in the dark living room of one of America's top secret generals. Music of Amadeus Mozart was playing quietly throughout the lower level of his two-story house. It was a perfect setting for contemplation and the General did so in a dignified manner, with a pipe that was passed down from generation to generation in his mouth and a pen hovering over a report authored by one of his oldest colleagues and best friend who is now the current Secretary of Defense.

They had first met in the first semester of college when both were taking an introductory class in political science. Back then, John did not carry the cares and worries of the world as he does now. Instead, he was a rather laidback sort of person with a dry sort of humour that became even drier over the years. Morshower himself was a big jock in high school and his football talents carried him through the college years, abling him to pay off tuition with his own money rather than relying on loans and other forms of debt. They at first did not mesh well, as their different upbringings and ideas often resulted in head-butting collisions. Eventually, through their wives' closest relationships, the tension between them calmed and to their realization, their tenuous friendship deepened over the years, thanks to camping trips with awry incidents and holidays spent at each other's living quarters.

General Morshower had to smile when the images of John trying to put a tent and failing miserably came into mind. John was not a camper, that was for certain and it was Andrew to the rescue with his boy scout experience and toughness. The ladies would giggle when the two would discuss the philosophy of Aristotle and the applications of democracy to a modern nation such as America. Their wives themselves were quite intelligent; Anita Morshower attended Yale University, following the footsteps of her father and becoming an acclaimed doctor. Her closest friend, Lauren, went to a local school in her area but was successful in everything she participated in, from academia to sports. She was a rarity, excelling both in sports and academics. Sadly, time did not treat his wife's friend very well and her passing preceded the arrival of the robots. Anita herself was already sick from cancer, having undergone three rounds of chemotherapy without any promising results. The passing of her dearest friend made her even sicker until she had to be hospitalized. In that first month of the Autobots arrival, General Morshower had lost two people he held dear to his heart. Thus, it wasn't entirely his fault when he showed some disgruntlements to Optimus Prime at their first meeting. Before his thoughts could stray into that particular memory, a sharp knock on the door broke his musings and he looked up to see a shadow standing in the door.

He clutched at the shotgun cleverly hidden underneath a panel near his chair and his eye peered through the peephole of the white front door. There, standing on the welcome mat, was indeed the main person of his thoughts, except he was a lot older than the youthful version of John Keller. Without further ado, the General placed the gun to the side of the door before opening it.

"John,"

"Andrew,"

"I was expecting you to be a little bit later than usual."

"No, there has been an unprecedented event that I failed to see. Call it hindsight 20/20."

As John spoke, he was permitted inside the General's home, the door closing quietly behind it. The Secretary of Defense still marveled at the spartan living quarters of his friend and he wondered how hard his wife's death hit him. Of course, he needn't imagine it for he had experienced the exact same event, something that brought the men of the household even closer together.

"Your usual?" Andrew asked, heading into the kitchen and already pulling out the 12-year old scotch from the wooden cabinet. John gave him a succinct nod and he took his black suit jacket off.

Two glasses later, both men were sitting quietly in front of the warm fireplace, fingers rubbing the edge absently.

"Did you hear about Sam?" Andrew asked casually, taking a small sip of whiskey.

"Yes, although that is supposed to be a well-kept secret," John chided his friend for overhearing the secure conversation between him and Optimus Prime.

"Well, a well-kept secret spreads like wildfire. So what's going on, John? Things are getting messy both in the political world and our world with the Autobots."

"I was accosted by a character, Tristan. A young, intelligent lawyer with the wrong connections to sector seven. When I say wrong, I mean it's bad news for those siding with the Autobots and Human Coalition."

"I thought the President already signed the bill, agreeing with the proposal set forth by the AHC."

John sighed heavily and the Sec of Defense took a long draught of the scotch. This raised an eyebrow as Andrew knew that John rarely took such a long gulp from a strong drink. _Something is very wrong here. And I have a bad feeling about this._

"The deadline to sign the bill is by tomorrow morning and he is still reviewing the pros and cons of the proposal. The questions raised by Tristan although valid has concerned the President in terms of finances and the heavy secrecy of the Cybertronians."

"Well, it is an expensive section of the Government. That's where the majority of the tax payers' money go to."

"Believe me, I know," John replied. "However, such hidden sectors don't have walking and talking mechanical beings."

"So what can I do?" Andrew knew that John had a purpose in coming here. He never did anything without some sort of plan behind it.

"I want you to find out the link between sector seven and this Tristan character. I would do it but time is a luxury for me. I am already bogged down with security issues in NATO and the Iraq-US war that has been going on for some time. In fact, I just found out from the leader of the Autobots that the Decepticons are convening there. They don't know why but I'm sure we'll hear from him again."

"Hmm. I thought you already sent a mole there,"

"I have, but he hasn't reported back to me since two days ago. I fear that something has happened to him or that the Leader has already made his move and things are moving too fast for even my aide to counteract."

"Well, I'll see what I can do, John. Being a four-star general does have its perks."

Andrew gave his friend a wolfish grin and John knew without a doubt that Andrew would do what was requested of him, more out of friendship than a patriotic duty to serve the US. The Secretary of Defense sighed and his body relaxed even further into the leather seat. He finished his glass of scotch and a shrilling ring pierced the air. Another sigh was exhaled, this one more out of exasperation than relief and Andrew had to smile at John's reluctance in answering his twenty-something year old daughter.

"Yes, Carla?" John curtly answered, perhaps more so than he intended. "Your car broke down? Where are you?"

Andrew heard the phone warble at his friend and waited until the end of conversation before asking what was going on.

"Her car had a flat tire and her boyfriend's out of town right now for a business conference. Seems I'm the only male in her direct vicinity to help out a poor woman in distress."

"Well, John. You best get going then. You will be updated one way or another."

The Secretary of Defense stood up and gathered his items in his hand. He shook Andrew's hand rather vigorously and quickly stepped out of his friend's house. As he approached his car, which was a rather nice silver corvette, he turned back to Andrew and tipped his hat at him in politeness. When he received a reciprocal treatment, he slowly got into the vehicle, which beeped at him as soon as he closed the door.

_"You know, you humans really need to upgrade on your cars. This V8 engine isn't going to do it."_

_ "I know, Jazz. But if a Sec Def is caught driving an alien car, then we would be in all sorts of troubles."_

_ "Yeah. No kidding"_

Without further ado, the engined revved obnoxiously, rudely awakening several residents nearby before quieting down and then the car sped off into the distance, unaware of a spectator watching from a safe distance.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yay! Another chappie and it's a doozie, both in terms of length and the events involved! Ok, the following are lists of people who reviewed my story and I just want to say that I love everyone one of you; I haven't forgotten about you anonymous readers either! I love you all! As the lists are quite long, please bear with me as I may accidentally leave a person out or two.

Thanks for the following reviewers:

**ShiftingWinds125, Hanzo of the Salamander, ranni, Pagen Godess, ChaosGarden, yamiishot, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Brian0101, Risuna-Phoenix, aliengirlguy, ryu433, SeverusDmitri18, Peya Luna, sunlightprincess, Ryle Culler, yaoilover4life, Primesbaby007, VeronicaD13, SagenWarrior, Anonyma, 1Timberwolf, Kiruya, Amazona Verde, ElementalFoxGoddess, Love Psycho, Golden feathers Edward, Lucretzia, Joyfull Scroll, Lina03, Smokes91,**

For those who put this story on their favs list:

ShiftingWinds125, Hanzo of the Salamander, Kyreewolf, MagicianClow13, AmbrosiaUchiha , hron0685, sassyx15, waitingfortruelove, inutana , xopollyxo307 , Alalaya21, Lost-Hearted Dove, Azure Gryphon, Deviously Ruined Rose, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, SkyeLight2x1, chineseartist, shikahina4ever, Brian0101, MsMalicious, nuevari, CrimsonDragon2.9, dhuron, Shadow Ninja59, ZeroGravitation, Windsib, Multidragon, Risuna-Phenix, AliMoonFlowe, Ice and Fire drago, OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23, Phantom-Heb, seshlove, sunlightprincess, FoxFirecar, EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe, Mikami9, kaorisu, Storm's Only Rider, darkmousey-15, oralyo, Akalagirl23, richgirl22, Echo of a Memor, DaemonWolfe, vynya-galad, Moonsweb, aj13walke, Death's Silent Approach, Kyatia-Shadow's child, silverdragondra, ryka phoeni, aliengirlgu, DreamWeaverKaras, ElementalFoxGoddes, yujiesara, Love Psych, yaoiluver4life, Rosethorn2, Autocon Overlord 33, Golden feathers Edward, The Eye Behind The Mas SeverusDmitri18, Mrs. Bumblebee, fasal, Good-Fellow, HarryAbbot, Clarinda, FireX-, xSpAzZyJaZzYx, Lasski, Marie-pier, Broena, and VeekaIzhanez

For those who put it on their alerts:

Hanzo of the Salamander, Kyreewolf, Kynnetic, Hikari51, Smiley-One-83, AmbrosiaUchiha, JonasGirl80, marianne, yamiishot, fluffydono, waitingfortruelove, autobotlover, Seven Per Cent Solution, Athena Wiley, ChaosGarde, racheal1987, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crysta, Lady Ashlynn, Absent-Minded22, Lifeclaw, Twilight Solstice, Risuna-Phenix, Chro, My Eternal Facade, Monochrome Kagali, Mizuki hikari, EmInArEvOl, OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23, Madi-Hatter, MichyoMadiso, Ryle Culler, cmp4drac, girlwithakit, Japanzlover2, WaterEnchantres, darkmousey-15, richgirl22, IdeaGirl123, primaaryet, krystaldragon11, blairwitch, bitethepagan, DokiDokiBOOM, Liliyes, shelljax, tigger79, Luria, AliMoonFlower, ColorMeGrayce, jerichajade, acerbus321, Dragon Queen88, Kitt21 NemesisMuse, albinochilde, ElementalFoxGoddess, BuckleWinner, Fortuna Angelu, Johnny-on-the-spot, Love Psycho, Sharem, Telekinetic, Ultimate Nerdbot, Kurobara's Knightly DayMare, Good-Fellow, SagenWarrior, bard2003, Haljaruna, Golden feathers Edward, ALISNAP, redwolf24, aliengirlgu, cirecri, Elaxandriu, Lady Avarice, SeverusDmitri1, bijju45, Blackhaven18, Ratchet J, FireX-2, Jewelclaw Lady of Win, Silver Fox 2200, Blood Shifter, Hendrick248848, Lina0, manic the hedegho, Sorceress Mish, 1Timberwolf, Kiruy, Micah Eruvie, Moonpiper, and VeronicaD13

Please ignore any mistakes and happy reading! Unbeta'd for now...

Chapter 15: Poison, Part Two – Infiltration and Deception

Weathermen were notoriously known for being well-paid liars, except maybe for lawyers. However, the fault was not their own, but Mother Nature's, due to her unpredictability and her mercurial mind. One day, she would grace the planet Earth with rays of sunshine, with cool breezes flowing through the environment. The following day, thunderstorms would wreak havoc and sometimes cause the stock market to crash, at least for a few days.

This week for was no different. The Autobots and their companions had hoped for at least one day of sunshine, as predicted by the unreliable meteorologist. Instead of having days of beautiful sunshine with lukewarm temperatures, as expected for a spring season, it rained like cats and dogs, with winds buffeting against solid infrastructures of the city of San Garcia, the Autobots' base.

Thunderclouds loomed ominously over the city, with blue light often illuminating the dark city, far so more than the ambient lights. Storms like these plagued humanity throughout their entire existence. The Autobots, on the other hand, had never experienced thunderstorms, and the fears that lightning could be potentially fatal to their systems were not without warrant. Optimus Prime, in his hindsight of an anomaly of 'thunderstorms', had _suggested_ to the Human Leader, the President of the US, that their base needed buffers, to help ground the currency of lightning strikes safely and away from the autobots. Ratchet, ever since they arrived at planet Earth, researched on the ways that the Autobots could function in a situation like this and managed to come up with a temporary device that would de-amplify the currency. Unfortunately, it could only be used once, as discovered recently by an incident where Jazz, the willing participant, bore it on his wrist and was traveling somewhere when he got struck by lightning.

The result was Jazz being carted off to the Medbay, with Ratchet hovering over him, his optics deep in concentration. Ratchet saw that the system had been overloaded and was forced to place Jazz in a stasis lock before working on the chassis. To his joy though, the damage wasn't as extensive as it could have been, thanks to his little gadget. Unfortunately, when he pried it off the saboteur, it cracked in half and the CMO knew that more work had to be done. He sorely wished that his engineering partner were here as he was no engineer himself. He missed Wheeljack. He had even missed the infamous pair of twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, until they arrived and started teaching their prodigies some foolish antics, such as giving high-grade energon to Prowl. Ratchet groaned at the memory of Prowl swaying drunkenly in the bay corridors late that night. Thankfully, there were no humans around for Prowl was not paying attention to where he was going or what he was stepping on. Ratchet had to comm. Jazz, who was already awake and on his way to help. When the CMO questioned the twins and berated them harshly for spiking Prowl's drink, Sunstreaker just shrugged his shoulders and blatantly him that he and Sideswipe were out doing recon around the base, ensuring that were no Decepticons lurking about. Ratchet's energon line (akin to a vein in the forehead) grew bigger at how the older set of twins weren't the culprits this time. Before he left the twins in their berth, Sunstreaker called out to him and shouted, "you should ask our doppelgangers."

"Doppel-? Those two are in deep frag now!"

The CMO's optics shuttered closed in memory of beating the smaller mechs with his large wrench; he was so lost in memory that he didn't see a small girl walking towards him, tears in her eyes.

"Ratchet?" A soft voice called out to him. It was so soft that Ratchet's audio sensors almost didn't detect it. The wavelength of its owner identified her as Mikaela Barnes, Sam Witwikcy's fomer girlfriend and now just friend. His optics onlined, and saw the tiny form of the human girl. From the tear streaks on her cheeks, it was clear that she had been crying. Captain Lennox was a good friend of hers and his passing was hard on everyone. Sadly, Ratchet knew that there was only one other being who suffered a greater loss than the girl. His memory cycles briefly recalled that horrifying moment when Captain Lennox was engulfed in the bright light, with Ironhide screaming out his name, tearing out his vocal processors. The CMO had to repair them on a sedated Ironhide as soon as they arrived and even after the surgery, he could still hear pained mumbles of the deceased captain's name.

"Ratchet? How is he?"

Although the CMO had two patients in his Medbay, he knew who she was asking about. His optics looked down at Prime's Weapons Specialist and his glossa clucked against his dentas.

"Stable for the moment. I fixed his vocal processors at least."

"Vocal processors?"

Those terms sounded familiar to the twenty-year old girl and Ratchet smiled at facial expression on her young face. Humans were such an expressive species!

"I wish I could say the same for Bumblebee," Ratchet said.

"Actually, Sam kinda fixed that," Mikaela murmured in a quiet tone, unsure of whether Ratchet would explode in anger at Sam's attempt in doing his job or that someone else had beaten him to 'fixing' his mechs.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Couldn't you hear them in the hallway?"

The lady's tilted sideways in confusion; the CMO must have been really stressed out if he couldn't hear the drunken singing and an occasional thump. The NEST squad members were joining in the fun, lending their timbre voices to the duet.

Ratchet's audio sensors had indeed picked up their sad try at singing one of Frank Sinatra's songs and he shook his head.

"Amazing how that boy just seems to turn things around, even…" the sentence trailed off but Mikaela knew what he meant. To bring everyone out of their misery, including his own, Sam had opted for a late night party. He had managed to heal Bumblebee, who had returned from a mission given by Optimus Prime. What he was on a mission for was anyone's guess. Mikaela suspected that not even Sam knew of the details. With Bumblebee wanting to test his vocal cords, Sam suggested karaoke with some drinks to go with it. A few hours later, even Mikaela had to leave the rowdy crowd of both mechs and men.

"Are you doing ok?"

It was a sudden question, one not expected from any mechs, much less a human girl. He was the CMO and everyone expected him to be at the prime of his health, both physically and mentally. In all of his long years of existence, no one ever asked him that question, except maybe for Wheeljack, his closest friend before the Great War.

"Yes," Ratchet's voice sounded monotonous, uncaring that Mikaela asked about him. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno," she walked forward, only to stop at his feet.

Her neck craned upwards and Ratchet knew from a medical standpoint that having a neck craned like that would place extra stress on the discs of the spine. He bent to one knee, taking care in not 'bumping' into her form, and opened his palm. Surprise crossed her tanned face and she seemed to hesitate. Just when Ratchet thought she wouldn't take his offer, she slowly clambered unto his servo, her feet clumsily getting a hold on it. Once she was settled in the centre of his palm, he very slowly lifted her up, his other hand cupping the one holding the fragile human. He knew that humans were prone to sudden motion sickness if picked up too quickly and he gently placed her on his left shoulder. Her movements gave him an odd tickling sensation and he found out that he rather liked it. She fidgeted in place, her warm legs lying against his chassis while her hands clutched at the metal plates.

"Comfortable?" He asked her when she stopped moving, stopped giving him that nice tingling sensation.

"Uh huh," was the reply before there was silence in the Medbay.

"So what _were_ they doing while I was going through my memory cycles?" was the question that caused the human beside him to grin and laugh.

"You wouldn't believe it,"

"Please share."

-o0o-

"Hey! Hey! You can't sing for shit!" Epps shouted hoarsely over the din of noise in the large entrance.

"And you can?"

"Betta than you!"

"Prove it!" Muddflap challenged the now captain of the NEST squard, his brother still leaning on him and blue in the face. "Don't you dare expel yer shit on me, bro'!"

"I'm not sick! Just hanging on." Skidd replied in a weak voice, finding his brother's jerky movements rather nauseating. "just keep still!"

The smaller set of twins weren't the only ones drunken off the high-grade of energon. Sunstreaker was busy fighting off a smooching Sideswipe, who was too far gone to register the shock on everybody else's faces, except for the Autobots. Only they knew the extent of the twins' relationship and they wholly expected for Sideswipe, the more emotional partner, to go into a sappy mode. Nonetheless, the elder twin still tried to pry off his clingy counterpart for a few minutes before finally capitulating to the situation and groaning as Sideswipe kissed him passionately, the rawness of the kiss causing arousal to spike throughout his chassis.

Prowl and Optimus Prime were the only sober ones, knowing that perhaps this happy occasion was just too good to be true. Also, Decepticons had a nasty knack of intruding on their happy moments, ruining them with hate and awful battles that usually resulted in half of the Autobots ending up in the Medbay.

Previously, Prowl occupied the Medbay, much to the dismay of the CMO. His colours had started to dull after three days' lack of filling up. Ratchet, after seeing the same mech just sitting next to his beloved for days on end, finally had the twins bodily take him out and he gave specific instructions that Prowl was not to do anything except refill his tanks with more fuel.

Mirage, the Autobots' newest member, did not partake in the cajolery either, opting instead to lean against the metallic wall, a confused expression on his face. He had spent all of his existence fighting, against the Autobots and sometimes his own allies, if he could call them that. The Decepticons were rife with its members having their own agendas, whether it be out of revenge, power, or even both. Some had agendas just out of sheer boredom. This odd scene of humans getting intoxicated with various liquids just for the fun out of it puzzled the former Decepticon spy. Why do they do this? Is it their version of mourning a loss of someone they knew?

He was left at the base when the group left for Australia and he analyzed the human behavioural patterns in the before and after scenarios. Before, virtually everyone was excited and apprehensive at the same time. Sam, the boy he escorted at the Primes' whim, was almost jumping for joy when the human General informed that there could be other Hexarians, indicating that Sam may not be alone. Of course, since he was having trouble translating those documents, it was no wonder he wanted extra help, especially from those who still 'remembered' who they are. In addition to the boy's excitement was the unusual closeness of another mech/human pair, this one consisting of Ironhide and the Captain Lennox. Mirage was not new to love, at least not love between two mechs, but the idea of two entirely different species falling in love stumped even the analytical mind of Mirage. Last night, when he was doing his rounds of patrol, he passed by Ironhide's berth and overheard a strange conversation, one that he was still going over in his CPU.

_"Hey, 'hide,"_ _Captain Lennox was looking pointedly at the wall opposite, clearly not wanting to look at his guardian in the optics. _

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Have you ever fallen in love?"_

_There was a moment of quietness and for a second, Mirage was going to keep going until Ironhide, the infamously stoic Autobot mech ever known, replied with a soft 'yes.'_

_From the stories of his Decepticon allies, Ironhide was perceived as Optimus Prime's left hand of justice, unemotional in metting out rightful punishments and putting down his enemies permanently. To hear that Ironhide had been in love once astounded Mirage, prompting him to stay put and listen to the rest of the conversation._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "He passed into the Matrix."_

_ "He?" Captain Lennox's voice sounded hopeful._

_ "Yes, does it bother you that I was with a male?" Mirage stifled a chuckle at Ironhide's straightforward question. The mech was never one for subtley._

_ "No," Lennox's voice rang out from the room, "not at all."_

_When the talking discontinued, Mirage had moved on, not wanting to get caught by Prowl, who was still suspicious of him. _

"Coin for your thought, Mirage?" Another voice interrupted his musings and Mirage's lip plates curled into a grin, knowing that the mech beside him had meant the human expression, 'penny for your thought?"

"Virtus Prime, I did not see you arrive today."

Mirage's optics took in the chassis of the Prime, almost identical to that of Optimus Prime's. The former Decepticon spy noticed that the Prime was looking a little ragged around the edges, as if he was under a great burden. He knew that a Prime held a lot of responsibilities and bore a lot of grief for them too. Back in the Great War on their home planet, he had heard stories of Sentinel Prime being the last ruler of Cybertron. He even heard rumors of Optimus being a possible heir to the Prime Dynasty. However, Megatron had deliberately destroyed any records regarding the Prime Dynasty. It was as if the deceased Megatron didn't want anyone to go snooping around in there and find something that could end the war or possibly end him.

However, Virtus Prime was a complete stranger to him. There were never any stories of him, not even rumors. The only possible Prime known at that time was Optimus. Thus, he was very surprised to see another version of Optimus and had almost mistaken him for the Autobot Leader until he noticed that the colours were reversed. Where there were blue streaks, now on Virtus, it would be red. The faces still bore startling similarities: the same blue head with a battlemask in place, the same antennas that stood attentively on either side of the face. It gave Mirage a feeling that he was looking into a mirror image of Optimus.

His method of arrival, however, made him instantly suspicious of the Prime. Not even his advanced detector sensors picked up any strange signals of this new arrival and that concerned the former spy. As a saboteur and scout, he had the most updated version of any weapons or sensors available to a Cybertronian. His HUD came with additions of graphics that showed levels of his essentials and controls of isolating pain receptors from certain injured areas. His most important device was the small little box that was tucked safely away in a subspace pocket and was primarily for either missions that required scouting or assassination. Jazz, his immediate rival, shared the same equipment but modified. He still wanted to figure out how Jazz bested him from that last match on Praxis. Perhaps, in his incapacitated state, Mirage could see and find out. Ratchet, however, would not stand for it and, if Mirage was lucky, would most likely shoot him. He had a feeling that if it came to that, even Sam would not choose him over the life of his friend.

The Prime shifted beside him and Mirage saw that he had moved from his spot, heading towards the pair of Optimus Prime and Sam Witwicky. To any other mech, it appeared that he just wanted to join in the fun. Mirage, on the other hand, noticed that there was a sense of urgency in those footsteps and his eyes caught a tiny flicker of something strange that was etched right above the neckline of the Prime's head. His HUD displayed a silent warning signal and Mirage suddenly felt his fuel tanks drop. He needed to keep an eye on this Prime. The Primes themselves gave him the burden of watching out for their Chosen One, who was seemingly unaware of a potential danger, and Mirage was very good at dealing with his responsibilities, quick and efficient.

For now though, Sam should be safe in the presence of Optimus Prime. As the two Primes conversed, Mirage kept a watchful eye on the Prime's sparkmate. He was so focused on watching the threesome that he failed to pick up shadowy movements to the left of him.

-o0o-

Hiena was apprehensive for a moment when he saw everybody gathered right behind the entrance to the base. However, the drunken shouts and the distraction of the twins eased it away; no one would notice him sneaking around. Just in case though, he disguised himself as one of the guards he had seen guarding the exterior. He hadn't dispatched them like he usually does; instead, he merely sneaked by them as well.

Unfortunately, just as he was about to enter the main hallway of the base, Mirage came and leaned against the wall. He only had two options now: camouflaged himself or act like one of the guards inside the base. If the former, then he would be risking detection by Mirage. His brother, Ryka, had told him that there were some of these beings who had special abilities to 'detect' invisible threats such as him. The way this mech was built told Hiena that Mirage could possibly be one of them. His slight frame and few weapons on hand indicated that Mirage was clearly not a frontline soldier; he was built more for stealth and sabotage. So, he couldn't really risk going invisible then. He would have to act like a drunken NEST soldier then. There was one thing though that may make that difficult to achieve. NEST was an ultra-secretive Government sector, a secret that only the Human Leaders knew like the American President and his Military staff. Thus, it would mean that only a handful of soldiers were within this sector, which lead to a chance that these NEST soldiers would know each other like a family and would instantly recognize an imposter. It looked like he may have to wait a while until Virtus Prime came up behind him.

"Go, Hexarian," the Prime said to him in a neutral tone. "I will distract him. Our Leaders do not have patience."

Hiena was very shocked at how silently the huge mech could essentially sneak up on him. The Prime did not wait for an answer as he continued on his path towards the silent sentinel.

With the Prime temporarily distracting the other mech, Hiene used this opportunity to slink away into the hallway. He had a feeling that there were would be security cameras, so he was already in his cloaked mode by the time he saw the first security camera. The base was rather bare and Hiena tsked at the lack of decoration. If he didn't have a mission to do, he would have stopped in the hallway and started thinking of ways to lighten it up a bit. Of course, several millennia, he had time to do that. Just like he had time to change his younger brother's ways.

He shivered a little bit at the memory of those cold determined eyes that stared back at him in their conversation a few days ago. _This world will burn with their sins for they have been tainted by Primus' offspring._ Just when he was starting to like the planet earth and their unusual habits, his brother had to go in a destructive mode, just like he did during _that_ time as well.

Soft murmurings caught him off guard and he stood still, his mind now trying to focus on his current situation. He had stopped next to a rather large dooway that towered well over 15 feet. It must have been built to accommodate the Cybertrionians in their alt-modes. There was another door to it as well, one that stood a lot closer to the ground and more suitable to the human species. He waited, stockstill, listening to any sounds that could herald an approaching visitor. The murmurs continued, interspersed with a light laughter.

He risked looking into the doorway and saw that the yellow mech was conversing to himself. Perhaps locking himself inside an immense room was getting to him. When there was another burst of laughter, Hiena saw that there was a small clump located on Ratchet's left shoulder and the clump was clearly talking to him. It waved its arms and Hiena realized that this clump was a human. Truly, it was amazing to see how two different species could communicate with each other. He just wished his brother could do the same.

He didn't have the luxury to relish in this odd scene and he quietly walked away, not wanting to be caught by anyone.

After a few moments of walking through the hallways and passing up empty rooms, he finally found his target. He made sure no one was nearby and proceeded to pick the locks on the human-sized door. A satisfying click echoed and for a moment, Hiena thought the alarm was going to go off. It didn't and the Hexarian mused at how confident his enemies were before entering the room.

Since it was a Communications Room, Hiena was not surprised to see computers on and running, with the security cameras displaying the world they saw on flat screens. He absently fingered the little device his brother gave him before going on this mission and he wondered if there was a specific computer that only Prowl and Optimus Prime used. Seeing that they were high commanding officers, they had to have something assigned to them for their usage. He scrounged around in the dark, seeking for the right one. There was a stern looking one located in the centre of the mass of electronics and metals. Could that be it? He stepped closer to it and his head craned upwards rather painfully. How in the Primus' hells was he going to get up there? The next flat plane he could see was easily 10 feet up. His tall frame stopped at 6 feet itself. There was no way he could get up there without some help. _Think…think_.

His brother did say that the little device could be implanted virtually in any USB slots. Still, all the major components would be either in the very back, amongst wires that snaked their way around the computers, or if he was very unlucky, on that top plane. He hoped for the very back option and made his way to the back. He was in luck, apparently, for as soon as he went to the back, his eyes landed on an empty slot.

He slipped it in and brought out his minicomputer, one that he stored safely in his pocket. A few minutes later, he entered the biostats page of the mainframe computer and uploaded the contents of his brother's implanted device. There was an audible beep and soon, the colours of the computers changed from blue to red, signifying that someone had tampered with the firewall. It would be too late though. By the time the Autobots would get here, the virus would have been uploaded and running through the systems, effectively turning off their defense systems and targeting those of its targets: Optimus Prime and Prowl. As soon as they would attempt to sign on to any computers and upload any information, whether it be from the world wide web or their own database, the virus would integrate itself into the binary codes and wreak havoc on their core systems. He had to admit, his brother was single-minded and very thorough. There was a certain time limit on this virus and his brother held the antiviral program, the only one in fact. Such a cruel thing to do.

Having accomplished his mission, he left the room and sought for a way out before the stampeding starts. He did not want to be here when all hell breaks loose.

-o0o-

Prowl jerked and two digits pressed against his head. _There's something wrong…defense systems are down and …!_ His HUD glared red back at him and his systems started to whine horribly, bringing everyone's attentions towards him. Remarkably, most of the humans there had sobered up and the room was filled with questioning yells and shuffled movements.

"Prowl?" Wide optics landed on his commander and he clutched at his head as shards of agony ripped throughout his entire body. His chassis trembled uncontrollably and he had a terrible sensation of falling. Before he could utter a warning to Optimus Prime, everything darkened around him and then there was nothing, not even Jazz.

Optimus Prime caught the Communications Officer when he staggered forward and then collapsed. If Optimus hadn't been there, then Prowl's form would have crushed his sparkmate and his friends unintentionally. The mood of the party abruptly shifted, from that of a drunken, joyful type to an apprehensive type. As soon as Prowl collapsed, the NEST soldiers immediately went into action, with Epps shouting orders to his men to clear the area for their allies who need a wide berth.

"Sideswipe, take Prowl to Ratchet; Sunstreaker, scout the area." Optimus' servos manipulated Prowl's form to where they were pushed under the downed mech's knees and around the doorwings, careful to not break off the sensitive wingtips. His CPUs worked to figure out why Prowl had so suddenly collapsed and delved into the firewall that was broken only to find himself drowning in the excess barrage of numbers and senseless data that streamed across his HUD. Red warning signs splattered all over his HUD and he took a misstep, falling on the floor and taking the still Prowl with him. Sam's frantic shouts could still be heard above that awful noise of something and Optimus Prime realized, with a shock, that the noise was coming from him.

"Slag it! We have to get Prowl and Optimus outta here!" Sideswipe had already lifted Prowl into his arms and proceeded to head for Ratchet's Medbay, where hopefully the CMO would find a way to fix the severely glitching Communications Office. His brother Sunstreaker and Bumblebee had slung Optimus Prime's arms over their shoulders, and Sideswipe feared that maybe taking in Mirage was a bad idea. He was the last person to be seen around these two and Sam Witwicky. Speaking of which, where was Sam? No time, he had to get Optimus and Prowl to Ratchet first.

"S-samuel…" Optimus kept mumbling as he hung limply between his supporters. The world kept shifting around him and his components felt haywired, as if someone had sent a voltage surge throughout his whole body. He heard voices crying out in the background but the one voice that kept him anchored was that of his partner's yell of confusion and shocked realization. _Samuel! Someone has taken him!_ _But who? Who could have taken him away?_

"….Virtus Prime…" someone shouted nearby in a worried tone. "Virtus Prime was last seen with Sam."

Optimus made a noise in the back of his throat cables and he tried to online his optics. When he did, he saw that he was being laid across a berth in Ratchet's Medbay. Ratchet was barking out orders and there was a female voice relaying that same message, but to another group of voices, one that spoke English and not Cybertronian. Both people and mechs hustled nearby, the sounds ringing loudly in Prime's audio receptors. All the while, Sam's yells became dulled and there was a disturbing silence, one that made him think of the worst possible scenario. Sam, his Samuel was gone!

"…slaggit…his systems are not responding…Jazz…you are not supposed to be up!" A hoarse shout called over his head. When did Jazz wake up?

"Jazz? He's gone…" Optimus said, his voice uncharacteristically trembling. He didn't care that he sounded weak; he had just found his sparkmate and now he lost him again! He struggled to get up but two strong servos pinned to the berth he was laying on. When he looked up, his optics stared mournfully into those of Ironhide. There was understanding there and it made Optimus struggle even more.

"…No…let me go…I'm ordering you!"

"I'm sorry, Optimus," the black mech whispered to him in a gentle tone, but his grip still held him down quite firmly, unmoving.

"Prowl's in forced stasis lock! Mikaela, status on his internal systems!" Ratchet's voice could be heard from a distant, even though the owner was standing right beside Optimus. His movements were rapid and Optimus had to close his optics, the dizzying sensation almost overwhelming his processors.

"His internals are dangerously low, but it is as if he's overheating!"

"Slaggit! We'll have to cool him down. Where's the anti-coolant? Jazz, you will be lying down on the berth, one way or another! Give me that hypo!"

Ratchet's face swam into Optimus' field of vision and there was a sad smile. Without warning, his systems started shutting down and as the field darkened around him, he only thought of Sam and his smile.


	16. Chapter 16: Poison, part III

A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffy! But anticipation is what keeps you reading, right?

CHAPTER 16: Poison, part III

Orns later, Ratchet's wrench landed on the small (by Cybertronian standards) surgical table beside him. He had finally managed to stabilize Prowl's energon lines that gone haywired in response to the virus. The virus was still problematic though as Prowl's core engine still neared overloading limits and if they were lacking in their vigilance, there was a strong chance that the Communications Officer could offline himself without giving them ample warning. This greatly troubled both Ratchet and Jazz, who avoided being given a hypo by the former by helping out with handling Prowl's form when it would jerk and shudder at the wrong times underneath Ratchet's wrench and saw blade.

Optimus and Prowl were still in stasis lock, although the Autobot Commander was in a deep healing sleep rather than Prowl's drug-induced one. It wouldn't be too long until Optimus would waken. However, the CMO wished that he would stay under because the reality wasn't that much better wherever he was at. It couldn't have been a good memory cycle if the pained cries of Sam's name were of any indication.

Amidst the commotion, all the humans, both NEST squad members and their personal companions, had scrambled into the Medbay to help out the suddenly overwhelmed CMO. All were there except for one important person.

It was Sideswipe who had noticed Sam's absence and, according to the red lamborghini, Sam was last seen with Virtus Prime, who was conveniently not here either. What in Primus' name was going on? Had Virtus kidnapped Sam, using this chaos as a diversionary tactic?

Seeing at how Virtus in turn was last seen with the Autobots' newest member, Ironhide imprisoned Mirage and strictly forbade _anyone_ from visiting him, all but for himself and the CMO. If one hadn't known better, he or she would have thought Ironhide as a ruthless and cold temporary leader of the Autobots as he subdued Mirage into cuffs that served as an electromagnetic field dampener, which cut the spy off from his cloaking devices and other spyware. Jazz himself made sure that Mirage had no 'surprises' up his subspaces by inspecting Mirage's chassis and taking a couple of items away from the prisoner, items such as a depolarizer device that deactivates his opponent's first shield, a first line of defense against oncoming projectiles and firewall attacks.

With Mirage's best weapons completely dismantled and confiscated, he was left alone and cuffed in an empty room, enclosed by invisible UV-rays that would sound the alarm at the first hint of a forced exit. He wasn't going anywhere for some time and Ironhide wanted him to stay there for a very, very long time.

Ratchet's air vents let out an extended exhale and he sat back on his makeshift table, his hands scrubbing the sides of his cheekplates. Why did this have to happen now, just when they were recovering from the loss of Major Lennox? He should have known something like this was going to occur. The Decepticons waited for no one with their plots and schemes; they cared not for the Autobots wanting some downtime at least before a major battle took place.

Mikaela, Primus bless her heart, was doing her best in up keeping his tools, ensuring that they were cleaned and put away, at least the human-sized ones. Ever since the Autobot base was set up in San Garcia, he had crafted multiple items made for human hands and that project took the better half of a few years. He had just barely finished engineering the surgical tools for human wounds before Sam had previously succumbed to the Matrix in a skirmish with Megatron.

Several humans were injured since the Autobots' collapse and they were currently lying on beds, located on the very right side of his Medbay. He did not want to risk his patients accidentally shifting in their sleeps and hitting his human-sized ones in the process. That would have been a very messy clean up, both physically and politically.

Epps, fortuitously, was the only important leader not injured at all, and it was thanks to him that the situation hadn't worsened. He gave out orders to his men with a cool head and once Ratchet had injected Optimus Prime with an energyon sedative, he kicked all the humans out, saying that there would be a briefing with General Morshower in one hour.

Two hours had passed already and Ratchet began to wonder if maybe Epps' time was too optimistic.

The sound of a door opening caused him to look towards the new visitor and it was Epps himself, dressed in his usual military attire. His black shirt was drenched in sweat and clung to his body like a second skin. At first Ratchet thought that maybe he had missed something with the NEST Sergeant as Epps did look feverish under the bright light. There were deep, dark circles around the man's eyes and his face had a withdrawn appearance, his cheeks gaunt and his eyes dulled with exhaustion.

"Hey, Ratchet. Got something for you. General Morshower wants to talk to you about this situation,"

The human immediately left the Medbay, not even wanting for an answer of a 'yes' or a 'no.' Apparently, the situation was so dire, even for the Leaders of the human circle, that perhaps 'no' wasn't an answer at all.

-o0o-

"The President has postponed in signing the Peace Treaty between the US and the Autobots," a voice said from a large plasma screen that hovered quite precariously over Epps and the other NEST squad members. "This of course puts extra strain on the AHC and those hopeful for a continued alliance between us and the Autobots."

"What about other countries? I heard Gt. Britain and Japan have already been given a green light in allying themselves with the other Autobots." Epps replied, his face deep in thought at the unwelcoming news. Maybe the President wasn't so keen in supporting the Autobots after all. He couldn't believe the man would stall this important issue, especially after the chaos in Egypt when diplomacy was strained to the limits with the presence of soldiers, regardless of nationality, appeared with guns and large mechs. The cleanup was a big mess and so were the finances involved. Taxes increases that year had nothing to do with the oil prices hiking and everything with the damages incurred by the battle.

"Yes, but the other countries are following the President and looking up to him as an example. The only registered Autobots on this planet are taking residence in those three countries. With Optimus incapable of presenting us updates of the current situation, I can only assume the worst has happened."

"The worst?" What could possibly be worse than having two downed Autobot leaders and a missing Sam? Epps sure could use Sam's slapstick humor right about now, which had never failed in lighting up a desperate situation.

"I can't say much over this line,"

A dark eyebrow rose up almost into his hairline. Their communication lines were very encrypted, even by CIA standards, and it would take someone of Cybertronian high intelligence in fact to break it. If General Morshower had qualms about the security of his communications, then there was something seriously wrong indeed.

"Well, we've got to do something to bring our friends online. Sam's missing and Optimus is probably the only person who's got a chance in finding him, again."

"I know, which is why I need to speak with Ratchet on this."

"He is present, General," another voice called out behind Epps and the human marveled at how silently this huge mech could walk, despite standing over twenty feet and weighing at least a few megatons.

"I believe there is someone who can help you with that virus," General Morshower said, now talking to the approaching yellow CMO and papers shuffled in front of him before he finally took out what he needed. "And you won't like this either. Remember Agent Simmons?"

There were loud groans, most particularly having come from Mikaela, who stood right next to Ratchet, having accompanied him on the CMO's way to see the General.

"Well, he apparently worked on a project, A-51, which was highly classified, of course. Before he retired, he left us some information. He said we may need it one day and this day has come. A-51 involved in creating a retrovirus that in essence would debilitate any foreign systems. Since it was reverse engineered from Megatron, we can safely assume it was created as an ultimate last resort against any Cybertronians, Autobots included."

There was a horrifying silence following his statement. Just when it couldn't get any worse, Epps thought and his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought of what they could do to alleviate the circumstances. _Someone's been planning this. This is just too coincidental to happen randomly._ _Who could be smart enough to fix this damned virus?_ All of a sudden, images of a rotund, dark-skinned college student came into mind, followed by a hot college freshman with blonde hair and bright green eyes. Yes! They could fix it, maybe turn it into a benign program.

"What about the whereabouts of that boy and the Sec def's advisor?"

"Ah yes. Those two have been given the utmost military clearance, thanks to Secretary of Defense. Do you think they would be able to handle this?"

Epps smiled at the question and he knew that if they were capable of getting the message from an old dinosaur computer to the military base near Missouri City as well as unlocking a hidden message embedded in the signal at Qatar, they were capable of tackling this one. The problem would be is finding them in time.

"If that's the case, then you would be happy to hear that both of them are still working with the Secretary of Defense as of the moment."

"As advisors?" Epps asked and he couldn't help but imagine two little geeks constantly surrounding the serious Secretary of Defense, bombarding him with theories of quantum mechanics and trying to find new ways of upgrading his software and hardware.

"Yes; unfortunately, they are on vacation and since they are top classified personnel, the whereabouts are unknown to everybody except the Secretary of Defense himself."

Epps let out an uncharacteristic _shit_ and by the time the expletive left his mouth, he realized that the General could hear him on the other line. He heard a soft chuckle and found the General smirking at his distress.

"_However,_" the General strained the first word emphatically, "their last location was en route to the Bahamas. Like you and Major Lennox, we take care of our own. General Morshower out."

The screen faded out and Epps turned to the others, who had stood patiently behind him, both Autobots and humans. He didn't know what to do exactly. Should he try to find Sam first and then try to find leads on the college kids, who were most likely partying and having a fun time on the white sandy beaches, blissfully ignorant of the events occurring back at home? Or maybe he should divide the forces into two and see if he could do those tasks simultaneously? All sorts of scenarios tumbled over and over in his head, the what ifs scaring him with each passing second. God, he wished Lennox was still alive. At least he could deal with this shit.

"We will do both," a weak voice commanded and everybody swiveled their heads to the speaker. The twins then said 'uh oh' in unison for the Ratchet was about to become the infamous Hatchet.

"Optimus! What in Primus' name are you doing out of the Medbay! It's only been a few joors since your collapse!" Ratchet was livid at the sight of the Autobot Commander hanging unto the doorway for dear life. He saw his patient's legs trembling and was just about to catch him when black arms wrapped themselves around Optimus, holding him upwards and against his chassis.

"Ratchet is right, Optimus," Ironhide chided his superior. "You need to rest."

"No! We have to initiate the search for Sam!" Optimus fought to get out of Ironhide's hold but to no avail. The Weapons Specialist heard his leader's air vents overworking themselves.

"And you won't find him any faster in this state," Ironhide calmly replied and Optimus knew that his Weapons Specialist was right. He slumped and his head hung down. His head hurt and there was that dull ache. Sam was still there, unlike what he thought before offlining. The bond was there, but it was muted, as if Sam was perhaps unconscious or drugged. However, he knew that time was relevant and he had to find Sam before something bad happened, before he would be taken from him permanently. Optimus knew that if he lost Sam this time, not even the Primes could bring him back.

"Let's get him back to Medbay. Ironhide, you got him?" Ratchet asked but it was more of a rhetorical question. Ironhide nodded and he easily supported his Commander, not liking the way he hung there like a defeated ragdoll. Satisfied that Optimus won't fight him, Ironhide took him away to Medbay.

The scene of seeing the Autobot so weak and dependent helped Epps decide on what to do next. He turned on his heels, barking orders to his men, who were gathered around him, concern on their faces.

"Alright, we're gonna look for these college students and we're probably gonna trash their party because of it. One group will go with me to fetch them while the second platoon will aide the Autobots in retrieving Sam. He's back from the dead and he's gonna stay that way."

Shouts of 'hoorah' and 'damn straight' echoed loudly in the enormous space. The Sergeant in charge clapped his hands and the groups moved out, each going their respective ways.

-TBC-

A/N: Not my usually length, but since I received quite a few reviews, I wanted to post this up as I feel really bad about the last cliffy. Forgive me? :D

Of course, reviews are highly encouraging me to update faster. Thanks so much for the support everyone and stay turned for the next chapter!


	17. Discovery of the Ark, part I

**Warnings:** quite a bit of angst here so beware!

**Rating** (for this chapter): + 16 (materials suitable for people ages 16 and up)

**Review responses**:

With quite a few reviews in hand, I'll start responding to reviews from chapter 15 and onwards; otherwise, I would have to dedicate a whole chapter to the lovely reviews. So here are the responses!

ShiftingWinds125: Yep, the awesome trio of hackers and an insane former sector seven agent are back!

Ranni, Autobotally45, Yatsuki, and Hanzo of the Salamander: I'm sorry that I haven't replied to your reviews so here it is. I'm very glad to hear that you all are enjoying the story. The plot is really coming to a head in the next few chapters. In fact, * gasps * I think the story is 2/3 done!

ChaosGarden: this chappie is mainly for you as you are the only person who expressed to see more of Ironhide's thoughts. Don't worry, there will be a lovable scene with those two and it's coming soon. Thank you so much for leaving detailed reviews!

Peya Luna: To my faithful reviewer, I know this is really overdue but there you have it. The irony of Mirage having recently joined the Autobot and being the only one to suspect Virtus Prime is intended in this story. Even though he is a supporting character, he does play an important role, which will unveil itself later in the story.

Sanada: In this story, since Blaster hasn't arrived on earth yet, Prowl is serving as both Tactical and Communications Officer for now. Sorry for the mix up but thank you for pointing it out! I really appreciate it. :)

VeronicaD13: Like Peya Luna, to my faithful reviewer who has patiently stayed with this story for a very long time, thank you for the insightful reviews! Ok, to answer your review: the evil update has been answered by the next chapter (chapter 16 and now this). Let's just that the spy (Virtus Prime) has made off with Sam but not without some trouble!

And as promised, the 100th reviewer is * drum roll please * sanada! As a reward she'll get to give me prompt for a one-shot! Woo!

To be fair to those who have an account, the next runner-up is * gasps * ChaosGarden!

Like sanada, she or he will also be rewarded with her request fic!

Ok, so the next contest is: whoever gives the most reviews in the five or seven chapters will have the chance to choose who will be Maggie's lover as well as giving me a challenge prompt as well!

Whew! I have a feeling that I'm going to be very busy...

Discovery of the Ark, part I

-o0o-

The past four years had been long and difficult, especially after the arrival of new Autobots. The twenty five year old blonde was happy that she finally procured a vacation with her closest friend, Glenn. Their supervisor, Secretary of Defense John Keller, had somehow garned them a small resort, where they could spend at least three weeks partying there. Unfortunately, working for the government meant high security, most especially on vacation time.

She knew that they were being watched but she trusted General Morshower's surveillance to be on a benign, more parental level. There wouldn't be any incriminating pictures posted on the internet such as her swimming in a skimpy bikini outfit or Glenn going skinny dipping in the middle of the night. Her eyes closed at the image of her naked friend swimming around the beach. On second thought, perhaps she should have asked Sam to go with them. At least he filled out quite nicely over the years.

Her heart twinged painfully when she heard news of Sam's death about a year ago. Lennox told her the news himself as he was speaking for Optimus Prime, who was too debilitated by grief to say anything. What happened following his death she never knew for the Secretary of Defense had kept his advisor and her advisor busy with tasks involving improving the security of communications of the US government with other nations as well as for his personal use. Well, the latter was really out of pure friendship and totally unpaid.

The duo had grown particularly close together and even closer with their Supervisor. They were almost family, somewhat a dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless. They knew that the Secretary of Defense had lost his wife in the year preceding the arrival of their newfound allies. He had a daughter, but she was already grown up and had a family of her own. Working full-time and taking care of four children kept her close to her home more frequently than either daughter or father truly wanted. Thus, when she and Glenn got on board with the Sec def, it was like receiving two gifts from God Himself. Of course, the Sec Def didn't see it as such initially.

She smiled at the memories of their first meeting together in the interrogation room, where Glenn ate all of the doughnuts and proclaimed himself innocent just because of it. The Sec Def had barged in there, a commanding air about him that clearly told her that he was a very important person. He had such a status that even the FBI agents who were holding them had saluted him as he entered the room. When he requested her help, she asked if her friend could come with her. She couldn't help but let out a light laugh at his question and her succeeding reply of 'he's my advisor.' Seeing that look on his weathered face was just priceless to her.

"Hey, Maggie!" A shout drew her attention ahead of her and it was Glenn who shouted her name. Thankfully, he wore swimming trunks this time around. He was surrounded by their friends from work. "Come on! We waitin' for you!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" She hollered back. She closed her laptop and, after placing it in both a waterproof and sandproof bag, courtesy of her boss and his many connections, she ran towards the happy scene of people drinking and just having fun all around.

-o0o-

Ironhide had placed his superior back on the berth. Optimus was still wanting to personally search for his sparkmate but with a threat from Ratchet that if he hurt himself out there so soon after his abrupt collapse, he would leave his repair up to the twin terrors made him relent. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe weren't exactly known for their gentle touch. The Autobot Commander stared back up at his old friend and bodyguard for a few moments before finally being put into stasis mode.

"Ratchet, why is Optimus up so soon but Prowl is still in offline mode?" Ironhide was puzzled at this. It's not that he wasn't happy to see Optimus up and moving but he was growing deeply concerned about the cause and the why behind this.

"I have no idea myself," Ratchet replied and he stared at the screen that monitored the vital systems of his patients with a critical optic. "Whatever it is, we need to find those two now, before I lose both of my patients."

"Right on it." Ironhide took one last glance at the slumbering Optimus Prime and then proceed to head out when Ratchet's shout stopped him.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about Will."

The Weapons Specialist couldn't really reply back, even though Ratcher had fixed his vocal processors. His grief was too near. Instead, he looked back at the CMO and gave a perceptible nod before exiting the Medbay. As soon as the door closed, Ironhide slumped against the nearest wall and lubricant welled up in his optics.

_Will_.

By Primus, it happened so fast. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't save him just like he couldn't save his first lover and Chromia. They weren't sparkmates, otherwise the first death would have ultimately resulted in his demise. Jazz was a different case for his essence still lingered in his torn shell and Optimus had used that small fragment of the Allspark to aid in recovering their friend back in full condition.

He had lost his first lover back at the Battle of Tyger Pax, where Bumblebee was found hiding underneath the rubble. Starblazer, his first love of many centuries, had sacrificed his life for his platoon at an ambush that one day. Ironhide wasn't there to see his lover die; he heard it from the only survivor, Chromia, who he had grown close to but never perceived her as more than a sister.

Unfortunately, just when he thought that he could somehow maintain a relic of his past relationship by keeping Chromia safe, fate intervened again and proved him that hoping was futile in a war with Megatron. It wouldn't be until many years later that Chromia would meet her fate at the hands of Starscream. In the aftermath of that horrible skirmish, he could never find enough pieces of her to put together her beautiful form.

At that time, he never would have imagined of falling in love with a human. A human who was beautiful in his optics and Primus Himself seemed to favour him for a while, giving Lennox the fortune of being promoted so quickly in the Army as well as having a decent family. At the first sight of the Captain Lennox, he was already intrigued by him. The way he handled his men, his duties were certainly laudable and he wondered if maybe Starblazer had come back to him after all, except in human form. He knew it wasn't the case. Once a spark ceases, it is sent straight to the Void of the Matrix, where the memories of the deceased are kept only by its survivors.

That didn't mean he stopped falling in love with the Captain. In fact, it just made it happen that much sooner.

Unfortunately and at the same fortunately, for Ironhide though, the Captain was faithful to his wife. During the three years following the demise of the Fallen one, Lennox had always declined in going out with his men whenever the destination was to a stripclub. Instead, he would return home to be with his wife and his then five year old little girl, the jewel of his life.

For five years, Ironhide had watched the love of his existence with a heavy spark, knowing that he could never claim that human as his. He never wished for that fatal car crash to happen, the accident that took Lennox's family away from him. What happened was brutal, fast, and simple. There were no Decepticons involved, just the stupidity of a drunk driver, who was still celebrating his twenty-first birthday and had taken it with him on the road.

He himself drove Lennox to the hospital, trying to not go over the speed limit too much to garner suspicions. By the time they got there, both had passed away, leaving behind a mournful husband and father. Even to the day before Lennox's death, the now Major had always grieved over the loss of his loved ones. In the months following their deaths, he shied away from any child-involved activities such as birthday and graduation parties, knowing that he would never get to see his daughter grow up. In fact, it wasn't until Sam was virtually here again, with Prime, that Will was finally moving on and accepting that some things just can't change, no matter how hard you try.

It was so hard for Ironhide to _not_ take advantage of his partner's vulnerability, even with Lennox increasingly seeking him for comfort. He was persistent in not giving into his temptation to just claim the human as his and his persistence was rewarded finally or so it seems.

Thinking back to the night they spent together gazing out at the Pacific Ocean, Ironhide regretted in not telling the human that he loved him. To make his regret more profound, it appeared that his love for the human was not one-sided. He could tell by the way Lennox flushed slightly and despite him not saying, his eyes did all the work for the Major.

_I should have told him. If I had known this was going to happen, I should have initiated the Bond. At least, this way, I could be with him in the Matrix_.

Such as it were, Ironhide was left behind, alive and in deep sorrow over his loss. In the months following Sam's second death, he had always wondered what Optimus was going through and how he dealt with it. The problem was, this sort of pain could never be dealt, just muted and hidden away in the deep recesses of the spark.

With the problems of the US Government being in turmoil over their decision in dealing with the Cybertronians and the abductions of the several, Hexarians, Ironhide knew what he had to do. He had to be strong, if not for himself, then for his comrades. With Optimus currently incapacitated, the leadership ultimately fell on him and Jazz, whose bondmate was still deep in slumber.

The first item on the agenda would be to look for the pair of college students he had heard of from Sam and Mikaela. Seeing as he had never seen them in person, he thought it best that perhaps Epps should go and look for them. It would be easier for the Autobots to retrieve them if the two hackers are familiar with one of its members, whether human or mech. Bumblebee seemed like a good choice, as would Jazz. They would need some form of transport. Perhaps one of those Big Birds could do the job.

HIS CPUs sorted out lists of who would go where and the only mech left out was Mirage.

He truly had no idea what to do with this mech, who had stumbled into them, along with Sam. The only thing that stopped the Weapons Specialist from permanently deactivating the former Decepticon spy was that Optimus had full confidence in his change of spark.

Really though, what does the mech expect? To have everyone instantly trust him just because his emblem changed? No, Ironhide wasn't as naïve as Optimus. Acting as the Prime's bodyguard, he couldn't take any chances. But to offline him was out of the question. Ironhide had a sinking feeling that if Mirage was no longer active, both Optimus and Sam would be on his aft.

And so, the Weapons Specialist decided that the only way to deal with the problem was to face directly.

-TBC-

A/N: I was going to continue with this chapter but it felt natural for it to end here as it is.


	18. Discovery of the Ark, part II

**Warning(s): **starts out angsty but it moves on from there

**Rating**: + 16

**Review responses**:

ChaosGarden: Of course you do! It's a reward for a contest I set up and you were the 100th reviewer with an account on . Hopefully this will encourage people in reviewing more often, right? Errmm, I hadn't intended on pairing Maggie with Glenn, but it depends on the reviewers. On the topic of Ironhide, I'm really ecstatic that I portrayed Ironhide in an awesome way (well for him, not so much). I was afraid I made him too angsty or OOC. No Mirage here but he will appear in the succeeding chapter though!

MissMary: Awesom! New reader and reviewer. This chapter will defin answer your question of whether Lennox decides to come back or not

Peya Luna: Don't worry. Ironhide won't be too hard on Mirage. He does have valuable intel to tell.

Yatsuki, Hanzo of the Salamander and Autobotally45: Happy to know that you're still enjoying the story, despite some chapters being fillers.

ShiftingWinds125: Ironhide will feel better, trust me! Unfortunately, all the Primes were killed off thanks to Megatron and the Fallen. I'll get int the back story of them pretty soon. It'll differ from the origins story made for the movieverse.

VeronicaD13: Yes, Primus loves to pick on him, but He has a good reason for doing so! And don't worry about Mirage! He still has an important role to play!

Discovery of the Ark, part II

William Lennox. Age 35. Human. Beloved of Sarah and Annabelle Lennox.

That's what he is. _Was_.

Eyes shuttered over in remembrance of his painful death. Sometimes he hated being a hero; heroes get killed and look where it got him. He was dead or stuck in between worlds as Primus had told him.

When he first laid eyes on the Transformers' God, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Compared to his humble five foot and ten inches frame, Primus was akin to a Manhattan skyscraper, but with more of an overwhelming presence than the silvered structures that littered New York City. He shared a body structure with that of Optimus Prime but had an additional of two doorwings that were spread from his back.

Primus had left him alone with his thoughts ages ago but Will's sense of time was useless here. There was no moving sun that would travel from east to west, no moon here to indicate nighttime. In fact, the only thing here that he was familiar with was just a small hill that had overlooked a beautiful valley of what he thought to be trees but were actually decorative spires of unknown materials.

His wife and daughter hadn't disappeared. They were waiting patiently for him actually at the other side of the hill. He wanted to go to them; he really did. It had been at least a year since he last saw them and the ache in his heart came back again when he heard his daughter giggle at him upon his first arrival.

However, something stopped him from rushing over to his family. What did Primus say? To stay here and enjoy peace? To forgo the fight back on Earth and leave Ironhide, his guardian and what? He couldn't say lover. _Lover_. His heart or maybe his soul thrummed at the image of Ironhide. He was so confused. Was it bad to love another being, another _species_ in fact?

"Will, Will, you need to go back…"

It was Sarah. There was no way he could mistake that voice for another woman. Strong but sweet and flexible. Just like her personality. It was the reason why he married her in the first place.

He had known Sarah for a while, believing in the now almost extinct term of 'friends first, then lovers.'

They first met in high school when she was a cheerleader back in those days while he was a quarterback for his football team. It really wasn't love at first sight but it was something alright and Will, being the type to just charge into something challenging and new, decided to befriend her.

She was a contrast to her cheerleader friends. One, she had to work hard in staying flexible and performing extraneous movements such as a twirl in the air, landing and then doing several backflips before landing in a split. Two, she was quite smart even though the majority of the students at her high school perceived to be a dumb blonde. Her intelligence could be easily seen in her almost perfect record, a GPA of 3.8 and then graduating magnum cum laude at her university. Lastly, while she certainly had no problems of socializing, she was almost shy to begin with.

Will smiled at the memory of her eyes looking rather downcast or away from him when he asked her if she wanted to go to a bbq with him.

At his friend's bbq, everyone took a rapt interest in her for looks were definitely deceiving on her part. His guy friends, of course, asked him if he was on a date with her and were very shocked to hear him deny it. With that clarified, she relaxed and eventually mingled in the crowd, partaking in easy conversations over what happened at school and other topics that were interesting to high students.

After the bbq, they started hanging out more. She helped him a lot with his science and math classes while he taught her some basic self-defense techniques. Outside of high school, he was an avid student of Tae Kwon Do and had participated in some of his instructor's seminars, most prominently the women's self-defense. Knowing how crude and leery men could be, especially in college, he wanted her to be aware of that and have the skills to defend herself when he's not around. Then again, having two overprotective older brothers could solve that problem too.

The trouble they gave him on the first official date still made him laugh about it afterwards. George, the oldest one out of all three siblings, roughly took him aside and threatened him that if one hair was harmed, he would be gunning for him. Phillip was more tactful about it but the meaning was still the same. _Hurt our sister and you'll regret it_, _even in your old age._ The threat of castration would scare any sane man.

He could still see the pleasant surprise on their faces when, two years later, he asked them for permission to marry her. Sarah's dad had passed away sometime before then, leaving only George and Phillip behind as men of the household.

The years had past by so fast that he could have sworn that seven years passed in a blink of an eye. 1 year in high school followed by four years of college and then two years of real life. He had already enlisted in the military at the beginning of her freshman year and she had stayed faithful to him, in spite of many guys who were clearly eying her. _It would have been so easy for her to cheat on me_…

The year of the Autobots' arrival was also the same year his beloved daughter was born and was filled with mixed blessings. He had a daughter to take care of as well as meeting huge, alien, probably Japanese-origin robots. That's what Sam said. _Some super alien robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, definitely Japanese._

Now, Will never believed in love at first sight; he thought it existed in dime romance novels and sappy soap operas. Upon seeing Ironhide and hearing that low, almost husky voice, something tugged deep inside him. He was faithful to his wife though and had never acted on that strange desire to be with Ironhide. Would his wife condone him for loving a mech though? He couldn't just leave Ironhide there while he idled in peace, within the arms of a loving family. That wasn't what he was. A coward. A person who would idle by at the sidelines while his friends suffer.

As if in answer to his distress over his choice, he espied a shooting star. But it wasn't nighttime here. Rather it was bright, but without any sun. The shooting star became bigger and bigger until it stopped only a few paces away from him.

Then to his ultimate shock, as if being in this realm wasn't shocking enough for him, it _transformed_ into a twenty feet mech, its blue eyes staring intently at him. It wasn't anything like the mechs he had seen before, maybe except for Jazz. Its form was built for a runner: sleek and slender. His lean structure allowed for more streamlined, more aerodynamic movements. Antennas braced the top of his purple and white helm.

"Hello, William,"

The mech greeted Will politely. The human still stared haplessly back at the towering being, his throat dry.

"Who?" Will started to say in a croaked voice.

The mech chuckled at the human's state of speechlessness. For all his time spent watching over his loved one and this human, this was but a rare moment of the human acting so shocked, so taken aback.

"I am Starblazer."

_Starblazer?_ Will had never heard of that name before.

"'Hide has always been a private mech. Even I had trouble wringing secrets out of his processors."

"'Hide?" Ironhide's nickname rolled off too easily, too intimately. Was this the mech Ironhide had mentioned before? The one that had passed into the Matrix?

"Yeah. 'Hide." Starblazer's voice turned extremely soft and Will knew for sure that was Ironhide's first lover. "Don't worry about it, William. His love for me has passed on, thanks to you."

"Wha? I've never...I mean..." _Damn it! Why in the hell am I stuttering? It's not as if he could kill me. I'm already dead, aren't I?_

Starblazer knelt down gracefully, its abnormal movements far too fluid for his big frame, although small compared to the other mechs. He opened his servo, offering Will to climb unto it, which the man did.

"Ironhide and I were never meant to be sparkmates. If we were, he would have passed on with me, since we did a temporary bonding."

"Temporary bonding? Sparkmates?" Questions tumbled out of the man's mouth and he blushed when he found himself doing so like a middle school student.

Starblazer let out another light laughter and the lip plates curled into a gentle smile. "It's a bonding permitted between lovers, who are not true sparkmates."

"How did you know you weren't meant to be with him?"

"There is a Calling between intended ones, one I'm sure you've experienced with seeing Ironhide for the first time, am I correct?"

Will blushed at the true statement. _Geez, what other secrets does this mech know?_

"Ironhide needs you, now more than ever. Troubled times are at the forefront of a new age."

"I know," Will said, sighing heavily. "I still remember all the things when I was alive."

"Do you wish to be with him?"

"Yes," came an unconscious reply. Will really did want to be with his guardian, maybe his lover if God or Primus permits. _But what about his family?_

"_It's ok, daddy," _his little girl assured him and the two were sitting right next to him, almost scaring the pants right off of him. "_we'll wait for you, right mommy?"_

_ "_Yes, sweetie. It's time, Will," Sarah whispered in his ear and she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Starblazer smiled down at the family reunion. "Will."

"Yes?"

"Do you like to fly?"

-o0o-

He had finally done it. He was able to kidnap his target. However, instead of feeling elated at having accomplished his mission, his spark was flooded with feelings of regret and anger.

He betrayed the trust of Sam, of his own brother, Optimus at the behest of a madman and his accomplice, who was still hidden in the shadows, watching carefully with a calculating optic.

He had hesitated for half a nanosecond when Hiena's virus disrupted the firewalls of their intended targets. Seeing Sam's face contort in distress and concern over Optimus worried him. Does this human really love his brother? How could two entirely different beings be sparkmates? It was limited to his own race.

However different they were though, their love bore no discrimination. It was _pure_ and Virtus wished for a moment that this love was directed at him. He didn't know exactly why, but he desired the human's attention to be fixed on him. Now there was no chance of Sam's affections focusing on him. None at all.

Sam laid unconscious across the front seats of the Peterbilt truck, his face still contorted in stress despite his senseless state. He had to give the human a small jolt of current to render him unconscious. Otherwise he would be captured along with that mech, Mirage.

He went at the highway's speed limit of 65mph, not wanting to be stopped by a cop. Eventually, he was accosted by a police vehicle along I-70 West, but his HUD identified the cop as Barricade, a Decepticon.

::Starscream told me you have the target:: The cop comm'd him over a private line.

::Yes.::

::He wanted me to escort you to Leader's base. With me here, it should be easier for you to go faster. Starscream is impatient and the Leader even more so.::

True to Barricade's words, the pair managed to go at 90 mph or more without any trouble. It was almost too easy. Way too easy.

They finally arrived at a flat area that the humans called _Mesa Verde_ and waited for permission to enter. A whirring sound could be heard and the floor beneath them shifted slightly and the pair disappeared into the rock.

They were brought down several stories below the ground and were faced with three waiting figures. A human being with two Decepticons on either side of him.

"So, he is finally here." The human went forth, entirely comfortable with the fact that he had two towering Decepticons behind him. Either he was too trusting of them to not take advantage of his back turned on them or that he didn't care about the possibility. Both Barricade and Virtus opted for the latter option. If this human lacked the care or the fear of being in the presence of Starscream and Shockwave, then he was very powerful indeed.

Virtus Prime sensed the human having a commanding aura about him. He looked to be very young, surely not older than twenty years old but Virtus was told by Shockwave himself that the Leader was as old as their race and even older than that.

There was a motion of a hand and soldiers instantly rushed to the left side of the truck. One of them had opened the door while another soldier, a blonde man, gently extricated the still senseless twenty-four year old man from the front seat of Virtus Prime.

"Place him in the centre," the Leader spoke quietly. His subordinates obeyed and everyone in the cages looked curiously upon the scene of muscled men manhandling a slender form into the cage at the centre of the room.

One of the prisoners, a brunette female, gasped when she glanced at the form and she whispered several words before being struck in the ribs by one of the guards.

"Don't hit the prisoners," the Leader warned him and the guard choked out a 'Yes, sir!' before returning to attention. "They must be kept in perfect condition before the Summer Equinox."

"Summer Equinox? That's not what you promised, fleshling," Starscream hissed at him.

"This takes time, Starscream," Ryker replied in a calm tone, his entire demeanor not affected by the menacing Decepticon. "You will get your Allspark soon."

"The Allspark _is_ that fleshling."

"In a human that is fragile and all too mortal as you have seen with your own eyes." Ryker inspected the human and found him appearing exactly the same as he did all those millenia ago. Slender, sun-kissed skin, and still handsome. He had never lusted after him but he still appreciated the beauty of the form that was dumped unceremoniously in his prison.

It would be a while for Sam to awaken; however, it should give Hiena enough time to head out to the White House.

He stood up from his kneeling position and faced the two Decepticons.

"The Autobots _will_ come here," Shockwave said, his HUD calculating all possible scenarios of attacks from there.

"This place is safe from all beings. By the time they get here, it would be already too late."

Ryker smiled but it made all the witnesses cringe, even the Decepticons themselves. It was the smile of a demon.

-TBC-

Oh boy! Things are about to explode from here on out! And it's only 2/3 of the way into the story! The next chapter will go into Mirage's interrogation, the discovery of something big, and the full history of the Hexarians. On second thought, maybe the latter will be done two chapters later. Anyhoo, thanks for reading! So, if you enjoyed it, say something! :D


	19. Discovery of the Ark, part III

**A/N: Hey everyone! Really sorry about this late update! Things have been really hectic lately as I just got accepted into Ph.D school and have to worry about finding money for it amongst everything else! Waa! But hey, everything will work out, one or another way. Ok, from now on, I'll be posting A/N and review responses at the end of the chapter.**

**Review responses**:

**ShiftingWinds125****: Lol, your idea made me laugh! Woo! I needed a good laugh. Sorry. Anyhoo, how Will comes back is hinted in this chapter, somewhere.**

**MissMary****: Yes, I sure do! :) Anticipation is what keeps you reading right? **

**1Timberwolf****: Yep, except they're really not humans.**

**Hanzo of the Salamander**** and ****Autobotally45****: Keep reading!**

**ChaosGarden****: Poor Sam! Always in the hands of an enemy, one or another. Anyways, questions will be answered in the next chappy, when Ryker tells Sam the truth of their race. And yes, you can choose any pairing you want. Just one condition: I don't really do rape scenes as I have a friend who experienced that and she still has nightmares about it. Thanks.**

**Peya Luna****: Yeah, I thought that scene between Starblazer and Will was needed for him to realize his love for Ironhide. Let's just say, Ryker is **_**not **_**the only villain in this story. The real threat will appear in later chapters and boy, the Autobots better be ready!**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!**

**DISCOVERY OF THE ARK, PART III**

-o0o-

The first thing Ironhide saw upon entering the temporary prison was how Mirage stood straight up from his slumped posture. The cufflinks clanged together in a jarring cacophony of sounds that echoed loudly in the room. The acoustics were irritating Ironhide's audio receptors and what patience had left soon dissipated, leaving only inconsolable rage and grief in its wake.

"Ironhide," Mirage said in a strong voice. Despite his current standing as a prisoner of the Autobots, Mirage was confident that everything would turn out well and in his favour. His confidence immediately provoked Ironhide's wrath and earned him a fierce backhand, causing energon to well out of broken lip plates.

"It appears that your anger has clouded your judgment," Mirage spat out a dental but his posture remained upright and daunting.

"Shut up," the black and white mech growled at his prisoner. "The only reason you're still activated is because of Sam. You brought him back to us and there's a reason why."

"So you're going to ask me, right? Typical interrogation technique: trying to bond with the prisoner so you may get answers out of them. At least that's what Soundwave does or _did_."

Mirage had stayed at the base when a squadron was sent out to Australia to retrieve the three Hexarian sisters, a quest that had failed miserably and cost the life of a human soldier. The memory of that battle was so fresh, Ironhide felt it had just yesterday instead of a month. The taunting tone of the former Decepticon spy cut through him like a knife and without warning, shoved a cannon right in the prisoner's face.

Mirage didn't flinch. Instead, he merely gave a sad smile, knowing that Ironhide would be his implacable executioner.

"Do not talk idly of that time, Decepticon," the Weapons Specialist hissed angrily at him. Ironhide still felt the pains of his loss and he was not going to let Mirage make fun of it so lightly.

"I meant that Soundwave deserved it," Mirage said in a quiet voice, his optics riveted to the glowing cannons. Any nanosecond, Ironhide could pull the trigger and no one would care if a Deception spy perished in their own base, not even if the allegiance has been changed. "And like I told Prowl, I honestly do _not_ know why this has happened. The presence of this Virtus Prime is too convenient. Even the Decepticons back on Cybertron know there can be only _one_ Prime."

"And what do you _know_ of how the Primes are chosen? Such knowledge is forbidden without permission of the Council."

"The Council of the Prime Dynasty has long been turned to rust yet their influence lives on, despite the machinations of Megatron and the Fallen One. You, Prime's personal bodyguard, should have known that there _couldn't_ be a Virtus Prime. Did you at all ever experience a moment of doubt when you conversed with him?"

The whirring sounds of the cannons halted and a deafening silence overwhelmed the pair. Ironhide didn't want to admit it but what Mirage had informed him was true. There was something particularly strange about the new Prime and yet he did nothing to satisfy his curiosity. He instead merely assumed that Optimus Prime would have sensed something and that assumption was proven clearly fatal to the Autobots, who now needed all the help they can get.

Ironhide made a low grunt of frustration. This could be another one of Mirage's tricks. Mirage was notoriously known among the Autobots as _kinslayer_, a terrifying and dishonorable term attached to a mech who would deactivate his or own siblings, born from the same parents. His exploits of ruthless sabotages and assassinations were compiled into stories that were told to children to enforce good behaviour.

"Why should we trust you?" It was a simple question to ask but the answers were complicated. Mirage was quite frankly tired of all this fighting, contrary to popular belief. Centuries before his arrival on earth, he had hoped that the Decepticons would prove victorious and, with the submission of the Autobots, Cybertron would enter a new age, an age of military might, even if Megatron was the self-proclaimed leader. Now, it seemed that he was abandoned by both classes and he could see no hope for redemption in Ironhide's optics.

"Because I have nowhere to go now," Mirage's voice echoed softly. "And without a purpose, I am nothing now except just a huge piece of metal and energon."

The mech's posture slumped finally and Ironhide gasped at how easily the spy capitulated to him. This wasn't how Mirage was supposed to act! He was supposed to be angry, vengeful, anything a Decepticon was. The Weapons Specialist could literally feel the disappointment of himself, the dejection of his position emanate from the prisoner. That alone helped convince Ironhide of Mirage's veracity. No Decepticon had ever surrendered so willingly. Ironhide remembered that every Decepticon prisoner before Mirage had always attempted to blast their way out, even if it meant certain deactivation, or tried to seduce their holders with promise of power and ultimate freedom from their stifling morals.

To support his conclusion of Mirage's innocence, Jazz comm'd him over a private line, one not heard by Mirage himself.

::Ironhide, Mirage is unfortunately right. Ah looked through all the security vids we have installed in the base and none portray Mirage anywhere near the major Control Centres. There is something that yah should see however. Come back to hangar 1 when you're done. Jazz, out::

The Autobots' saboteur comm'd out so quickly that Ironhide couldn't object or support Jazz's theory. However, there was one certain fact and that Jazz was never wrong in analyzing streaming data. He lowered the cannons and pressed again a panel on his right wrist. A high-pitched whine could be heard and Mirage's cuffs clicked, causing them to fall to the metallic flooring with a loud clang.

The astonished expression on that distraught face was priceless to Ironhide. He thought he would never see that look on a Decepticon's face.

"You are free. But make no mistake that I will offline you if you're conning us. Not even Sam or Optimus Prime will stop me."

"Why? The great Ironhide does not change his mind ever."

"You're the first and you'll be the last. You should thank Lennox for my softness."

Ironhide turned to exit the room and without providing any elaboration to his statement, he exited the room. Mirage still sat there, contemplating over what had just transpired and thanking Primus for this second chance. Perhaps Sam was right about redeeming himself. _There's nothing that bad that can't be fixed, Mirage. You just have to believe wholeheartedly that you can be forgiven._

-o0o-

Epps and his men were moving about in a proficient manner that was telltale of military training. All 100 men assigned to NEST, each five representing a different country, moved about as seamlessly as cogs in a machine, each man doing their duty that turned the wheel of proficiency even faster. With Lennox deceased, Epps was now currently in charge, a position he did not want at all. As soon as he arrived back, mounds of paperwork were stacked on Lennox's desk as well as numerous phone calls from important military heads of the US government. _Damn Lennox. You had to go off and die, leaving me with all this shit to deal with!_

Although the NEST members were sworn to secrecy about their service to the Autobots, Epps truly only trusted a few of them and they were the originals who had fought alongside him several years ago, when Megatron assaulted Missouri City to search for Sam and the Allspark cube. He knew that they needed to split up to do two things but maybe that was perhaps the reason why the enemy did it. All this strategizing was giving him a damned headache.

The sight of Ironhide entering hangar one, where his men were out trying to prepare for takeoff, caused him to sigh in relief. Gone was the dejected look of grief on that mech's face. It was placed with someone used to taking command and Epps was more than willing to transfer it to him all 100%.

"Epps," Ironhide called out to him, the gravelly voice easily heard above the din of the preparations. Epps looked up and Ironhide bent down to one knee to pick up the human in his servo. When the human was safely in place and not in danger of falling off, he brought the Gunnery Sergeant up to eye level.

"I arranged two hunting parties," Epps reported, easily accepting the role of a second in command for what he hoped would be the final time.

"Mirage and Jazz will find Sam. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will be going with you, along with Bumblebee. He knows the two people you are looking for and the extraction will be easier then."

"What about the rest of the autobots?" Epps knew that Ironhide had a plan and that he wasn't telling him the whole of it either. Did the mech not trust him, even after all these years of working together?

"Both Jolt and Miles are in Japan, to help out with the Autobots who landed there. Ratchet is staying here, to keep an eye on Prowl and Optimus. As of now, we have limited numbers. Perhaps the enemy knew this and has chosen this time to strike."

Epps' face turned thoughtful.

Despite Optimus' message sent out to space, only a few Autobots had landed on Earth and even fewer in America. Those that landed in other countries were stranded thus for their exoskeletons weren't suited to prolonged exposure to water. Thus, those important military figureheads like General Morshower and the Sec Def, had successfully communicated with their international counterparts.

The British PM, who was quite young for his position, already had a personal bodyguard, one that Ironhide recognized almost immediately as Ultra Magnus. Epps recalled seeing the smirk on the old mech's face at the sight of the blue and white mech on the flat screen and the odd question of 'does he know that you've attached yourself to a human?' What kind of question was that? Who was 'he'? The reply back was even odder still, when Optimus hailed him and congratulated him on finding a bondmate. What the fuck was a bondmate? The Gunnery Sergeant's mind was boggled at trying to imagine two entirely different species trying to do the horizontal tango.

The Japanese President, while he didn't have an intimate relationship with his mech, still benefited from having a close relationship with Jolt. However, Jolt's spark, however, belonged to Miles, newly assigned laison between American and Japan.

Only three countries had a definitive concentration of Autobots while China and the Middle East seemed to attract their more violent counterparts. Fortunately, all the government heads were doing their best to forge at best good relationships with each other or at worse, a neutral stance. If war broke out between the countries, it would certainly be the last. While the countries' respective Autobots worked with their humans, by Cybertronian Law, they ultimately obeyed Optimus Prime. Nothing ever transcended that millennia-old script. Thus, if Optimus so chose to destroy the earth, it would be obeyed.

The battle in Egypt, thankfully, didn't dwindle their numbers too much. They were able to salvage the parts of Arcee, and, over a long period, Ratchet had managed to piece her back together. He sorely wished Ratchet was there when Chromia was torn apart almost a millennia ago, but nothing could change it now. Ironhide was just glad that the CMO was here now. However, they really needed Perceptor and First Aid, the two best medical officers the Autobots had. With them here, Ratchet could focus on the more seriously injured ones.

"Ironhide, what about sending another message into outer space? We could get more reinforcements to boost our numbers. For now, we're evenly matched, but at this rate, we're bound to lose more people, more mechs." Epps suggested to the mech.

Ironhide seemed to think over this idea but shook his head in answer. "Even if we do send out a message, it will take light-years for even the fastest pod to reach here. By the time they get here, this conflict would already be over, for good or bad."

"But you and the rest of your team managed to arrive just like that, from what Sam told me." Epps countered. Sam told him how he met Bumblebee for the first time and the short period between the first message Bumblebee sent out and the subsequent arrival of the Autobots.

"We were already in your galaxy when we got the message," Ironhide explained to the dark-skinned man, who was starting to look more and more frustrated with the way things were going. _Christ, can't we get any help at all? It's as if the enemy knew about this. Oh no! _A thought suddenly dawned on him and Epps sharply turned to meet the mech's gaze.

"Sector Seven," Epps said in a sharp tone. "Crap, we really need to get Agent Simmons. Now!"

The Cybertronian's equivalent of an eyebrow quirked upwards at the sudden outburst from the human it held in its servo. Seeing as how anxious Epps was getting, Ironhide slowly placed him back on the ground, allowing the Gunnery Sergeant to clamber off.

"I've got a real bad feeling about this, Ironhide," Epps said to him. "And it involves Sector Seven."

"Sector seven was disbanded by your Jon Keller, is it not?" After the whole mess with Hoover Dam and the battle at Missouri City, the very secretive organization, created by a mysterious person, was deemed at fault for withholding vital sensitive information that could have endangered the entire human race and the planet as well. Thus, with a unanimous vote and with the President's approval, it was thus disbanded almost five years ago.

"Yeah, but that don't mean they left nuthin' behind. An organization like that doesn't just simply 'disband.' "

"And they did leave something behind," another voice interrupted them and the pair turned to the newcomer. Jazz's optics were very serious and it really put Ironhide on edge. The saboteur was most known for his casual tone and carefree style of living. Only on high-priority missions did he ever become serious.

"This virus, it's a very complex, third-tier encryption type. Only mechs like me and Mirage could ever hope to even identify it as a virus much less than decode it in time. To everybody else, it would act like a basic firewall until it's switched on or off when a Cybertronian tries to unlock himself for better access to data streaming."

"Huh? What in the hell are you saying? This is like quantum physics stuff right?" Whatever Jazz was saying, it went right over his head. Epps had never been good at math or science. The only good thing he had was having good instincts and knowing which orders were right to follow.

"When Prowl and Optimus turned off their firewall to figure out what messed with their databases, it messed with their entire processing unit," Jazz explained patiently. Humans were still a young species.

"Oh. That's betta. I think."

"Who's going to stay here and guard the base?" Jazz asked Ironhide. "I think the twins would be a good choice. Both long-range and short-range capabilites."

"And raw guts too," Ironhide interjected. _Not to mention their devotion to each other. "_No. I will stay here. If your human leaders call in, they need to see someone they know and trust. Also, I am Prime's bodyguard and thus, it is my duty to guard him."

"What about Mirage?" Jazz asked softly. He witnessed the whole video log of Mirage's interrogation and saw how angry Ironhide was at him. _Poor guy. Good place but wrong timing._

There was something inexplicable fleeting across Ironhide's optics. Jazz, for once, was afraid that maybe the aggressive mech would punch him or something. He had done that before and his punches sucked. Knocked him silly on his aft, that's for sure.

"Mirage has a purpose now. He will help you find Sam." Ironhide finally said after a moment's pause.

"Ya sure?"

"Either that or he stays where he is now. Figured he could work his aft off instead of wallowing in luxury," was Ironhide's sarcastic reply. The tone was a little bit more bitter than the bodyguard had intended but Jazz knew that his nerves were still rubbed raw.

"A prison ain't a place of luxury," Jazz replied in a quiet tone. He knew all about prisons and it was only by sheer luck that he managed to escape from them. He visibly shuddered at one particularly memory, when he saw the dismembered pieces of the Autobots lying strewn across a table. Thank Primus Soundwave was permanently deactivated.

"Everything ok?" Epps asked, "what's going on?"

The two were speaking loudly enough for him to hear until a message came up in their HUDs, calling for language translation. While to the two of them, it sounded normal; however, to the human, the words ended being heard as different intonations and clicks. In other words, it was gibberish.

"Sorry, brother," Jazz said, in English this time. "Ironhide said that Mirage and I are going to find Sam and report back here."

"A recon mission? Need any help?"

"Ah've never taken a human before..." the sentence trailed off and Epps knew that Jazz wasn't up to that idea.

"If you could reach it, either me or one of my men could crawl into spaces too small for you to do so."

"It is a thought. Then, yes. We will take only one of you. Who will you send?"

Epps turned around and stared at a group of men standing nearby as they were handling their gear and trying to get more stuff loaded unto the cargo part of the Big Birds. Their builds were too bulky for this stealth mission. So, his gaze drifted to another group of men and then his eyes landed on someone that would be perfect for crawling into tiny spaces and for stealth.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed out the man's name, which caught the brunette's attention. Epps waved a hand and the man ran to his leader.

"Englishman right?" Epps asked politely.

"Yes, sir, all the way," the man said in his lilting British accent.

"Good at crawling around, right?" Epps asked again. Ian's smile turned into a shit-eating grin as he replied back, "amongst other things."

"In other words, a former thief and pickpocket before you got drafted by us, huh?" Epps was awarded with an even bigger grin. "Yeah, he's perfect." He had turned to the pair of mechs now.

"Perhaps we should take two humans, in case one of you is injured and far out of our reach," Ironhide suggested. He didn't want to risk losing one human down a dark hole, where the two mechs would be too big to reach down and get him. On the planet Cybertron, patrols were always done in pairs and it had worked so far.

"I can take my brother, Shaun," Ian pointed out at another man, who stood by one of the large cargo bays, citing off a list of items they needed to another man.

"Get him over here," Epps ordered and Shaun joined them not a second later.

As the foursome discussed on possible battle plans and potential scenarios, the twins were having their own downtime in a large sector of the base, one that was granted to the Autobots when privacy was needed. [?]

Later that evening, everything was ready. Men were already filed in the Big Birds while the pair of saboteurs transformed and allowed the humans to sit in the driver's seats. The sun was setting low on the horizon and Ironhide had wanted the dark night to clothe them in their missions that were essential to their survival. He yearned that this time, it wouldn't be botched up like the previous one.

In answer to his prayer, a bright shooting star streamed across the sky and Ironhide unknowingly let out a soft gasp as the image of his lost partner flashed in his memory database. Then, it disappeared, smothered by the realization that death was permanent and Will would never come back to him.

-TBC-

**A/N:** Any suggestions for Will's new name as an Autobot? Plz review! :D


	20. Discovery of the Ark, part IV

DISCOVERY OF THE ARK, PART IV

-O0O-

Maggie let out a shriek of unbound joy as she jumped into the waves that had crashed against the sandy beach of the Bahamas. The water splashed everywhere, even on Glenn who was sputtering out curses at her. It was all said with a toothy grin though and when she reached back up for the surface, the young man splashed her with some water.

"Hey!" Maggie retaliated and soon both hackers were immediately drenched in seawater. Their few friends were too busy having water fights of their own to join in. After a while, it got boring and soon it was getting darker as early evening approached. The Aussie, not wanting to have her skin shrivel up too much, skipped out of the water and went to her portable chair, a towel draping over the arm. She grabbed it and toweled herself, sighing as she got rid of that slick feel of saltwater from her tanned skin.

Her friend, Glenn, decided to stay in the water and he joined in with the smaller group of friends, joking how messed up it would be if work found them, _again_.

"It's just no matter where we go, work always seems to be find us! Even in the freakin' bathroom!" Glenn shouted.

Everybody laughed as they remembered _that_ particular time, when someone had mysteriously hacked into the mainframe of the Secretary of Defense's office on Independence Day last year, 2011.

When they called in Glenn, it had been at three in the morning and the poor lad was in the bathroom, trying to mind his own business. He had left his cell phone on the nightstand and it had buzzed persistently, until it finally fell off. When work couldn't get to him on the phone, they then sent him a message via Prowl's hologram.

"You couldn't believe the look on tha' bot's face when he just zapped into the bathroom, without even knocking." Glenn's voice carried off and Maggie couldn't help but join in the laughter as she heard her friend relay his reaction on being found out by a hologram of all things. It added a whole new meaning to being caught with your pants down.

Unfortunately, Maggie was to experience the exact same thing. The only difference was that she was taking a shower.

Her subsequent scream prompted everybody up, only to have them barge straight into her bathroom and being hit on the head by various items such as containers, soaps, towels, anything she could get her hands on. The hologram of Bumblebee had the decency to blush at the girl's reaction in being seen fully naked by _everyone_.

"You're supposed to knock before barging in like that! Gahh!" She was very grateful that the shower curtain was not transparent.

"I just want to inform you that we're on our way," Bumblebee said as a bar of soap went through his hologram and hit Glenn on the nose, causing him to get a nosebleed.

"How long? Can I at least get out of the shower and change without you lot being here?" She clutched at the curtain closer to her now. Glenn just shook his head, dabbing his nose with a towel. He quickly turned his friends away, shouting over his shoulder, "they're here already!"

"Damn! Bumblebee, you too! Get out!" Her accent became stronger whenever she was angry or highly frustrated. Bumblebee disappeared without a word, leaving a very distraught and a very embarrassed human girl behind.

True to Glenn's word, Epps knocked at the door, although it was pretty much worthless to do so. The young college students were already aware of the NEST members' arrival, along with their allies. Already in their biped mode, Bumblebee and two other unknown mechs towered over them, their weapons already out and ready for fire. Maggie wondered what could have prompted this aggressive behaviour. In a week of vacation, she didn't think that she could have missed out on that much stuff already.

"We only need Glenn and Maggie," Epps said to one of the men who acted as a guard to the two hackers. "The rest can stay here and enjoy their time off. But we need to go and we need to go now."

"I haven't even dried my hair!" Maggie exclaimed. "Only takes ten minutes-"

"Followed by thirty minutes of putting on make-up and dressing," Glenn butted in. The Aussie gave him a painful slap on the shoulder. "Oww! What was that for?"

"I have to dry my hair or I'll get sick and then be useless to anyone!"

"That's true," Glenn mumbled as he rubbed his injured shoulder. Epps sighed. _College students…_

"Well, can you just dry your hair and get dressed quickly?" Epps compromised with the young lady. "No time for make-up."

"But-I look horrible!"

"Not really," Glenn murmured as his eyes raked appreciatively over her form. The towel had fitted around her contours perfectly. Epps, being the more mature and sensible man, kept his eyes fixed on her face, despite the temptation to look below her face gnawing at him from the inside.

"Glenn!" Maggie shrieked and she gave him another slap, except this time it was on the other shoulder and it was a lot harder too.

"I was just saying a compliment! Geez! What's with you, woman! We've known each other for years and now you're acting all shy and shit?"

"Enough!" Epps barked. All this incessant arguing or bickering or whatever the two were doing was just wasting valuable time for Epps and his men. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, on the other hand, found the entire exchange highly amusing as they were reminded of their own behaviour. The red lambourghini nudged his brother in the side; Sunstreaker just slapped him across the back of the head in retaliation.

The Sergeant's shout caused the two to shut up immediately and they look chagrined at having acted like immature adults, despite their young age of twenty-five.

"Fifteen minutes to do whatever you have to do," Epps said to Maggie and she briskly walked to the back of the beach house. "Twins, keep a sharp eye. The rest of the squad, set a perimeter alongside the house. It should be two in the morning here but if you see anyone, inject them with nitrous oxide to knock them out. Don't want people asking questions here."

The Aussie got ready in a record time of ten minutes and fifty-five seconds. Glenn couldn't help but time her and he smirked at seeing the newly dressed Aussie come out of her bedroom.

She was clad in tight blue jeans that hung over her three-inch heels. The loose tap tank and a Victoria's Secret's padded bra did wonders to improve her bust, not that Glenn would comment on that of course. A plain gold necklace with a 'M' symbol hung around her swan-like neck and her dark blonde hair covered the small earrings that she wore. All in all, she looked damn fine. Even Epps' eyes swept over her in appreciation, but not in a leery way. His age of thirty-six made him feel like he was a pedophile if he ever thought of Maggie that way. That didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the sight of a truly beautiful woman.

The rest of their friends, sworn into secrecy about their job prior to starting their work under the Sec Def, knew that there were just some things they weren't privy to and their security clearance wasn't high enough to be told of more sensitive matters. Secretary of Defense Jon Keller, while he was a good-natured and honest man, didn't last this long in a powerful position because of his altruism. His acuity in assessing people and situation aided him in getting the country out of sticky situations and knowing who would be the right person to keep secrets of the government.

Once she was ready, Epps signaled with his men to follow in suit behind them and the group of both mechs and humans were gone before three AM.

One of the girls left behind smiled as she was finally left with a big bedroom. Maybe losing at straws wasn't a bad thing at all.

-o0o-

-o0o

It was dark. The pitch black of nothingness was smothering, even in his state of unconsciousness. What light that was present was now dulled, but not disappeared thankfully. The ethereal blue glow stayed with him, even after his kidnapping and Sam could still hear the muted cries of his bondmate. He hoped that the voice would never go away; otherwise, he would be forever lost in this overwhelming abyss of darkness.

When his body was finally ready to wake up, Sam immediately regretted in opening his eyes. What greeted his gentle brown orbs was not the familiar ceiling of the Autobots' Base. The sounds of the mechs walking around were strangely absent though he could still hear people murmuring quietly in the background. What he saw instead and to his heart's discontent was the shining slab of metal that served as his prison's ceiling. It was supported by metal bars that served as a perimeter around him and the young man knew that he had indeed been kidnapped.

The last thing he saw was Optimus and Prowl going down for an inexplicable reason. The older brother of Optimus, in the midst of the chaos and confusion, opted to _persuade_ the human to accompany him to hangar one, where the main entrance was. His main argument was that a crying human would do Optimus and his friends no good, that Optimus needed a strong man.

That's when Sam's guard fell and it's the reason for his failure in seeing the sad expression on Virtus' face before feeling that jolt of currency which knocked him senseless and compliant in Virtus' servos.

_Why did he do this? Why, Virtus?_

Sam's arm was thrown across his eyes. He had no real desire to sit up and see the rest of the base to confirm his suspicions in his capture. The sounds of guards walking by, hissing at nearby prisoners to keep quiet, easily confirmed it.

What finally got his attention though was a whisper of his name. His head jerked to the right and he found no one staring at him, which was a big surprise. He figured that everyone would be wanting to take a closer look at a newcomer. Then, as he took a close look himself, he found that the twelve people were imprisoned, just like he was.

He didn't have the luxury to examine any further for the whisper became insistent and louder as well. Was he going mad? No one else appeared to have heard it. They were all focused on something else, perhaps themselves or the hopeless situation they're in.

_/Shian!/_

The young man gasped out loud for he recognized that name. It was his name used in that odd dream he had a couple of weeks ago. But how did the person know that name? Only the Hexarians knew of it.

_/Damned human, you've been here too long on this earth./_

It was clearly female now and it was getting angry.

He looked around anxiously, trying to pin point the source of the voice, to see if anyone that he had missed was indeed staring at him, trying to get his attention.

_/I'm in your head, silly man./_

_/No, I can't be going crazy! This is bad enough itself/!_

Sam moaned and he clutched his head. He willed the voice to go away but it was too stubborn. If it were a person, Sam knew that the owner would be wearing a smirk on its face. Well, if he was going nuts, he may as well play along.

_/What's your name?_ /

_/Bella_…/

_/Bella? That's a pretty name? Tell me, why on earth am I here again? _ _Where am I?/_

_/You need to hear the truth, before Ryker does…I'm running out of time for he is coming./_

_/He?/_

The female voice had gone silent. When his mind cleared, he discovered that a person was standing right in front of him.

At face value, the person shockingly looked exactly like him, except taller and more muscular as well. However, upon closer examination, Sam soon found out that there were many differences between him and this odd man. One, the eyes were of a cold brown colour, unlike his chocolate orbs. The set of eyes were placed high above a straight nose and framed by high cheekbones, giving the man an almost elvish appearance. The only thing missing was the pointy ears but that was all.

The man was dressed, oddly enough, in a black suit that looked to be at least $2,000 if the name of Armani Exchange had anything to do with it. Why was this man wearing a freakin' suit? The suit was more appropriate for a White House evening function, where the dress was important in telling other figureheads of who you were.

As if knowing that he was being inspected by his prisoner, the man stepped forward until his face pressed against the bars. Sam scrambled away, not liking this visitor at all. He had an unsettling aura, as if the man could kill him without any moral qualms about it.

"I see that you are awake now," he said in a disturbingly soft voice. "Much time has passed since your arrival."

"Where the hell am I?" Sam demanded strongly, despite his body shivering. It just got colder in here for some reason and all he was wearing was a thin t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"You are shivering. I will adjust the temperatures once this discussion is finished."

"D-d-discussion?"

The man nodded and he rose on his feet with a grace of a dancer. He made a motion to the guard that had stood nearby and Sam heard keys jingling for a second followed by the door unlocking.

"I'm not coming," Sam refused to the man. He knew without a doubt that if he went with this man, then he would lose more than his sanity, but his very being as well.

"Who said you had a choice?" The man's soft, almost nonchalant reply caused him to tremble again. Suddenly, his body moved of its own accord, as if he was just a puppet. _What the fuck is happening? I can't….I can't control it!_

_/Shian, he has the power of sensory manipulation! Focus within and resist!_ /It was that same female voice again. In his panic though, Sam had difficulty in focusing and against his will, he was following in the footsteps of his captor, who led him to a small office on the right side of the wall.

Sam could now feel the heavy stares of the other prisoners but before he could comment on that, he reached the office and was bid inside. The door clicked shut behind him and Sam noticed that there was only one chair, which was set in the middle of the room. Other than that, the room was bereft of any office appliances or even furniture.

"Sit," the man commanded and Sam desperately fought against the command. He poured forth all his willpower into not moving. It was useless though for Sam's legs walked forward and his body sat in the chair. The cold metal of the chair bit into his chilled skin, raising goosebumps on his legs and bare arms.

As the young man sat still, the other man merely leaned forward, his effeminate face mere inches away from his own. Sam struggled in his invisible bonds. He did not like having someone this close to him and he tried to pull his eyes away from the alluring green eyes that stared back at him. The hypnotic gaze made him kind of sleepy, but not enough to where he would lose consciousness.

"You must have many questions regarding your capture and of recent events," the man said to him, finally pulling his face back. He then stepped away from the man, thus temporarily relieving him of the stress of having someone invade his already small personal space.

"Many is kind of an understatement. Look, anything that happened, we can talk about it ok? No need to get violent or whatever," Sam replied. His voice barely trembled but inside, he was scared as hell. _Now how am I going to get out of this? Damn body won't even listen to me!_

"I do not actively seek out violence; it is inherently involved when one has goals to achieve. As you can see, you are relatively unhurt, despite your vulnerability."

A sad smile graced the face, but it seemed out of place for his eyes were glittering rather happily, as if the man was only saying it to soothe his captive.

While Sam really hated his situation right now, he knew that his captor was correct in saying that he wasn't treated badly. In fact, he was treated rather specially considering the circumstances.

_/It's for a reason. Don't fall for his kindness!/_

"Your first question is the why, isn't it, Shian?"

Sam's eyes widened at the mention of his Hexarian name. How did this man know?

"Humans have always started their quest for knowledge with the 'why.' It is how we lived." The man gestured to himself and then Sam to emphasize the 'we' part. "This is not the first time you and I have met. In fact, we've met a long time ago, centuries before the beginnings of this hateful race."

"Us? You mean the human race?"

"No. The Cybertronians or what you call mechs or transformers," the man corrected him.

He still leaned against the wall as he continued his story.

"The human race is by far still the youngest species found in this universe. We, the Hexarians are a very old species. Very old and almost extinct thanks to Primus."

"Primus? You mean the God of Transformers? What does He have to do with this?"

"Everything."

The man's eyes glowered and Sam felt as if the floor beneath him just collapsed. The whole room spun wildly and his stomach threatened to expel its contents violently. He tried to shut his eyes, but that just made him even more nauseous. He opened them again only to find himself standing in front of a domed temple, with a single statue of Primus towering over him.

However, it wasn't _that_ which caught his attention. It was the figure of that same man standing before him, calling him forth. A taller figure with light brown hair that was shoulder-length stepped forward and bowed to the man in front of him.

"In the name of Primus, I hereby bless this man who kneels before us as our Champion, one who will stave off the darkness that approaches us."

The bowed figure was obviously male and only two words escaped Sam's mouth as he watched the figure turn around, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Aw shit."

It was him, only taller and older as well. What bothered Sam even more was that this mirror image of him was followed closely by another figure, one which he knew it to be Virtus Prime despite not having seen his hologram form yet.

"Come forward, Vriad, Keeper of the Champion."

What the fuck's that's supposed to mean?

-TBC-

**A/N**: Well, folks, how's that for the long-awaited chappie? Don't worry, this part is only half-done. The _actual_ explanation will be told in the next chapter or so. I just want to keep everyone hooked on the suspense here. Let me know of what you all think!

I'm still taking in names for Will's new form, so review and suggest!

Review responses:

ShiftingWinds 125 – Optimus really liked to tear off his enemies' faces in the last film. I'm really tempted to bring Megs back but I'm not sure how I am going to work that idea in the story. Shadowlance sounds really cool.

Peya Luna – I'm glad you liked Epps' perspective on the whole situation and the small back story of the Autobots after the first film took place. I try to flesh out all the characters that are involved in this story. I hope I succeed(ed).

MissMary – Mirage will have his happy moment sometime… Background will be continued. In fact, half of this arc is just the background.

ChaosGarden – Thank you so much for the review. I wasn't sure if I got Mirage's character down. To be honest, I've never really watched him in the TV series. I really like the name of Counterstrike. Peya Luna suggested another good name, which is _Novablast._ I'm strongly considering in merging the two names to become _Novastrike_. However, I know there's a lot of people reading this but are too shy to comment. Thus, I'll give them a chance to put forward their own ideas about Will's name. Only two chapters left until Will makes an appearance! Yay! And then some hot and much needed loving!

AlienKittenwithClaws – Stargazer is a pretty good name. He is in fact a fallen star in a way. Thanks for the suggestion! :D


	21. Discovery of the Ark, part V

DISCOVERY OF THE ARK, PART V

"Ehh? Vriad is my Keeper?"

Sam's shouts echoed rather horribly in the valley of the ritual and to his astonishment, no one even turned to look at him or even see who spoke out.

His older self bowed before the High Priest of the Sun God, or Primus as it were, and, along with Vriad, they were blessed by Ryka. The resulting cheers deafened the poor boy's ears and he found it strange that while they were ignorant of his present, he could sense and feel everything in return. He found it both relieving and disturbing at the same time.

Ryka's voice murmured in the background as the scenes changed, resulting in him getting older but not aging the way a human would; his self just became more experienced and more fed up with his role until eventually in the end, he had actually forsaken his duties for one brief moment and it was the last mistake he had ever committed.

"And so, we have placed our hopes and our confidence in the wrong person. Primus was a fool to choose you as his champion, you who were selfish and young. Our entire race suffered because of _you,_"

As the Hexarian spoke, Sam was helpless, bound in place and seeing the terrible visions of his past unravel right before his eyes. His gut tightened when he saw himself being kissed so passionately by the humanoid form of Virtus Prime and the subsequent lovemaking. _He's not Optimus! He's not Optimus!_ Sam tried to shove away the awful memory, the one thrust upon him by his captor, who wore a stoic expression, as if unfazed by his captive's responses.

"You will understand more if I start from the beginning," Ryka finally said after a long moment of silence that was intermittently broken by pained moans and soft gasps.

"We were created by Primus eons ago. The exact time of when our race came to fruition is still unknown, even by our current members. However, we knew that Primus made us for he came to us in person. He blessed us with long life and the knowledge of the stars. Because of this gift, we flourished like no other races and there were no limitations, not even distant galaxies could be out of our reach. His only boon was to keep watch over our home planet with a careful eye, though he did not explain why. His warning prior to his departure was to never spill on the sands of Ikarn, a forsaken desert that surrounded our capitol. In time though, as is the wont of any creature that has no nothing else to do, a few of us discovered something that should have stayed hidden, stayed secret. Such a secret was revealed by the murder of someone special, a _Chosen_ one as the High Priest of that time dictated."

"Wait, you mean there were more like me out there?" Sam said. He really didn't want to see clones of himself.

"Do not interrupt." The young man shivered as there was a hint of controlled anger boiling underneath. Suddenly, the air grew denser around him and his jaw clamped together, as if someone was holding his mouth shut with a pair of strong hands.

Pleased that his captor had his mouth bound, the lean Hexarian stood up from where he leaned against the wall. His hands made some odd, circular gestures before images wavered into existence, showing Sam of that indelible scene, which still burned his mind, even afterwards.

"The Chosen One was the title given to his male descendants. Your ancestor was betrayed by his closest friend and lover out of madness. With the resulting act of cruelty spilling unto the dry sands, your ancestor's blood was the key in unleashing a powerful entity, one which we had to face for several millenia. Primus' warning was warranted, much to the dismay of those disbelieved in such unproven acts and had no faith in their God. As such, we were _punished_ for our unforgivable act and Primus, instead of using his powers to rid of this Great Beast, kept him caged, saying that the only way to fully defeat it was to satisfy it with a sacrifice of the Chosen's descendant, one victim per cycle, one hapless soul whose sole destiny was to appease the insatiable thirst of this monster. The Beast was never appeased until _you_ showed up."

Sam's eyes widened in horror when he realized that his captor was truly upset that he managed to do whatever it was to this Great Beast. Wouldn't his captor be relieved that this monstrosity would have finally been defeated?

"The threat of such an evil kept even the wildest fancies of our criminals in line. He devoured the souls of those who tread off the path to Primus' greatness and our Empire, instead of declining because of this entity, rose to such a great height that we almost forgot about our intended sacrifice, _you._

"_You _reminded us of our duty, even though you were just a child in our eyes, and for some inexplicable reason, Primus favoured you most out of all the sacrifices. He gave you everything, even two people who loved you more than they loved life itself. How ironic it is to fall for your former lover's brother towards the end, when all is lost. At the end you abandoned us to the merciless torments of _Him_ and only at the very end, where our own empire crumbled into dust and our planet was breaking, did you come to your senses."

Suddenly, Sam's dream of Orieon hovering over him, his face bloodied and his eyes dull with impending death, came upon him and Sam gasped as Orieon whispered to him brokenly, "_You did it, but it's too late."_

When Sam watched his lover from another lifetime speak to his older self, his heart broke and all he wanted to do was to just close his eyes, to not see the eventual sacrifice of Orieon, who stood in the way of the Beast's assault. He didn't want to see himself die from being rendered into pieces afterwards, making Orieon's selfless act meaningless and worthless as well.

_Don't listen to him, Shi'an! _It was that female voice again, but that of his captor's drowned it out with a retelling of the story, as if he didn't believe Sam was listening.

"Do not worry though, _Shi'an." That_ wasn't a female's voice and Sam jerked at seeing Ryka kneeling in front of him. The cold grip that held his face in a vise disappeared but the poor man preferred that to seeing the dark pits of Ryka's eyes as his captor said with a smile, "you'll be on time. In fact, you're early compared to your last act."

-o0o-

"You know," Glenn remarked in a very serious tone as he briefly looked at his best friend, who sat next to him, "that your hair is kinda of frizzy and sticking up now."

Maggie exploded on him and, for his trouble, there was an angry red handprint on his left cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" The injured hacker rubbed his cheek, trying to really rub in the hurt and earn some sympathy from the soldiers and the Autobots as well.

"It's your fault, Glenn!" She screeched at him. Glenn winced for his cheek wasn't the only thing hurting now. His ears were but he didn't dare say that she had a loud mouth, especially when in a frenzied state like now. Nope, he liked having his ears intact and his cheek. Someone snickered nearby and Glenn's head jerked to the side, to see that it had come from one of the Autobots he had seen before but was never fully introduced to.

"You humans act so strangely," Sunstreaker said to him. His yellow form contrasted wonderfully with the mech sitting next to him, who glared at his twin brother as if he just said the worst insult in Cybertronian.

"Sunny, you're just as bad. You just don't want to admit it."

"Hey, I don't want the whole world knowing of our antics," Sunny bit back but there was a smile on his face.

Glenn didn't know what to make of the duo. Deducing from their close proximity to each other and their familiarity as well, the African-American figured that they were either brothers or lovers.

"So," Glenn pitched in, trying to interrupt the banter between the two. "What are your designations?"

The two immediately stopped pestering each other with verbal assaults and looked to the human. The older of the twins, Sunstreaker, discovered that the human species were equally just as different and variable as their own race. While the girl next to him, designation _Maggie_, was thin, the male's heavyset body made her body look like an anorexic by comparison. Of course, Sunstreaker knew that wasn't the case as he scanned her vitals with his HUD and discovered her to be in good health.

The male hacker's dark skin would have initially proved disconcerting to the yellow lambourghini. However, the interaction with Epps and his other friends for some time inured him to the sights of many people with dark skin. When Sunny first landed on earth a year ago, he truly thought that the human was burned by the sun and he had rushed him to Ratchet, thinking that he was dying of overexposure to heat. Epps was not happy at all by his actions and while Sunny never apologizes, he acted more friendly to the current commander of NEST.

"I am Sunstreaker," the yellow mech pointed to himself and then to his brother as he finished introducing themselves, "and this is my brother, Sideswipe."

"Yo," Sideswipe waved in reply.

"Brothers? You mechs can reproduce?" Glenn's rotund face was contorted in thoughtful perplexity, as he tried to imagine two robots going at it. The resulting image was rather strange and quite funny to the male hacker.

"Yes," Sunstreaker's voice turned serious, as if he was either insulted by the human's bafflement or equally confused as well. "We _mechs_ can reproduce. Would you like to know the specifics?"

"Errmm…" The young man shuffled further away from the yellow mech. He was saved from further embarrassment when Sideswipe punched his brother in the sides, earning a rather hoarse yell from his older twin.

"Don't be like that, Sun! He just thinks that machines can't replicate themselves in that way."

Then it started a whole other argument between the twins and the Sergeant who was watching the whole scene just clasped at his temples and sighed heavily. For a second time, he really wished Lennox was here.

"Hey, Epps. Got something for you," one of the pilots called out to him and Epps gave a relieved sigh. Thankfully, there was something else to do and Epps gave one last glance at the bickering mechs before heading to the cockpit.

"What is it?" Epps asked of the dark-haired pilot, who was studying an odd display of signal on the radar that was originating from the north, ahead of them.

"Not sure. It could be a distress beacon or something. Maybe one of the Autobots knows about this?"

Epps regarded the green dot that was bleeping erratically on the navigation system. He had no idea on the actual specifics of signal analysis but he does know someone. In fact, there were two people in his possession that were known experts in this field.

"One minute," Epps told the pilot and he went back into the main cargo bay of the Big Birds. The twin mechs were no longer arguing with each other but were cuddling quite close, resulting in Glenn's face being as red as a beet from embarrassment while Maggie was absolutely cooing over the mechs' adorable moment. She had no idea that the mechs were brothers _and_ lovers until Sunstreaker's hand went behind Sideswipe's aft in a suggestive way. Then she too had her face blushing crimson.

"Alright, twins, 'nough messin' with our hackers here. We need them in their focus mode now."

"Yeah," Sideswipe reiterated Epps' comment and he slapped Sunstreaker's hand away from his rear end. "Quit doing that! You'll mess with their heads even more."

Sunny pouted at first and seemingly surrendered to both Epps' and Sideswipe's wish until he leaned forward, placing his lip plates directly on top of his brother's. Sideswipe at first protested at such a blatant display of affection until Sunny deepened their kiss and causing Sideswipe to moan helplessly, his servos holding Sunny's sides. They would have continued the kiss were it not for a hesitant cough and both mechs drew apart, one pleased at drawing such a reaction from his lover, who was both surprised and shocked to have returned the kiss.

Bumblebee gave them a wolf whistle and a thumbs up to the taller of the two, who smirked at his blushing other half. Maggie didn't know what to say, even after Glenn fell backwards in a dead faint.

"Guessing he's already out," Epps commented dryily and he made a motion to the blonde lady to follow him into the cockpit. He pointed out the weird signal they were getting and Maggie's brows furrowed in concentration as he relayed certain aspects of it: the direction, the magnitude, and the odd pattern as well.

Once he was done, she stepped forward and then took a small palm pilot from her jeans' pocket.

To both the pilot and the Sergeant's surprise, the palm pilot _transformed_ and its head snaked forward, two blue eyes regarding the signal in a calm manner.

"That has no civilian nor human military origins," it finally said, its triangular head rotating clockwise to meet Maggie's thoughtful green eyes. The lady's mouth pursed in a thin line. _That means it's either an Autobot and Decepticon_ calling out.

"I had no idea you had a transformer with you," Epps murmured quietly.

"Sorry about that," Maggie apologized as she placed the small transformer on top of the controls panel. "This is Forsight. She was actually on orders from Prime himself to come with me."

"From Optimus huh? Did Lennox know about this?" Epps disliked the feeling of being kept out of the loop. Of course, being a non-com had its cons, which was to have the priviledge of being on the _need to know_ basis.

"Yes. However, the information was on a need-to-know basis. I guess _now _countsas one."

"S'okay," Epps said reassuringly. He was all too familiar to that kind of policy. Perhaps Lennox spoiled him with too much information, more than was permitted.

"Right, anyways," Maggie continued, glad that the misunderstanding was quickly corrected or at least settled for now. "I'm guessing Forsight wants to investigate."

The palm pilot's head nodded. "I want to make sure who it belongs to. It could belong to one of us who needs help."

_Or a nasty Decepticon_ was Epps' thought but he needn't say it. Everyone else was thinking of the same thing as well. However, Epps was the not kind of guy to ignore a distress call.

"Let's do it. It's sort of on the way to base. Besides, we've got two hackers and Agent Simmons is near that area anyways, in New York."

"No, he's not," Maggie corrected him. "He's been missing actually."

"What? How could he be missing? We need him to clarify on some facts!" Epps cried out. Damn it! Things were really going to shit now!

"That's what we've been working on ever since this whole fiasco started," Maggie said. The blonde girl was growing rather flustered at having to work overtime, followed by an interrupted vacation, which will stay unsaid if Glenn knows better. She could see it now in the newspapers headline, _Hot Aussie Caught Showering by A Robot!_

"Maggie!" The image of Bumblebee gawking at her nakedness disappeared with a _poof _sound.

"Yes, yes, I'm still listening and no, I don't know where he is still." The Australian lady anticipated Epps' next question and the answer frustrated him.

He paced back and forth in the cockpit, which really had no room for even two extra people let alone the two pilots.

"Look, Epps," the pilot started to say. The young Sergeant still paced, but at a much slower rate now. The brunette pointed at the blinking beacon and then their suggestive path back to the Autobot base.

"Like what that thing,"

"Cybertronian," Maggie interjected.

"_Cybertronian _said," the pilot continued with a very blank face, "we can just take a look. It's not that far from our current location."

"ETA?"

"From the way this baby's going, two hours tops," the other pilot butted in.

Epps stared at the display again, the thoughts running rampant in his mind. The Autobots really needed the two hackers back. Optimus' and Prowl's lives depended on it. However, he just knew that once Optimus recovered, he would just send another team to investigate into the anomaly. Why not just do it now, when it's on the way already? Saves time, money, and effort.

Coming to a decision that he hopes he won't regret, Epps nodded in approval to the first pilot's suggestion and everybody on board felt the plane shift slightly off course.

"I'm going to call Jazz and give him a heads up," Epps shouted over his shoulder as he and Maggie departed, not wanting to distract the only two people who could fly these Big Birds. All the pilots did to show their acknowledgment of what he said was to give them a thumbs up before focusing on the frontal display and thankful that there was an auto-pilot option.

The plane had turned directly in the path of the morning sun, which greeted them quite brightly and almost painfully.

"Thank god for auto-pilot," the brunette said and his partner smiled at him.

As Epps and Maggie walked back to the bay, they heard laughter echo and another shriek that sounded strangely like Glenn's.

"Ughh! Those twins betta not have pulled a prank on board! They know better than that!" Epps groaned. When he first met the older set of twins, he had really hoped that the younger and smaller set would look up to them for guidance. Unfortunately, the only _guidance_ Mudflap and Skids received was on an improvement in pulling off pranks. No wonder Ratchet looked so horrified and pissed at the same time upon the older set of twins' arrival.

The twins were actually well behaved for once, according to Epps' record keeping. It was Bumblebee this time who pulled off a prank at Glenn and the poor lad had his entire rear end covered in lubricants that had popped out of a small bag.

Maggie giggled at the funny sight of Glenn fuming at the mech. _Take that, Glenn!_

"Wow, Glenn, blue looks really good," Maggie laughed and she earned a light-hearted curse. "You know, Epps, I think two hours isn't going to be long now."

Epps grinned in return and looked on at the scene of the mechs and humans laughing together. He had a feeling that another chance for this wouldn't be available for a long time.

-TBC-

**Review responses:**

Ciega Chica: Thank you! Plot's still going...

MissMary: Poor Sam! He's always in the middle of some plot or whatever.

ShiftingWinds125: Right now, I think you want to kick the bad guy's arse, huh?

Yatsuki: I hope this chappie answers some if not all of your questions about the new Hexarians.

ChaosGarden: That almost happened to me once! Lol, anyways, in regards to the past relationship with Virtus Prime and Sam, let's just say Optimus won't be happy about it. Oh, a side note, I've just started on your request fic, but it'll take some time in finishing it and then posting it on the website. Hope that's ok.

Thanks to all old and new readers, those who left reviews, and the silent readers.

Thanks to: **Vampiric-Blood, freeprincess, AlienKittenwithClaws, SerenadeOfTheFallenAngels, AndromedaGabriella, Rin'negan Naruto, KuroHaine, Ciega Chica, crafty joe, hii, OniTenshii, Yami Amy Lau, ., princessella85, ** and **Gunnery Sergeant** for recently putting this awesome story on their favs and/or alerts lists.

**A/N**: Wow, this was actually a hard chappie to write and I hope I didn't disappoint! I'm still taking in suggestions for Will's new designation as an Autobot, so please recommend now as he will make an appearance very soon!

Review plz! Or Sam will be fed to Ryka in a not so nice way!


	22. Discovery of the Ark, part VI

Chapter 22: Discovery of the Ark, part VI

"These structures have always fascinated me," Sideswipe said as his optics took in the forest of trees that blanketed the area below them. They were close to their destination now. Only ten minutes ago, the pilot told everyone over the PA system that ETA was twenty minutes. Now, it was getting closer to being only five minutes away.

"Structures?" Maggie asked, confused by the red lamgorghini's statement. The Appalachian Mountains weren't known for their structures. Then, she suddenly realized what he meant and grinned at the mech, who was busy admiring the view. "Oh, they're trees, Sideswipe, not structures like our buildings and stuff."

"Trees? What an odd name."

"Yours is an odd name. Now quit admiring the works and get your aft up!" A servo slapped across the back of his head, but it lacked the force and Sideswipe knew that his brother's threat was empty. Even so, he didn't retaliate like he usually does. 90 minutes of human time was already spent joking and carousing with the humans and with Sunny. Now, he was almost rearing to go and didn't need to be told twice by his smirking partner.

The voice of a pilot echoed above them, through the speakers that were strategically placed throughout the plane, to where even if you were in the tiny cubicle doing your business, you could still hear the announcement. "Sorry, folks, gonna have to land in a spot ten miles away from the signal's source. Too many people ahead, so be advised."

"Aw slag it," Sunny cursed out loud, "I was hoping to not have to ruin my new paint job."

"I'll redo your paint," Sideswipe intentionally swiped his hand softly across the yellow lambourghini's chest and was pleased at hearing a silent gasp in their bond.

"C'me on guys, seriously?" Glenn groaned and his chubby hand covered the top half of his face. He did not want to see this, again.

"Stop complaining, Glenn, and get in the car. I bet you haven't ridden in one of these." It was Maggie who spoke to him and Glenn could only watch her climb into the now transformed Sunny. Giggles and soft sighs could be heard from within and Glenn knew that she was definitely enjoying the luxurious interior of it. Sideswipe followed his brother and a door swung open, offering Glenn to take the driver's seat.

Now, he understand why his close friend emitted such reactions and he too barely stifled a childish giggle at the feel of fine leather around him, the awesome spectacle of dark colours that covered the seats and the side panels in shades of red and black. His thumbs rubbed against the leather and the car emitted a low, purring sound.

"Like the interior?" A snarky voice said to him and Glenn almost jumped out of his seat. He almost forgot that this car could speak to him.

"Yeah. It's just, it's just wow." It wasn't a very intelligent response, but it was all the hacker could think of to say.

"Well, just click on that seatbelt and enjoy the ride," Sideswipe said and the engine revved itself, getting ready to get out of the plane as soon as the green light came on.

Glenn saw that Maggie and Epps were both in their respective vehicles. Then he had to hang on for dear life for as soon as the light turned green and the cargo bay door opened, Sideswipe darted forward. The odometer's needle had started out at 0 km/hr and instantly picked up to 100 in just under a second.

He was sorely tempted to look back and did so, although the dark-skinned hacker regretted his action. The plane they had left quickly disappeared into the background, the trees swallowing it whole. A nauseous sensation welled up in his stomach and Glenn really tried hard to keep his dinner in from four hours ago. The plane that had picked them up had food on board, thank God, and, unlike most military rations, they were the best kind too. Unfortunately, the chicken sandwich he had eaten threatened to trek itself back in his esophagus and into his mouth and Glenn swallowed thickly.

Apparently, Sideswipe could tell what was going on with the human and practically threatened him that if he were to ruin the interior, he was going to clean it off for the next month or so. Glenn just numbly nodded his head, afraid that if he opened his mouth, then regurgitated food would dribble out.

Unlike Glenn, who was suffering from the ride, Maggie was thoroughly enjoying herself. The radio sang out to her and she mouthed the lyrics from a No Doubt song. Her head nodded to the beat and her foot tapped to another, underlying beat. Sunstreaker was immensely proud of himself to have such a passenger and he beeped at his brother, smirking at the sight of Glenn's pale face and tight hands that clutched at the wheel.

Thankfully, everyone arrived at the destination quickly enough and the first thing Glenn did was to get out of the car and throw up right in front of it.

"Aw man, you had to do that?" Sideswipe transformed in his biped form. While Glenn would normally marvel at witnessing such a transformation, the poor lad was too busy being hunched over and expelling his lunch. A bottle of water was shoved underneath this nose and he gladly took it, relishing in the coolness of the liquid that washed away the acidic aftertaste of vomit. There was a loud gasp and he wiped his mouth with a sleeve.

"Thanks, man," Glenn offered to give the rest back but Epps declined, looking rather distastefully at the remnants. "Oh, sorry. Forgot about backwash."

"S'no problem. Well, we're here and the signal seems to be becoming from in front of us actually. Right, Bumblebee?"

Glenn's eyes turned to a very familiar mech that stood in front of them. _I got my first car. Turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?_ Sam's voice echoed in his head and he wondered how his friend was. He never got to see much, having to spend all his time with the Secretary of Defense and with Maggie. Not that he could complain about it, especially after seeing his monthly checks and having some serious upgrades in his nice apartment that he shared with Maggie. Nope, not complaining at all. However, the news of Sam's death had hit all of them hard and with the recent resurrection of Sam, again, made him highly suspicious of it. Was it really Sam or something else that just looked and acted like him? Even the Sec Def was a little bit perturbed by the recent turn of events and Prime's explanation didn't satisfy him either. He also knew of the close relationship between Sam and the yellow Camaro that stood before them. What had happened to that?

As if sensing his thoughts, Bumblebee's head turned to regard the thoughtful African-American. "The signal is a few clicks ahead of us."

"Inside these Mountains?" It was credible to have walking and talking robots in Epps' mind, but to somehow dig their way into these solid, rocky sides was simple not possible, at least not without having to answer a lot of questions afterwards. "The Sec Def's not gonna be happy with us if we blast a hole in this. Not only that, but we'll probably decimate half of the National park around here."

"The signal has now changed pattern," the little palm pilot chirped, her tiny form held gingerly in the blonde Aussie's hand.

"Maybe that whoever sent it knows we're out here?" Bumblebee's question made everyone's brows furrow. The yellow scout really hoped that this wasn't a trap. Since they were here though, it would be stupid to not look into it. Perhaps it was the enemy's secret hideout and that thought urged Epps on.

"Well," Glenn started, as he walked closer to the base of the slope, "do we just blast our way in? How about-!"

A weird whirring sound could be heard suddenly and before any of the others could stop it, Glenn dropped out of sight, his shocked expression the last thing everybody saw.

"Sonuvabitch!" Epps cursed loudly, uncaring if the others heard him. His gun was instantly in his hands. Ordering the rest of the people to stay put, he slowly stepped forward, eyes intent on finding an enemy. What he did find though was not an enemy but something strange and alien. One minute he was outside, the next minute, he found himself standing very close to Glenn. The outside world vanished and was replaced by a world of metal and crystals.

He didn't have long to fully take in his new surroundings for his allies appeared suddenly around him. This time, it was Maggie's turn to have a greenish look on her pretty face. The Autobots were already in their biped forms and it was by sheer luck that the space they were in was very capacious, with several feet to spare even above Sunstreaker's head. Sunstreaker was the tallest Autobot out of the three of them with Sideswipe running a close second and Bumblebee came in third place, towering at a mere 17 feet.

The place was illuminated somehow and the light given off by a mysterious source allowed everyone to inspect the new environment with a fascinated wonder.

The space they were in was immense, both in size and height. The room was sparse, bereft of any kind of items. From the way it looked, the twins figured that it was probably a large corridor and they were in the middle of it. A pair of gigantic doors, from a human perspective, heralded the exit or entrance to another place.

Forsight hummed a little bit and her neck snaked upwards. Her optics blinked rapidly as the black and silver palm pilot analyzed the corridor, using incoming data that streamed into her CPUs. She noticed now that the signal's strength had increased dramatically and seemed to pulse in a gentle rhythm, almost akin to a human heartbeat. She twisted her head, trying to pinpoint the source of it, and deduced it to be coming from the doors ahead of them.

"It is this way," Forsight finally said, after a few moments of silence. Her sharp appendage pointed to the double doors and everyone made way for them with wary eyes and cautious steps. Sideswipe took point and he motioned for them to stay behind him, with Sunny taking up the rear and Bumblebee holding the middle, protecting the humans.

The door had no handles on them and so he pushed it open with his cannon blaster. It slid effortlessly forward and the red mech gasped at the sight that greeted them. He lowered his gun in shock and Sunstreaker, after ensuring that no one would attack them by now, walked slowly to his brother, to see what could have stunned his brother to near silence.

"Is that?" Sunny began to say before Sideswipe nodded in affirmation to his question.

"Yep, I definitely think that's him."

"What? What's going on?" Maggie asked insistently and she edged her way closer to the entrance.

The room, unlike the corridor, was full of items. One wall had multiple control panels lining up its entirety, taking up half of the room already. Large screens occupied the remaining space of that same well and there were loud beeping sounds, as if an alarm was going off. An odd smell wafted from the room and spilled out into the corridor. It stank of coolant and burnt oil. The human allies found it almost sickening but it was ambrosia to the Autobots who recognized for what it was.

"Energon," Bumblebee whispered, as if afraid that if he spoke any louder, alarms of intrusion would go off.

It wasn't the sight of unusually large screens nor the smell of Energon that caught everyone's attentions. From what Epps could see between the feet of Bumblebee, a body lay stretched out on the metallic floor, a very familiar body awashed in colours of blue, red, and silver.

"Is that who I think it is?" Epps had to ask a rhetorical question. He wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yes. That's Virtus alright and from the looks of it, he's been deactivated for a while."

It should have been a comforting thought to see their traitor lying motionless on the floor, dead to all appearances. However, what made it disturbing was the fact told by Sunstreaker, who knelt at the offlined mech's side.

"Maybe someone offed him right after he abducted Sam," Sideswipe's theory was logically sound. It had been a few weeks since Sam was abducted by Virtus or at least by someone who looked like him. It would have been plenty of time for the Prime to drop Sam off somewhere to and then to come here for rest or whatever was needed.

Sunstreaker frowned at the dimmed optics. There was something strange here. Those optics shouldn't have rusted so quickly, even in a month's time. The ones looking sightlessly at him were severely decomposed, until the heads of wires and optic cables were even decomposing as well. His chassis was horribly disfigured, burnt along the edges and what made his tanks twist painfully was the absence of the spark chamber. Someone had taken out his spark. Sunstreaker carefully lifted the Prime unto his side and he hissed at the gruesome sight of inner cables tumbling out, the exposed tanks, and dried energon that had leaked out.

"Looks like someone shot him," a voice whispered to him and Sunny grimaced. _He got shot in the back. Assassinated almost_. Sideswipe tsked at the still body of Virtus Prime and Sunny's hands gently returned the form back to its original place.

"His spark is missing," Sunny pointed out in an angry voice. Sideswipe shuddered at hearing the violent undertones. "From the rate of decomposition, he's been dead longer than just a month."

Sideswipe' optics widened at the implication of them being wrong about Virtus Prime.

"So..." Sideswipe began to say in a hesitant tone, "that means he didn't really abduct Sam. It was someone else."

"Someone who is an exact clone of him and I know someone who could do that. Problem is, he's supposed to have been reported dead by Megatron himself."

"No! He could never have survived that blast in Praxis! It destroyed everyone, even our own squad! You remember that day, don't you?"

Sunny shivered at the horrible memory. He really had wanted to forget about it. Those awful screams of tortured victims of Shockwave. The slippery ground that was rife with the victims' energons as they literally crawled themselves out of their prison, even wanting to face certain death out in the open during a full-blown skirmish. He and Sideswipe were involved in the frontal assault on Optimus Prime's orders. Sideswipe never saw that room where tools of torture were freshly put to use. He never wanted to have his younger, more impressionable lover see that. To see his lover's love of life dim due to this indelible memory would have broken Sunny's spark. Thus, Sideswipe must have been referring to the skirmish outside, where opposite sides of the joint rulers warred with each other, one fighting for a maniacal Lord Protector while the other side fought for protecting what is right, what is justice.

"Even so," Sunny murmured, his servo placing the inner optics plates, to cover the damaged optics, "I think Shockwave is still alive."

The yellow lamborghini bowed his head in reverent silence, and as other mechs followed suit, he began to pray, in a slow, steady measure, "Primus, take this spark into your hands, as you have done so since time began and we shall cherish his memory, until time ends."

The prayer echoed in the room, the sounds bouncing off the dark red metals that glowed. After a few moments of silence, Sunny's optics opened and he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Primus?" Glenn asked in a very polite tone. He didn't want to offend the mechs on a count of religion.

"He is our Father," Sideswipe replied before Sunny could, gazing steadily at the curious hacker. "and our Creator."

"Wow," the hacker whispered and there was nothing more to say about it. Apparently, Cybertronians were just as sensitive as humans were in regards to religion.

"Hey," another voice interrupted the awkward quietness that followed Glenn's question and everyone shifted their attentions from the dead Prime to where Bumblebee was looking at. The yellow Camaro was leaning over the top of the main control panel, with the largest screen hanging above it. Odd symbols blinked in erratic patterns and there was a strange yellow light illuminating from one of the discs that were laid flat on top of the panels. "There's something here. Maybe?"

"Bumblebee, don't touch anything!" Sunny warned the younger scout but it had too late for Bumblebee's appendage lightly pressed on it. Without warning, the odd symbols vanished only to be replaced by a miniature version of the dead Prime.

Everyone went deathly silent as the face of Virtus Prime gazed at them steadily, perhaps unaware of its dead body. It seemed to have noticed, however, for its optics stared in the direction of the supine form of Virtus and Sunny realized, with a shock, that the hologram recognized death. This was no usual programmed hologram, Sunny thought and his head craned to take a closer look at it. The yellow mech's action was unheeded though for the hologram's shape increased, until much of the screens were taken up by the full body of Virtus.

"From what information I've gathered, I deem myself having passed into the Matrix. Due to this, I have placed emergency protocols within this Ark and it will activate in accordance to the movement of the sun and earth. Because I am dead and someone here of good will has discovered this place, then it means that the Chosen One is ready to be sacrificed."

"Chosen One?" Epps whispered to Maggie and Glenn. The two hackers were just as confused as he was. They hadn't been in contact with the Sec Def for several weeks and thus, were not caught up on current events until recently.

To answer their question, another face took up residence beside Virtus and everyone gasped at Sam's face that gazed at them with a smile.

"Sam Witwicky, Shi'an, are one and the same being. Chosen to defeat the Sleeper once and for all. He is in great danger and the only way to stop this threat is to find the Key of the Archives."

"The Key of the Archives? Please don't tell me we have to do some more reading now."

Epps moaned in frustration. It was bad enough for all of them to look through the manuscripts while they had Sam still. Even then, it was hard work with little fruition. They weren't able to piece any information out, as if they were missing pieces of the puzzle still.

"Find the Key of the Archives. To help you in your search, I have left several encrypted databases in the memory banks of this Ark. It will activate only at Optimus Prime's command. Find the Key."

The visage of the deceased Prime began to blurr and before Sunstreaker could demand a more thorough explanation from him, the face all but disappeared. It plunged the entire room into near darkness. The only lights left on came from the screens that flickered intermittently and it reminded Maggie of being in a rave party. Dizzying and exciting at the same time.

The blonde twenty four year old examined the form of Virtus, most particularly the head, which was strangely enough in one piece. If his body hadn't been looked at more closely, one would think that the Prime was merely sleeping on his side.

The finials were miraculously in one piece. Even the distinctive battle mask was whole and almost unmarred. Her hands touched the face reverently and she marveled at how warm the metal was underneath her fingers. What was she expecting really? For the body to be cool in its deceased state, like a human's would be. No, the Cybertronians were truly a different species altogether and she discovered that she was almost terrified at how much her world changed within five years. Five years ago, if someone mentioned about these walking, talking robots, she would scoffed at them, telling them that it was a fantasy, a crazy idea borne from a wild imagination. Now, she didn't really know what to think of it. She would have never imagined herself to be working closely with the Sec Def or share an apartment with her eccentric friend, Glenn.

"Did you know him?" The question startled her, so much so that she almost jumped up, her hand jerking away from the cheekplate of Virtus. Her eyes darted to whoever had spoken to her and Glenn gazed steadily at her. His dark eyes were always readable to her, but now they held something intangible, something she couldn't as easily translate.

"No, although, if he was like Optimus, I wish I had known him." Her response prompted guilty looks from the other Cybertronians, who all thought he was a traitor instead of someone who tried to help them but was killed for doing so. The two hackers knew that these mechs could die or be deactivated from their allies' perspective. However, it was to easy dismiss the possibility of death when it was associated with their enemy. The sight of their potential ally lying in front of them thrust upon them that death was unforgiving and undiscriminating.

"By the Matrix," Sideswipe cursed, more at himself than at anybody else, "now I really wished that we took the time to get to know each other instead of being suspicious of him from the start!"

His servos clenched into tight fists and the tips of his appendages almost pierced even the hard metal shell of his servo. A gentle hand on his shoulder calmed him down a bit and Sunstreaker just smiled sadly at him.

"Let's go. We have to report back to Ironhide. Reception is cut off by these strange stoned buildings," Sunstreaker suggested. No one corrected him when he said 'stoned buildings' instead of mountains. Instead, they piled up at the entrance and exited the corridor, never noticing that the visage of Virtus had come back online and was now staring at them.

They got outside roughly the same way they came in the ship: by stepping through an invisible portal. The sun dazzled their eyes and while the Autobots were used to changing environments so quickly, the humans weren't. All of them groaned at how shafts of daylight pierced their sensitive eyes and they had to wait a few minutes for their vision to adjust before moving on.

While their human allies were recovering, Sunstreaker opened up a communication line to Ironhide. Static sizzled albeit briefly before it cleared and Ironhide's voice broke in clear.

::Have two packages. Found something you will find interesting. Be there in-!"::

Another voice interrupted the message and Sunstreaker found himself looking into the business end of Starscream's cannon.

"Well, lookee here. Three Autobots and their fleshlings," sneered Megatron's sycophant. "Looks like that skinny fleshling was right about you heading here."

"Sunny!" Sideswipe immediately summoned his dual blades from subspace but was stopped by Thundercracker's hand.

"Don't move, Autobot," Starscream snarled, his finger hovering dangerously close to the trigger. "Or this one gets it." Starscream's eyes were still fixed on Sunny's face, having learned from experience to never take yours eyes off an enemy, most especially if he was a renowned warrior like Sunstreaker.

He made a motion with his head, signalizing his fellow Decepticons to come into position. Barricade hovered dangerously close to Bumblebee while Thundercracker eyed Sideswipe with a sanguinary expression plastered on his triangular face.

These Decepticons had been waiting for them and Epps cursed at their helplessness. Seriously? Couldn't this day just end happily for once?

"Epps," Sunstreaker said in an odd tone to the Sergeant. "Get out of here now. It's going to be messy."

"That's really sweet of you, _Sunny_," Starscream's snide comment caused the yellow mech's optics narrow dangerously. "Sending off your weak allies into hiding, so you don't step on them accidentally. As if I'm going to let you do that!"

To Epps, it sounded as if a rocket was just about launch. The thundering roar of something and the ground literally rumbled and moved. What happened next was anybody's guess though.

There were angry shouts of their names and as Epps tried to push Maggie and Glenn back to wherever they escaped, a loud clap echoed in the area and lightning flashed, making it impossible for Epps to see where he was going and who he was with.

All he was aware of was the darkness waiting for him behind closed eyelids and then something cool and hard pressing against his skin. Maggie and Glenn were pushed into him and all three marveled at the fact that one, they were still alive, and two, someone had covered them within a closed fist that still bore enough room for them to breathe and to not get crushed either.

It really seemed as if the world had gone still and silent. The blasts Epps was too familiar with from his years of experience in fighting the Decepticons were dull and muted, as if the battle was occurring far away from them. The ground no longer shook and trembled beneath their feet. When the fist finally opened, shafts of sunlight stabbed again at their eyes and all three moaned at the painful contrast between dark and light.

"Well, this is certainly not how I imagined meeting you guys here." The voice had a hint of amusement and Epps knew that smooth voice from anywhere. The only problem was that dead people don't usually talk to living beings, except in horror movies maybe. Even then, the most anyone could get out of a zombie or a spirit was either a groan or a cryptic warning.

Epps' eyes, after having adjusted to the sun that shone down on them, strove upwards, from the servo that held them to the triangular face that smiled upon them. The features were all different yet the same as well and there was no mistaking that strong jaw that had somehow transferred even to this newer form. Those eyes, once hazel, were now of a brilliant blue, a shade of blue typical to the Autobots.

"Now, wait here, behind this boulder. Battle's not over and I've been waiting to kick some Decepticons around." Their Autobot rescuer slowly placed them down, letting them hastily scramble off their servo in fright. Both Maggie and Glenn were still clearly frightened of their rescuer, but not Epps. Seeing him act so calm in the face of a being much larger than him helped them calm down as well.

The Autobot nodded at Epps, trusting the dark-skinned to protect the two hackers from harm. He took a couple of steps forward before gracefully taking off into the sky, the jets thrusting him upwards.

He was so transfixed by the new arrival of the flyer that he almost missed the static burps of his blue tooth and it wasn't until Maggie had said something in that unmissable high shrill that he managed to catch unto the idea of someone trying to get into contact with him.

"Epps here..." The Sergeant finally picked up the blue tooth, his eyes still fixed on the new Autobot.

"Ironhide here. Just what in the frag is going on there?" The Weapons Specialist sounded tense and Epps knew that the sounds of battle echoing in the background must have really set him off.

"We've just got a new arrival, Ironhide and some Decepticons. You won't believe this, but I think." Epps paused momentarily before continuing. "I think Will's back."

The line at the other end went eerily silent and Epps sensed that Ironhide wanted to say something, but couldn't. He hadn't known that their relationship ran deeper than friendship but Ironhide's reaction to his commander's death was sad and it reminded him of how Optimus had reacted to Sam's second passing. All he was sure of was that Ironhide would not react well to the newer arrival and hoped to God that this wasn't some prank played on both him and his friends.

-TBC-

**Review responses**:

ChaosGarden: Sidefic done and posted! Glad that you really enjoyed it too! Hope you enjoyed this chappie too! As always, I love your reviews!

Lost-Hearted Dove: Fate is currently sipping on some fine wine and waiting to see if the mortals and aliens have any inkling of what is about to happen next.

ShiftingWinds125: I could have sworn I left a review for your story but it's not there anymore...hmmm. I need to go back and review your newest one. :D

Trust me, you're not the only one wanting to kick Ryka's butt.

Chinese Fairy: Please flatter the pants off of the other chapters! They are most welcomed! Reviews are like a dime in a dozen; however, that makes them more valuable and appreciative as well.

YoshisSupport: Glad to know that you like this chappie as well. Stay tuned for the next chappie!

Peya Luna: A lie is a half-truth. So there are some parts of Ryka's version that are true, but I'll let you find deduce which parts are true and which are false. Starblaster does sound nice. I'll take that into consideration for the next chappie.

Autobotally45: Don't worry. None of the major characters will die. :D

Yatsuki: Remember that are always two sides of any story. We still have to hear Virtus' side, even though he's kinda dead now...maybe the sisters can enlighten Sam, hmm?

**A/N: Ooohh! Who could this new Autobot be? Stay tuned for the next chappie to see exactly how Ironhide reacts to this new arrival. Also, the sisters have a plan in freeing them and Sam. Question is how do they hide it from a mind-reader?**


	23. Inheritance Arc, part I

**Disclaimer:** I clearly don't own Tranformers. * pouts *

A/N: However, I do own the Hexarians and Novastrike. Thanks to all those who gave me suggestions for the name! Novastrike is a mixture of ChaosGarden's suggestion of _Counterstrike_ and Peya Luna's suggestion of _Novablast._ Thanks to everyone who left awesome reviews! I love you all!

Chapter 23: Inheritance Arc part I

"I think," Epps' voice paused for a second and the silence grew even heavier around the base. While the sounds of battle echoed in the background, no one talked in that period, afraid that Epps had bad news to report. Even Mikaela was listening attentively to the announcement, eager to hear more news of her friends and worried that perhaps they had lost another member, human or Autobot.

Ironhide was the only one who was truly afraid of it though. His spark fluttered dangerously and the logisistics processors almost crashed on him, which would have flung him into glitch-mode, an event Prowl was all too familiar with.

"I think Will's back," the voice then continued and the base went dead silence, so much so that the only sounds heard were the familiar purrs and murmurs of instruments used in that area. The hum of computers endured an odd period of not being interrupted by human or Cybertrionian speech. The purrs of the engines could be heard with the hums.

Then Ironhide ended it by a terse saying, "retreat back to base. Bring that mech with you. I want to see myself who this imposter is."

The line clicked, telling everybody that the conversation had ended. Confused murmurs rolled through the crowd of men and women. Some saying that it wasn't possible and Sam had been a special case. Perhaps being in contact with both the Allspark and the Matrix of Leadership had allowed his twice resurrection. William, on the other hand, was just a human soldier who allied himself with the Autobots. To Ironhide, he was more than that and he truly felt that Primus was just playing with him. What was that human saying again? Yes, he felt as if the God of Transformers was dangling a carrot in front of him, teasing him with the visions and ideas of what he could never have.

It seemed like forever but eventfully someone broke the soft murmurings with a question. "So what now?"

The accent was British and Ironhide knew who had asked. The young man, Lloyd Irwin, had been with the group ever since NEST came into being. Hairstyle set in the usual military buzz, his face was a little bit on the effeminate side, with his large, brown eyes and a small frame. His temperament though was all man and was evidenced by his old rank of Captain in the British Royal Forces. Should anything happen to Epps, Lloyd would be next in command, officially. He would have taken Lennox' place as the CO, but personally felt that Epps would be the better man for the position for two main reasons: one, he was already familiar with the proceedings of the Autobots, and two, he didn't want the responsibility.

Ironhide's brows knitted and everybody could see that he was deep in thought. Ratchet had chosen that moment to walk in the large bay of operations. Azure optics took in the quiet scene with discernment and he gazed at the black and silver mech with a worried look. He didn't hear Epps' voice crackling through the PA system for he was stuck back in his Medbay, hovering over two patients. Both were offlined and resting. From Optimus' incoherent mumblings, Ratchet knew that Optimus may be lying on the berth, stuck in stasis lock, but he certainly wasn't resting. Prowl was deathly quiet in comparison to his Commander. The only notable signs of his activation were the steady beeps of the spark shown on a monitor nearby.

"Ironhide? What's going on?" He slowly walked through the masses of human, careful of where he was stepping. The NEST members respectfully made a path for him and it allowed Ratchet to stand close to Ironhide, who was no gazing steadily at the large screen in front of him.

Four dots blinked steadily on what appeared to be a map of the Eastern Coast and upon taking a closer look, Ratchet gasped at the new blue dot that had just appeared amongst the four. Like the others, it too was blinking steadily, telling both Autobots that whoever the dots belonged to were involved in a fight. The four dots were encircled by an equal number of red ones and Ratchet cursed in Cybertronian when the names of the red dots popped out on the side of the panel.

"Starscream," Ratchet whispered. "I need to ready the Medbay and another room as well. At this rate, we're going to run out of room with all these casualties."

"Ratchet, do you see this?" Ironhide's voice was oddly soft and it seemed funny to have come from the Weapons Specialist's lips. His digit pointed at the fifth blue dot that had appeared out of nowhere and when it gently tapped on the screen, the map of the sector the four dots were in decreased in size to allow for a second panel to come up on display.

There, on the right hand side, was the picture of something moving elegantly through the ranks of the Decepticons. Ironhide's optics stared intensely at the live footage of the fight and his spark thumped even harder at what he was seeing, especially when that said figure stopped for a moment and looked right at him. It then smiled before barely ducking underneath a hook from Barricade.

"He's a new arrival," Ratchet said, beating Ironhide to the punch. "No specs are listed. Just a designation. We will have to wait until they arrive to garner any information out of him."

"Novastrike," Ironhide breathed out the reply. It rolled of his glossa easily and his spark ached at the sound, as if knowing who the mysterious newcomer was, even if Ironhide's processors hadn't quite caught on yet or maybe refusing to believe in it.

"Novastrike? Name's for a flyer," Ratchet said and he gasped when the red dots dispersed all over the US, leaving the blue ones behind and in one cluster. "No! Are they?"

Suddenly, the blue dots winked out of existence and Ironhide's servo almost crushed the screen. No! Did they lose everybody down there? The twins, Bumblebee, the humans! They couldn't all be gone! Not when they needed them most! Now, there was no way for Optimus and Prowl to recover from the virus that was wreaking havoc on their systems.

Ironhide's servos itched to throw something and his cannons grew dangerously hot. They only cooled down when a yellow servo clamped on his cannons and forced them down, away from their original position of being pointed at the screens. Just the mere force of the blasts could kill their friends, who were still crowded around them, albeit at a safe distance from their large feet.

They weren't ogling at his aggressive act as Ironhide perceived them to be. Instead, all eyes and optics were locked unto the sprawled shapes of both Autobots and humans at the entrance. Only one of them was still standing, but he had a rather dazed look to him.

_It's him! That figure I saw in the screen!_

In reality though, Ironhide's cannons immediately aimed at the stranger, azure optics narrowing dangerously.

"State your designation and purpose, stranger," Ironhide growled. He truly wanted to believe it. His spark did and it cried out for the newcomer. However, duty came before feelings and Ironhide had to know if this newcomer was a threat or something genuine indeed.

"Wow, what a way to greet an old friend, huh 'Hide?" The newcomer smiled tiredly. The black mech started at the friendly endearment that only sounded right from Will's mouth. The voice was the same and even the facial features had somehow been transferred to this mech's face: the square jaw, those bright azure optics that had brown flecks, a colour akin to Will's old eyes, and then those lips, which curved into a smile. It was a smile reserved only for him though. Before either could say something, the flyer stumbled forward. Ironhide literally ran to the falling mech and he caught the flyer in his arms, optics wide in disbelief and mouth working to say something, anything, even if it would be just a smartass reply. All he got out though was a name. "Will?" The flyer's optics were half-open, the inner eye plates almost covering the soft translucent blue and brown.

"Yeah…it's me…'Hide. I'm back for good now." The last sentence was breathed out and the flyer's optics shuttered closed, his whole frame fully relaxing in Ironhide's arms.

"Geez, this guy doesn't pull anything back with that stunt of his!" Another mech groaned and it was Sideswipe slowly getting up on his feet, with Sunstreaker supporting his unsteady frame. The twin lambos were not severely injured, despite their horrible scrapes. Bumblebee's leg was caught at an awkward angle and he was the only one still lying on the ground, unmoving.

An unholy shriek pierced the air and a large, dark-skinned man jumped up in the air, a wild and crazed expression on his face. "Holy crap! What was that? Maggie? Maggie?"

"Shut up, Glenn. You're making my head hurt!" A blonde girl stirred right next to Bumblebee. She held her head in her hands and she gave another moan. "No, my clothes! These jeans were expensive!" Her Armani blouse and Gucci pants were torn in some places and horribly stained with the red liquid that had seeped from Bumblebee's leg.

"Shit," Epps groaned next to her as he attempted to stand up, but only managing to sit up instead, leaning against Bumblebee's foot. "What happened? One minute we was there, the next some bright light and we're here,"

"Slag it! I wish we had more Autobots stationed here! It's a wonder we weren't attacked again, like that last time." Ratchet didn't elaborate on what 'time' he was referring to but the exigency of the situation called for action now and talk later.

Once the Twins were fully coherent, they helped Ratchet carry Bumblebee to the Medbay. When Sideswipe began to take the slumped form of their rescuer from Ironhide's arms, Ironhide wouldn't let him. The red twin didn't really want to wake the sleeping lion and so he let Ironhide hold onto the flyer. The way Ironhide's optics almost misted at the sight of the newcomer didn't pass Sideswipe's notice and he wondered if maybe Ironhide had known this mech.

The soldiers helped their human allies up and, as one slow group, they eventually made way into Medbay, to where hopefully the two hackers could help the downed Optimus and Prowl.

-o0o-

_Shi'an…you need to wake up. Wake up!_

_That voice! Who is that?_

_Bella. Ryka is asleep. His powers only work if in a conscious state. Which means you can move now._

Sam started up, his upper body jolting into a sitting position. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and dripped unto his new robes. Wait, since when did I get undressed?

_He touched you. That sleazy bastard touched you! _The girl's voice grew angry but Sam knew it wasn't directed at him. His backside wasn't aching though, like it usually would in the aftermath of an intense session. So that means he probably didn't rape me…The poor man shivered as he tried hard to not imagine those emotionless eyes staring at him, the unnaturally soft skin of his fingers. They weren't at all like Optimus' optics. Warm and emotional. Full of love for him. Even Optimus in his holoform was real and hard.

_I heard everything. _Bella's voice was comforting to him. _However, he only tells you one side of the story; his perspective of what happened to us. _

Sam groaned at the indelible memory of that last session, of those unwanted visions of blood and Vriad. He hunched over, gathering his knees to his chest, not caring at all if other prisoners looked at him wistfully. With his head tucked in between his knees, he failed to see two females staring at him, one with a bemused grin on her face while the shorter one looked worried.

_I will show you of what really happened. It is up to you though to pick which side you believe in. I just hope that you pick the one most right for you for this world's fate and Cybertron's fate rest on you._

Sam's eyes were still closed and thus, the dissolution of his prison, the other hapless Hexarians, and their captors didn't disturb him.

When he next opened his eyes, he found himself sitting on a smooth slab of yellow stone, the texture akin to marble found on Earth. A large star in the sky of an intense blue colour shone brightly above him, its rays of a comforting warmth to his cold skin. He noticed that his clothes had changed again, from his dark blue robes to a nice burgundy outfit of a loose tunic top and dark blue trousers. They felt wonderful, the silky satin brushing against his skin. Voices murmured quietly in the background and then hushed when his head rose up from its tucked position.

Brown eyes widened at the sight in front of him. There were thousands of people walking around, of various shapes and sizes and wearing dazzling colours, probably to ward off the heat coming from the rays of their star. He himself was sitting on the very steps of where he had been called out before. The large statue of Primus loomed over him but Sam took comfort in the coolness of the shade it provided him.

_This is…was our home._ A feminine voice could be heard saying over the quiet murmurs and jostle of the people._ We are the Hexarians, a once proud and noble race, before finding that terrible secret which slumbered deep beneath our planet._

The people slowly started to vanish into the background then only to light upon three different people, all being familiar to Sam.

_From what you've been shown, the men on the left and right were chosen by Primus Himself to watch over you, to ensure your safety until the time calls for your sacrifice. Only you were capable of defeating the Sleeper once and for all, you above all other previous Chosen Ones who had failed before._

_A Chosen One? Is that part true then? Am I to be just another sacrifice to this beastly thing?_

The girl sighed heavily and Sam's eyes blinked again. The three people had disappeared, replaced by a particular scene he had already seen. The scene of a group of five people turning against a tall, black-haired young man.

_What Ryka has shown you before is unfortunately true. The untimely demise of the Royal Son served as a catalyst for the Beast's Awakening. From what the Prophet of Primus said only days earlier from this incident, only royal blood could awaken the beast and from the betrayal of someone he loved. 'At the fall of the Hammer, so shall rise the Beast and only his descendants can lure it back to sleep._

"The Hammer?"

"_Named Primeus, He was your great grandfather, the most illustrious ruler of our time and the most envious as well. All the noble houses loved him. Even his greatest rivals had no choice but to revere him. We were driven by war and calamity, like all civilizations until he came into rule. With an iron fist, he ruled the entire planet of Hexaria successfully, by uniting all the warring clans. Those who long supported him were then given a House to rule. There were thirteen in all and each family had a separate duty to upkeep the kingdom._

"_The House of the Rose was charged with all matters dealing with crimes borne out of passions. The House of Sky handled the finances, famous for their temperament and shrewdness. The House of the Mountains dealt solely in matters of War. The House of the Seas in dealing with all matters of sea travel and customs. And so on. The most important one though was the House of Primus, your house. They were the Royal House and in power until he fell from the sharp bite of betrayal. His own wife Lutnia killed him under the guidance of the High Priest's great grandfather, Ryka's ancestor, Pelius, who told her through illusions that the Hammer had betrayed Hexaria, to fulfill his own desires, one of them being in loving her own sister."_

The cloaked figure withdrew a bloody dagger from shocked King, whose eyes stared in horrible disbelief at his murderer. Sam could see that his face grow even paler when the Assassin revealed herself and Primeus fell forward, clutching at his wife's blood-soaked robes. "Why?"

"Because you will betray us. That is what Pelius has shown men." Such a cold voice! Sam shivered when he saw those same black eyes, so similar to Ryka's own eyes, staring back at the dying King, who collapsed to the sand, his hot blood spilling unto the white sands and forever staining them.

"_Where the King died, is also where the Beast awakened and such is the demise of the King's murderer. Primus was distraught to see this ancient Beast come unsealed. In his own words, 'I will rue the day when my own creations have sealed their own fates, so where even I cannot change anything.'_

"_However, Primus took measures to ensure that his creations would not be completely wiped by his antithesis. Where Primus is Life so the Beast is Death. These two entities of our race could never be destroyed, but they could be put to slumber and be awakened. You could say that Primus created this ghastly monster but in fact, they were created at the same time, like two halves of the same coin._

"_So what's your role in this, Shi'an? Your role is unknown even to me as one of the oldest mind-readers. Perhaps even Primus Himself deemed it forbidden for me to know the future. However, know this, Shi'an. You are our last hope. You are the only survivor of the House of Primus. The fates of both this world and Cybertron rest on your final decision. Choose wisely when the time comes."_

"But, but what about you? Why are you helping me in the first place?" Sam grew frustrated at being told to save the world, _again_. He only wanted to be with Optimus, to live peacefully and free of burdens, of the responsibilities.

"_I have already passed on. My body is broken but my mind is free, thanks to Ryka. My sisters are waiting for you though. Tell them that I love them dearly and that the Key has been found."_

"Key? What key? You didn't mention a Key in your storytelling! Wait! Come back!"

"_They will know what to do. Fear not, Shi'an. There is still hope, despite your current situation."_

"How, how do you know this?"

"_Because I can feel it. Your friends are with you, your soulmate is right now trying to find you, even if he can't leave his position. Have faith Sam for that will save us all in the end."_

That awful scene of the King falling unto the sands thankfully disappeared and Sam's eyes blinked rapidly. He was still stuck in his cage, his head still tucked away between his knees. It was as if he imagined that voice speaking to him. Before he could fall into despair, he felt something tingle in his mind, a soft nudging that was characteristic of Optimus, who would never pry in his lover's mind without his permission. He nudged back mentally and felt warmth bloom at the end. Then someone whispered to him and he looked up, to see two girls staring at him raptly.

"Did Bella talk to you?" One of them asked him, hope shining his eyes. "You called out her name."

"Yeah. She did but she left me more confused, with more questions than answers." Sam grumbled. He knew he was acting like a child but he really didn't want to go through this all over again.

"What did she say?"

"I dunno. She gave me a history lesson though and that the Key has been found."

"The Key to the Archives? Yes, yes, that must be it."

"Shut up, Laila! What happens if the guards hear us?" The smaller girl hissed harshly at the blonde, who scowled back at her.

"We're speaking in Hexarian. All the guards here are born of this planet and do not understand us."

It was true, Sam realized. The guards gave them confused looks and one of them walked closer to them, his posture threatening with an AK47 hugged to his chest.

"Keep quiet!" The harsh command was followed through by the gun slapping against the bars and the two girls scuttled backwards, not wanting to be hit by the heavy gun. Appeased by the apparent supplication of the girls, the guard grumbled a curse, something about not getting paid enough by the stupid Sector Seven, before leaving.

The Sector Seven part though did not pass unnoticed by Sam and his hands clasped around the the cold metallic bars. _Sector seven? I thought they were disbanded!_

"Don't worry, Sam," the blonde said to him, sitting against the bars on the other side of the prison. "We'll think of a way to get out of here. We have until the Summer Solstice to do so, which is a few weeks away."

While the blonde smiled at Sam, he noticed that the smaller girl did not look as confident and that troubled him. _Have faith for that will save us in the end._

Yes, he had to have faith. Faith in his friends who will find him, in his lover who will never leave him willingly. Somehow that comforted him and it drove the despair away. They'll think of a way. Question is how to prevent Ryka from finding out.

-TBC-

**Review responses**:

Harry Draco Malfoy: Whoa! That's a huge review and I love it! And I apologize for the confusion my plot may have caused. I will do a timeline that is absolutely true and based on facts only in the next two chapters or so. For some clarity though, here is one bit detail that I can divulge without totally spoiling my story: Vriad has always loved Sam but Ryka, being the villain that is, twisted it to manipulate Sam. Vriad missed his chance in telling Sam that he wanted to court him but having been sent on the Earth expedition. When news of his supposed death was reported, Sam has already fallen in love with the younger brother, even though he did have a crush on Vriad for some time. Hope that clears up some confusion for the readers! And yes, I will consider a threesome, if other readers want it as well. That should be fairly interesting to write.

Birgitte LP: Thank you so much! I was getting worried that I may have some OOCs or just got the character analysis completely wrong! Thanks for saying otherwise!

ShiftingWinds 125: TF 3 is out and awesome! You should really see it if you haven't already. Anyways, yes, Will is back and boy, did Ironhide blow a gasket!

VeronicaD13: I didn't go into details on him kicking some Decepticons' afts. I will in later chapters, when he's literally fighting for his life. The Ark is real, too real for comfort as the Autobots will find out in the next chapter or so.

Hanzo of the Salamander: Don't really know how to reply this except: KEEP READING! And reviewing!

Craftyjoe: Will is BACK! Yay for him. I foresee some hot mech on mech action in the next chappie, when Ironhide takes care of Will, erm, Novastrike.

YoshisSupport: I will try my best to update this story more quickly, especially when Ph.D school is in three weeks. * gasps * oh no!

ChaosGarden: Can I just tell that I really love you for leaving behind awesome reviews? And yes, the reader was supposed to feel bad for seeing Virtus Prime as a traitor. Even I felt bad! Keep R & R and many hugs & kisses to you. :D

Autobotally45, SagenWarrior: Awesome isn't it? Keep reading. It's becoming even more interesting.

Yatsuki: Nope, not too much. I'll try to get out the next chapter before August 22. Depends on how many readers ask for it to be done sooner.

A/N: So Will is back, huh? There'll be some much loving between these two in the next chapter followed by Ryka's brother coming to some realizations that his brother maybe crazy after all.

Also, a new reviewer, Harry Draco Malfoy, was asking for a possible threesome of Optimus/Sam/Virtus Prime. Who wants it? Yay or no? I'll take the silence as a 'no' too.


	24. Inheritance Arc, part II

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay, readers! School and a recent knee injury kept me distracted! Very sad face. Anyhoo, like I've said on my Wolf of Highever's recent update, I may/may not include review prompts on my later chappies. Please don't be offended by this as I will do my best to respond to them.

On another note, enjoy the chappie and plz, plz review!

Thanks to everyone who recently added this to their favs and/or alerts list. There are too many to list now, so I apologize for not doing so.

As always, enjoy and review!

CHAPTER 24: Inheritance Arc, part II

-o0o-

**A few hours later**

"Wow," Glenn's voice echoed shrilly in the Medbay. His hand pushed his glasses further up his nose as his eyes examined the rather complex algorithms on the human-sized version of the Autobots' computers.

"This is very complicated here," another voice chipped in, the Australian accent coming out thicker than she had intended. It always came out at the height of emotions like extreme surprise, confusion, or happiness. In this case, hers was confusion, which was very rare for the intelligent blonde.

Both hackers oogled at the streaming data and the computer gave a soft beep before finally turning back to the main screen that displayed the downed Autobots' systems.

"I definitely think we can fix this," Glenn said in a confident voice, "but it will take us some time."

Ratchet made a sound of disappointment, his arms braced across his chassis. Mikaela stared blankly at the computer and she wondered what on earth the two hackers could be seeing. To her, it was all Greek.

"How much time?" Ratchet asked the two humans. "They've been in this state for three days."

Glenn's fingers quickly flew over the keyboard and Maggie followed their every movement.

"A day," Maggie then replied. The two hackers heard loud sighs of relief and they both shared confused looks on their intelligent faces.

"We thought you might have said a week or longer at the most. You must show me how you would proceed in fixing them," Ratchet explained.

Glenn locked his fingers together and pushed them out; everyone grimaced at the loud snaps and pops emitted from his particular stretch. "Well, what about Novastrike? He's gonna be ok, right?"

Ratchet chuckled knowingly and he spared a quick glance at an empty berth. The newest member of the Autobots _was_ recharging quite peacefully. The only thing that concerned or rather annoyed the Medic was the constant pacing of Ironhide. While his form was quite graceful for its heavy frame and the pedes had padded quietly over the steel floor, it was just his incessant pacing, his continuous and covert glances at the still frame when he thought Ratchet wasn't looking that got on his nerves. Finally, Ratchet just threw his hands in the air, along with the infamous wrench, and discharged his patient, much to Ironhide's relief.

"_He's fine, Ironhide. Just take him and your aft out of here! You're pissing me off in human terms."_

"_You're absolutely sure of his status?"_

"_He's here and he's fine. Take him back to your berth and make him stay there for the next day or so. I don't want him overexerting himself in his new form. It's bad enough that I have two of our most important officers as my patients. Don't need you haunting my residence."_

Ratchet groaned at that memory of literally ordering Ironhide to keep Novastrike in his berth, using whatever means necessary to hold him there. If the rest of the Autobots and their human allies were lucky, the most sleep they would get is probably five hours at the most.

"Yes, Novastrike's fine. He and Ironhide just left actually." He was very glad that Novastrike chose that time to back online and helped drag Ironhide out of the Medbay just now, exiting out in the back that led to the Autobots' private quarters. The hackers had just missed them before entering the Medbay and from what Ratchet could pick up on his HUD, the two Autobots needed some alone time. He shut off that certain frequency, wanting to give Ironhide and Novastrike some privacy even over the communications.

"Now, let's see about how you would fix our friends here," Ratchet told them, wanting the two hackers to now focus on the issue at hand.

-o0o-

"I..." Ironhide's vocal processors tightened in his throat, the throat cables almost closing in so tightly that his systems worked extra hard to bring in more oxygen. His optics took in the beautiful slender form standing before him, roving over the wings and finely shaped legs rather briefly before lingering on two things that caught his attention the most.

It was the face his optics were riveted to and he could easily see the former human's face in this mech's visage. The sparkling blue eyes with flecks of brown, a hint of the owner's eyes. That face framed by a strong jaw that had somehow transferred to his form and those prominent cheekbones.

The Weapons Specialist hadn't realized that his digit was tracing the cheekbone until a servo grasped at his and he was half-afraid that maybe he had read the former human wrong, that maybe Will's feelings had changed upon his passing. He stepped back and turned his face, not really wanting to see the rejection of his advances on that handsome face.

When a small blue and silver servo cupped his own cheek, he almost jumped out of his armor and he turned startled optics towards that face. There was no rejection on that fair face. On the contrary, he saw a smirk tug on those lip plates and that odd twinkle in Novastrike's cerulean optics.

"'Hide. I told you," Novastrike said, coming closer to Ironhide, so close that their chassis touched each other. "I'm back."

"Primus," Ironhide breathed when that servo brought his face closer to Novastrike's, to where their lipplates were brushing each other and hot breaths exchanged. They didn't know who initiated the kiss. All they knew was that once their lips touched each other, their sparks sang out in a brilliant song, crying at the much anticipated union.

Ironhide's servos were uncharacteristically gentle when they cupped the fine cheekplates of the flyer and they pulled back only when oxygen levels became dangerously low.

"I thought you gone," Ironhide whispered to him in a broken voice, his large servo clasping the back of the flyer's helm. The tips of their noses touched and Novastrike could see how his passing had affected this strong mech. The shoulders were still slightly hunched and Novastrike could see the doubt linger in those azure optics. "But you're...you're really here."

Before the blue and silver flyer could reply, his lips were roughly taken by those of Ironhide's and he let out a helpless groan when he was suddenly pushed back into the corridor wall, the cold and the openness of the area reminding him that they could be seen like this. Although he knew that the majority if not all of his friends were happy at his return, he'd rather not risk bringing up touchy issues at the sight of two _male_ mechs going at it out in public view.

"Hide! Wait! We-ofmph!" His protests, which left his mouth open and free for exploration, were swallowed by that demanding mouth. Ironhide's forcefulness took his breath away and he could feel his air valves work overtime just to draw in enough oxygen for him not to pass out, _again._

The heavy weight of the black mech was lifted off him, relieving his wings of the added pressure. He was still sore and achy from his first fight as a Cybertronian, as an Autobot, and his wings almost drooped at the reminder of the extreme lethargy that had followed his rescue attempt.

However, those servos never stopped touching. Rather, even though Ironhide had stepped backwards, he never let go of Novastrike. Those thick, stubby digits caressed his face before sliding up, to caress the pair of fine antennas that graced Novastrike's visage. The light touches brought forth moans and Novastrike, as a human, would have been embarrassed at the noises leaving him. Now, though, he relished those wanted caresses and he gave a choked gasp when a thumb rubbed against the tip of his left wing. The raw sensation of being touched there caused his knees to buckle and the only things holding him up now were those same hands.

Ironhide's optics narrowed at the sight of the panting flyer hunching into him, his wings now trembling due to his straying hands. Their chassis rubbed into each other and he brought his lover even closer to him now, his large servos now cupping that beautiful aft. There was a strangled moan of pleasure as the digits teased along the seams of where the metal plates had parted and Ironhide bit back a low moan at the moist feeling back there. _So wet for me already and I've just petted him..._ His spark ached for this mech in his hands and he so much wanted to just take Novastrike right then and there. Screw all the other Autobots, all the humans with their moral issues. He wouldn't have cared really if they got an eyeful of his handsome lover. Then again, they would see him writhe in the throes of passion, hear his moans of pleasure. A surge of possession went through the Weapons Specialist and there was a soft yelp of surprise when he literally threw Novastrike unto his shoulder, careful to not let the sensitive wings hit the ceiling by any chance.

Novastrike's world turned upside down and the former human felt an odd sensation, of liquid sloshing awkwardly in his fuel tanks and threatening to come up. Before he knew it, a draft of cool air breezed by him and the floor that was the ceiling for a few seconds now righted itself. Thankfully, those calloused hands eased him down on a wide piece of metallic slab and Novastrike was again glad that he made this choice to become one of them. Humans had soft bodies and sleeping on hard surfaces for a prolonged period often caused backaches as well as headaches. Now though, as a Cybertronian, his body welcomed the hard berth and he emitted a soft moan when a warm, comfortable weight was placed fully on top of his.

His lips were in taken gently this time, unlike its rough counterpart in the corridor. It still held the passion for him though and Novastrike wrapped his hands around Ironhide's helm, to bring them closer. Those devastating lips left him aching and his head arched back when smooth glossa glided over the protective plates that covered his throat before slipping in between the seams.

"'Hide!" Novastrike's gasp echoed in the small room, well small for the Autobots. His own hands were caressing his lover, loving how they could dip slightly underneath the armor, causing his own lover to groan.

Ironhide heard his lover gasp out his name and it went straight through him, causing his covered spike to jerk uncomfortabely behind his codpiece. He wanted nothing more than just ram his hard shaft into this writhing piece of craftmanship, but this was Novastrike's first time. He needed to take his time, to pace himself. In his haste, he could easily hurt the flyer and he never wanted to do that.

Small digits splayed over the tops of his shoulders and the Weapons Specialist let out a low groan at how easily they could dip into the more sensitive armor below. Oh how wondrous it would be to teach Novastrike the pleasures of being an Autobot, to learn that each mech had different pleasurable hotspots. One of his hand briefly stroked the plates that served as a protective sheath for the spark chamber and Novastrike jerked upwards, a moan of pain escaping those wondrous lips. It stroked again, slowly, teasingly, until those moans of pain eventually turned into breathless pants of his name.

Ironhide's other hand outlined the flyer's form, teasing the tip of his wing again. The bigger mech relished in the sight of the slender being shuddering as he did so.

"We should undress," came the low growl and it sent shivers running through the flyer's frame. His half-mast optics widened when he was brought up into Ironhide's lap and there was a soft _click. _His thick armor was apparently his 'clothes' for it clanged heavily to the berth and it was soon joined by that of Ironhide's.

Novastrike marveled at the impressive sight before him. Ironhide was _more_ intimidating without the armor, as if the armor was just something to constrain the thick muscle cables that made up his thick limbs and torso. His eyes were then riveted to a curious sight and he suddenly closed his legs, feeling like a virgin again. A thick shaft had come up, hard and slightly wet with lubricants and transfluids. Novastrike had no idea what the average size was for an Autobot but he had a feeling that even for an Autobot, Ironhide was big. Very big.

The Weapons Specialist chuckled darkly at the blush tinting his lover's cheeks and he gathered Novastrike in his arms, making him sit astride his muscular thighs again like before.

"Bond with me," Ironhide whispered heatedly in his audio receptor and Novastrike shivered. Such passion, such blatant want for him that was heavily influenced by something deeper, something more meaningful for the both of them. Love. "Please, Will."

Hearing Ironhide say his former name saddened him for he knew that his death was greatly mourned by this strong being, who had an abrasive exterior and seemed emotionless to everyone else. Only to him did those emotions ever come out, even in subtle ways like the frequent darkening of those azure optics, the deeper tone of that commanding voice. He remembered now, how in the past Ironhide sent signs of him wanting more than just mere friendship. Primus, why did he never caught on to them? Why did he miss those signs, especially when he needed Ironhide's comfort in his dark hours. _Because you were human...that your life is but a candlelight to him, bursting with life and passion but only burning half as long._

Now though he had a greater chance of being with Ironhide, his lifespan having been given an extension of at least a thousand years or so.

"Yes," he finally answered and it seemed that his answer was the only thing holding his lover back, for the rate and the intensity of Ironhide's caresses, his touches, greatly increased. It resulted in him turning into a quivering mass of sensations, his bare form worked like a fine instrument by those questing servos, the ever curious digits that dipped and slithered into fine cracks and openings even in his intimate armor plating. He felt one hand moving lower and lower until it clasped around his own trembling spike.

"'Aah! Hide! Oh God!" His optics were closed and he didn't see the smirk tugging on those lips. All he could do was feel that masterful servo move up and down in a steady manner. Another hand had moved from its previous position and his wing twitched at the loss, which Novastrike protested too, his face buried in a warm throat. He could smell the almost sweet scent of something and he realized that it was the smell of coolant or lubricants maybe. But who?

Another squeeze and he groaned again, his question being answered for him. He truly didn't know how mechs could be physical with each other but now he was experiencing it and by God, did it feel good!

Ironhide watched his lover intensively, watching for signs of any discomfort, of regret. Although Novastrike consented, it could be that his partner was just too overwhelmed with sensations. When that face contorted with true pleasure and had buried itself into his throat, he was certain now that Novastrike wanted this. _No, no regrets. No doubts about this, about us._

He dared to cup the flyer around the groin area, to drag a digit down the underside of the spike before brushing it slowly, questionably across the wet valve. Oh! Such a wonderful feeling, to stroke across the heated metal and feel the frame tremble against him.

"Nnnghh! Ironhide...I..." Novastrike groaned, his frame stilling for an awkward second before finally relaxing.

Ironhide grunted in approval and he traced the area gently with his digit before pushing it in. Novastrike moaned out his name in a hoarse voice, his body arching back, exposing his throat, his spark chamber to him.

"Such a wonderful sight," the black mech murmured in a baritone voice. "Your first time, isn't it?"

"Nnnghh! As...urghh!...what?" Each pause was due to the digit shoving in and out quite roughly, not letting up on the pace. Squelchy sounds could be heard and Novastrike mumbled a curse about him leaking all over the place like a stupid virgin.

"Yes," Ironhide replied, his silken voice causing the flyer to shiver in response. "You are; so beautiful, so wet for me."

One digit became two and Novastrike let out a grunt as they scissored inside of him, often touching the sensitive nodes that were placed further in. Novastrike shouted then when those nodes were bumped into on the third time and lubricants splashed all over Ironhide's servo, the sweet smell of sex filling the air as quickly as the hapless moans were.

The flyer slumped against Ironhide, who kissed his helm, the glossa and denta playing with the antennas. The teasing caused the younger mech to squirm deliciously against Ironhide's chassis again and he couldn't believe that his spike was hardening again, despite having just released itself a mere second ago. His thoughts then scattered at the pressure of something blunt pushing against his valve and his hands grasped tightly on the outside of Ironhide's shoulders. Would this hurt? He had heard that as a male human, the first thrust was always painful, even with careful preparation.

Ironhide tsked at the hiss that had come out and he smiled when Novastrike then emitted a surprised gasp. He pushed gingerly in, the way made slick thanks to Novastrike's orgasm.

"Nova?" A question was asked of the flyer, whose optics were closed at that time. Wanting to stay in that tight, welcoming heat, Ironhide didn't pull all the way out as he slowly lowered them to the berth, careful that the wings wouldn't get accidentally smushed under all that weight. His optics examined that flushed visage. While he was pleased to see those cheeks crimson with passion, he was unhappy to find those breathtaking optics closed, almost scrunched closed, as if the flyer was in pain. It was Novastrike's first time. Perhaps this was too soon but Ironhide's spark sang to its counterpart and it ached at the thought of separating.

"I'm...I'm...ok," Novastrike managed to say. "Please...please...I need you...Hide...God..."

"Don't you mean Primus, Nova?" Novastrike's sharp rebuttal was lost in that high-pitched moan when Ironhide's hips snapped forward abruptly, cutting off any coherent thoughts that the flyer might have.

Ironhide growled in approval at Novastrike's chestplates automatically opening, to reveal his spark, his very essence of being to him. His own had opened of its own accord, as if his spark didn't need to be told by its owner to show itself to an intended bondmate. He had never gone this far with Starblazer and seeing this occur to him made his spark jolt.

Their sparks were burning for each other, the bright blue glow encasing the pair. They pressed against each other, allowing the tendrils of love and passion tie them together. Blue ribbons of energy intertwined the two souls and before any of them could stop it, their climax crashed unto each other almost unexpectedly. A hoarse shout of Ironhide's name pierced the air, followed by a deep guttural moan of Novastrike's name.

Loud, jarring sounds of something heavy falling or rather crashing to the berth echoed in the room and groans could be heard from the pile of hot metal and blue light.

"Ironhide..." the flyer embraced the overloaded mech, relishing in the feel of the heavy weight in his arms. His wings were getting slightly cramped beneath him but he refused to budge for now. The hard spike was still inside of him; it throbbed deeply and Novastrike moaned when it finally slipped out, the Weapons Specialist groaning as he slowly moved out of those wonderful arms.

"Novastrike," the black mech breathed hotly and he gifted the gorgeous flyer with another passionate kiss. Glossas brushed over each other and when they finally parted, a thin strand of coolant still linked them together before it too broke softly. Strong servos stroked those high cheekplates reverently as intense azure optics gazed deeply into their blue-brown counterparts. "I..." Throat cables tightened horribly, the words sticking in there. Ironhide wasn't good with words. He never was. His cannons had always done the talking for him. In this case though, where they were both open to each other, the firewalls taken down and thus, fully vulnerable to anything, Ironhide felt he had to say something.

"I...I love you," the black mech whispered to the flyer.

Blue-brown optics widened at the said declaration and for a moment, Ironhide was afraid that it may have been too soon for him to say those words, even after their physical dance.

A servo palmed his cheek before coming around to cup the back of Ironhide's helm and pull him forward. Hard lips met his and the Weapons Specialist reveled in Novastrike's physical answer. Their sparks brightened, albeit at a lower level than before.

He curled around the flyer almost possessively and grinned at how his spike just naturally found its home again, nudging itself against the wet valve.

"I'll show you how much I missed you," Ironhide growled in Novastrike's audio and the flyer expected nothing less from the primal mech. Moments later, whimpers of Ironhide's name and animalistic growls echoed throughout the room, both mechs blissfully forgetting that the walls weren't exactly soundproof...

-TBC-

**Review plz? Pretty plz? They really do keep me going and I read everyone one of them. If an idea's good and used in later chapters, I will give that reviewer credit!**

**Next chappie: **General Morshower and Sec Def find themselves labeled as traitors to the US by the US President! What will happen next? And how does Mirage react when he encounters a very old rival, who just happens to arrive on earth at the wrong time or is it the right time?


	25. Inheritance Arc, part III

**A/N****: **I'm back! I'm really sorry for the long update. School, work, and Dragon Age (both I and II) have distracted me a lot lately. So, please, enjoy this short chapter. Hope it satisfies anyone's fix for this story, at least temporarily. I probably don't deserve this, but reviews would definitely make my day! I love you all!

**CHAPTER 25: Inheritance Arc, Part III - Nightly Passions**

Sunstreaker groaned when the hoarse shouts continued late into the night. He really couldn't blame Ironhide though, but can't an Autobot get any sleep here?

There was a particularly loud yell at one point and then it quieted down from there. The yellow warrior waited for a few kliks and his optics slowly offlined. Then, a crash from the next room caused one of his lover's decorations to fall off from its shelves. The optics onlined sharply.

"That's it! I'm gonna frag those two!"

Sunstreaker made to get up but a strong arm held him tightly to a warm chassis.

"Leave them be," the other Autobot murmured behind him. He snuggled even closer to the struggling warrior. Sunstreaker tried even harder to get out of Sideswipe's tightening grip and the increasing cries of passion from the next room echoed his own growing frustration.

Sideswipe decided to go with a more direct method of stopping his lover's frantic movements. He forced Sunstreaker to turn around and kissed him. The yellow mech was so intent on getting out of there that the kiss took him by surprise, something his lover had anticipated.

The silver mech's hands held Sunstreaker's face until Sunstreaker calmed down, at least enough to stop struggling.

"Wait! They're-ohh!"

A questing hand stroked around his spark chamber and a glossa licked along his neck cables.

"They're getting it on, baby, and we should too. See if we can be louder, hmm?"

A strong hand grasped his aft and then pulled the yellow warrior closer to him, bringing their chassis together. They both moaned at the delicious contact of their spark chambers and Sideswipe ground their hips together.

"Sides…stop…"

"No…we haven't been together since the battle of Tygar Pax and I will have you now."

Sunstreaker, one of the Autobot's strongest warriors, whimpered at the dark promise. He found himself manhandled on his back, with Sideswipe's slightly smaller form covering his. Another breathtaking kiss and then hands stroked down his flanks, followed by soft kisses.

Sideswipe heard his lover groan deep in his chassis when his fingers trailed down to the silky but hot inner thighs. The two Autobots were already in their 'undressed' states and thus, Sunstreaker's valve was exposed to Sideswipe's eyes, a sight that much aroused the silver warrior.

Laying kisses down the yellow mech's chassis and stomach, Sideswipe brought his lips right above the quivering opening, feeling his lover shudder in pleasure.

"You're oddly hot here," Sideswipe whispered against the heated plating that protected the covered spike. The silver mech was thankful that the both of them shared the same features. They were twins after all, a rare occurrence in the race of Cybertronians. Just like himself, Sunstreaker had both a spike and a valve. However, having known his twin all his activation period, Sunstreaker favored being taken by him. That didn't stop Sideswipe from coaxing the plating to open up for him and it slid open with a soft hiss.

The spike peeked out and then grew, causing Sideswipe to smirk at his lover.

"Sides...please…" Sunstreaker pleaded and he moaned in frustration when Sideswipe merely kissed to the side of it instead of swallowing him whole. He brought his servos around to clasp Sideswipe's helm, hoping to gently bring him closer to his aching need. It didn't work, much to his chagrin, and the fact that the cries and shouts from the next room had all but discontinued was lost to Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe's glossa swept around that sensitive area and the hips arched up. The silver mech pinned his lover down, refusing to let Sunstreaker guide their lovemaking. He may be the leading warrior in the Great War, right behind Prowl and Jazz, but here, in the privacy of their berth, he willingly submitted to the love and care of his twin.

More lubricants slipped out of the twitching spike and Sunstreaker's servos clawed at the hard berth underneath him, admitting defeat in his effort to dominate their session. That's when Sideswipe knew he won again and he rewarded his lover by taking him into his mouth.

The results were instant. Sunstreaker cried out in pleasure and he thrust his head back. His systems were going haywire but the yellow mech didn't care for that. All he cared was how Sideswipe worshipped his spike, how those lips wrapped around his spike so seductively, so wetly.

Sideswipe's own need ached to be released and the silver mech's hand snaked down to his groin to do so. He moaned around the spike as he stroked himself, allowing his lover's soft cries and flustered looks to bring him closer to completion. When he felt him growing dangerously close to the edge, he released Sunstreaker's spike. His lover moaned a protest, a protest that grew into a surprised shout when Sideswipe entered him without any preparation.

"Pri-Primus!" Sunstreaker clutched at Sideswipe's sides, his digits digging into his lover out of the pain his sensors were detecting from the sudden penetration.

"That's not my name," Sideswipe said to him in a husky voice and he pulled out enough to leave only the sensitive head inside his lover. Whatever smartass comment his lover had to spout at him, it was lost in a desperate whimper at another deep thrust.

Their old dance continued for a while, the familiar giving and receiving of pleasure. Sunstreaker grasped around his lover, wanting to bring his other half closer.

"Give yourself to me, Sunny," a whisper in Sunstreaker's audio receptor was said to the crying yellow mech.

"Yes! Please…please…" Sideswipe didn't have to ask what Sunstreaker was pleading for. He saw Sunstreaker's spark bared to him already, the whirling ball of energy hypnotizing him. He nodded and felt his own chestplates separating.

His spark almost rushed to meet up with that of Sunstreaker and everything they knew burst into white brilliance, their bond reaffirming itself after the long years of war. However, it was too much for them and they both went over the edge, howling out each other's names.

The next thing they were aware of was the same pair of lovers banging aginst their wall, but to voice their complaints.

Sunstreaker felt his lover grin against his shoulder. "Heh…I think…I think we won…"

"Me too…" Sideswipe murmured tiredly and he pressed lazy kisses against Sunstreaker's neck before finally kissing those lips. "Now will you go to sleep?"

-o0o-

Epps walked tiredly into the human-sized kitchen, his hand immediately seeking out the freshly brewed coffee. His other friends were already piled out in the connecting common area, the dark circles underneath their eyes showing what Epps must appear to them.

"Didn't get any sleep, eh Epps?" One of them commented after he downed his fifth cup of morning brew.

"Hell no! Not with all that racket! You would think they were like having a contest or somethin'!"

"You checked with them kids?" It was an odd question to ask first thing in the morning and Epps gulped down the cup of coffee he poured for himself before wiping the excess of it from his mouth and answering.

"No man, I just woke up from a one hour-sleep and you think I had time to ask them about Prime and Prowl?"

"I heard they were almost done with programming some weird ass shit." It was Greg who said that and he was the only one who sort of looked like he had more than four hours of sleep. His dark brown hair was barely combed, a couple of strands still stuck out in a few places, and the shade of darkness underneath his gray eyes was marginally lighter than those of his friends. His own hands were nursing a cup, not of coffee but of Earl Grey Tea. His prolonged stay in the US, let alone its secret military branch, did nothing to wear off his British habits. Three cups of tea first in the morning was one of them. Another habit of his was to swear like a sailor when everybody was barely coming awake.

"Shitty Decepticons fucking us around like this. I say just send in Jazz or some sniper expert to take them all out."

"Wish it that easy, my friend," Reynold replied, another British soldier. "Blame it on politics. President's been bloody flaky these days about this whole situation. Heard on the news that he initially signed a Bill that would allow Autobots certain rights when it comes to dealing with their own kind. Now, he's refusing to recognize it as well as ordering other countries to nullify their alliances with the Autobots."

"What? That can't be happening! We have friends overseas! What'll happen to them?" Epps slammed his cup on the table, the liquid sloshing over the rim and spilling unto the table.

"Guess, we may have to call them back. Besides, we could certainly use Jolt's whips to whip some recruits into shape." Reynold smirked at Greg and Epps. The three soldiers were the oldest NEST operatives and thus, their long service to the US was awarded with having to train a handful of newbies. Mounds of paperwork had to be completed before they could even contact potential candidates and then the Oath, the training, the shouting at the stupid mistakes recruits make, followed thereafter.

"Yeah, remember that time John was shooting at something and someone called his name out? Poor fella got distracted and almost shot out Ironhide's eye. Have to tell ya, that mech's mean when he's nice. And when he's just, well, you got my drift."

The trio all guffawed in laughter at that memory of Ironhide scaring the crap out of the new recruit. Needless to say, he never became distracted every again.

They were just about to continue on about sharing funny stories of their training together when someone burst into the kitchen, sweat rolling off his face as if the man had just ran a marathon.

"They did it! Prime and Prowl are online now. They want to see you, Epps, now."

"'Bout damn time!" Epps exclaimed. The dark-skinned man gulped down the rest of his coffee before getting up and following after the messenger. With what's been going on recently, Epps figured they could use a break and the revival of the Autobots' top officers is certainly a good one.

-o0o-

"Mikaela, how are their sparkbeats?" Ratchet's voice was gruff and hoarse from lack of sleep. Unlike Epps and his men, the exhaustion originated from staying up all night with the hackers, trying to install the new program they had developed. The binary code converted the virus into a less malicious form of a worm and the two hackers were finally able to destroy it.

"Steady. They should be coming online now," the girl said, her form hunched over one of the computer pads that monitored the electronic pulses of the two Autobots lying on their respective berths.

There was a soft groan and a loud hissing sound as the rousing patient slowly took in a deep breath. Mikaela turned around and saw that it was Prowl who was just waking up from his forced offline status. Ratchet watched his patient very carefully, ensuring that the primary and secondary systems were working as they should. He held a scanner in his hand and it thrummed with power, signifying that all systems were working, with no complications.

Prowl's optics became brighter and brighter as his processors rebooted. He lifted his head, slowly, as if still stuck in offline mode.

"Ra-Ratchet? What's…why am I here of all places?" The black and white mech attempted to get up but Ratchet's yellow servos gently but firmly held him down.

"You were sick. It's a miracle you're still alive," Ratchet answered the Communications Officer's question. "What do you remember?"

Prowl's optics dimmed slightly, the mech deep in thought as he tried to recall the last memory cycle he had. The party, Sam Witwicky, Mirage…

"Mirage! He did this!" Prowl cried out and the sparkbeats increased exponentially, indicating the panic the patient was in.

"Much as I hate to say this, it wasn't Mirage who did this to you and Prime," another interrupted and Ratchet's head swiveled to regard the intruder. It was surprisingly Ironhide and if Ratchet didn't know any better, he looked like…what was that human expression again? Like the cat got the cream and maybe more.

The face became stony before Ratchet could say something about it and Ironhide walked to Prowl's berth. The warrior's eyes were immensely relieved and his servo touched Prowl's shoulder to reaffirm that Prowl was at least online and moving.

"It's good to see you awake, Prowl. I know Jazz will be quite happy about this."

"Jazz? Where is he? Is he here?" Prowl's optics searched around the berth but Jazz was not present.

"He's on a mission," Ironhide growled in answer.

"A mission? Why?"

"Sam's been kidnapped," It wasn't Ironhide who answered Prowl's question and all eyes turned to gaze at Optimus Prime. The tall, slender form of the Autobot Commander was already sitting up in his berth. Those optics, normally kind and compassionate, were now steely, almost like blue ice, and everyone was suddenly glad that Optimus Prime was on their side. A Prime in his peak was a terrifying figure of strength and a furious Prime was just a horror to behold.


	26. Inheritance Arc, part IV

A/N: There is no excuse for the incredibly long delay of this update and the chapter is quite short. However, I am greatly honored to have so many fans who put this on their favs/alerts list (or even both!) and would be absolutely delighted for any comments, even angry rantings at why it took me so long to post this chapter. One of my New Year's Resolutions is to finish this story, believe it or not.

Anyways, please enjoy this new update and forgive me as well! Thanks! :D

**Inheritance Arc, part IV:**

**The Number of the Beast**

General Morshower had no idea on how this happened. Oh, he knew why. Being a brillant military strategist required a sharp intelligence and seeing the culimination of events unfolding themselves that lead to this very situation didn't surprise him.

He refused to believe that all this hard work on developing and upkeeping the alliance with Autobots had seemingly vanished with the order given by the President, a public denial on any friendly relationships with Optimus Prime and his friends. It was aired on the public networks and even their international allies began to question their own personal alliances.

He was there, with the President, when the announcement was made at the White House. The NEST leader was too shocked to hear all of it but he got the whole gist of it: the Autobots are no longer wanted here in the US nor are they are considered allies.

The General wasn't alone in his shock of the news and the Secretary of Defense shared his disbelief, surprised green eyes locking with his own from across the room. However, at that time, they couldn't say anything, no matter how hard it was to see the feelings of betrayal in their friends' eyes.

When he chose to look away from the camera that was fixed in their direction, his eyes happened to land on the desk, the top covered by organized stacks of papers, the colour brown denied of showing its brilliance and age. The fifty-six year old would have looked away at a certain comment being called out were it not for something on the desk that caught his eye.

The President always had a picture of his family sitting on his desk, upright and positioned where the photo of the trio would be facing him whenever he was at his desk. Now, it was facing down, buried underneath a rather large stack of papers, like a discarded piece of toy, forgotten and useless. He remembered the President's words, spoken to him in a fond voice a year ago, in his third year of being in office.

_They're the love of my live and this photo will always remind me of what's truly important in this state of affairs. No matter how many papers will occupy my desk, this will always be here, sitting up and supporting me._

Having noticed this, he tried to hide his acknowledgement that something strange was going on but it apparently didn't work out well, seeing at how well tied up he was and locked up somewhere. Someone groaned beside him and shifted. Then a familiar face came into his vision and General Morshower let a groan, one of frustration and slight annoyance.

"It's bad that I got caught, but you too?" The question was said in a curt tone but his smile warmed the harshness of his voice.

"Yes, well," the other man coughed several times before struggling to right himself up against the solid wall of their prison. "I deliberately got caught, unlike a certain someone I know."

"John,"

"Andrew."

Then the two men grew quiet, finding something else in their prison that was interesting before finally sighing as one and then saying, "we've got to get out of here."

The sound of a door opening caught their attention and a tall shadow appeared in the bright doorway of their prison. From the yellow light that streamed into the room they were held in, Andrew Morshower immediately knew where they were being kept. In the President's private room.

The man who stood in the doorway came closer to them, his familiar silihouette shocking the two prisoners.

"Mr. President!"

"Hello, gentlemen. How are you liking my new quarters?" The President's question was innocent enough but both the Sec Def and the NEST Commander noticed how the President's face seemed to shift before righting itself to the proper form. However, even then the disguise wasn't perfect. The dark brown eyes had an unnatural light to them and the skin was too pale for it to be the proper skin tone of the man they know and respect.

"Who are you?" The Secretary of Defense asked as he stared at the imposter as defiantly as he could.

"Can't you tell? I'm the President of the United States." The man smiled, but it was one that didn't quite reach his eyes the a way a true smile does. As the door closed behind, the room plunged into darkness and all that could be heard from the lavish prison were screams.

-o0o-

"There's only forty days left until the next solstice," a female voice whispered to the young man, whose head was bent in deep thought. Her only audience didn't respond but she continued, her tone low and soft, almost hypnotic.

"We must get out of here before that time is upon us," she urged on and pale hands reached out of her own cage.

"Stop it, sister. There's no convincing him otherwise. He's lost all hope." Another female hissed out angrily.

"You can't say that, Iselia! There's always hope." Layla replied as she looked at the youngest sister with desperation. Dull green eyes stared right back at her but the youngest sister was not put off by her sister's pessimism. There had to be a way out of here. If only she could get this damn collar off her neck then she could force the bars open and let them free.

Her fingers touched the contraption that clasped around her neck tightly, barring her from her strength. It felt smooth, too smooth to have been manmade. The collar lacked any ridges or miniscule parts that could be manipulated open by a needle. However, as she reached further back, Layla felt something that stuck out a few centimeters from the rest of the collar. Her small finger brushed against the tiny aperture and she realized indeed that a small needle could be used to pry it open. But what could she use?

"Layla, you know they created bobbypins to keep your hair back, right?" Iselia's voice interrupted her musing and Layla was about to snap back at her sister when the idea came to her head.

Before she could say something, a loud shout drew her attention back to the centre of the large space they were in.

Four soldiers were stationed at one of the cages and they had pulled someone out of the cage. Whatever was going on had drawn everyone's attention, including the disinterested Iselia. The middle sister wrapped her hands around the cold steel and her green eyes espied a limp body lying on the ground.

Quiet whispers of the incident spread throughout the cages and a young man made a 'psst' sound at the duo. Layla crept closer to the right side of her cage so she could be close enough to hear the man.

"He has passed willingly," the other prisoner murmured to her, his tone kept low so as to not to alert the guards to them.

"What? Who?"

The man turned slightly away from her, his blonde hair catching the light to where Layla could see streaks of red in his hair. _Remember them well, my child, for they will become the last scions of their Houses..._

Her grandmother's words came back to her and Layla remembered that this young man was the heir to the House of the Mountains. Members of this House were notably known for the military prowess and on numerous occassions had nearly defeated the Royal House.

"Elcor, a great man of wisdom and knowledge," the man replied sadly, his eyes peering at the sight of the soldiers arguing amongst themselves about who should report this to Ryka.

"Well, that's just great," Iselia snorted angrily, "the one being who could possibly even think of helping us escape just had to go off himself."

"Shut up, Iselia! You're not making our situation any better by complaining about it!" Layla hissed at her but Iselia merely rolled her eyes at her. Instead, the shorter girl just huddled back into her corner, her arms braced protectively against her chest, as if to ward off the hopelessness of it all.

"No," the other man spoke, "this is actually good."

Layla's eyes widened at what the other prisoner was saying. How could anyone construe a death a good thing? What was wrong with this man?

"Ryka says he needs us all to make whatever he's doing work, right? With Elcor having passed away, he can't go forward with his plan."

"So? What? Use this as an opportunity to escape? What about these collars? You have one too apparently," Layla pointed out and the other man unconsciously rubbed against his throat or at least the part of it not being covered up by the black item.

"What is your power by the way? I haven't seen you use it." Layla knew she was rambling and it was a bad habit of hers that really needed to be stopped. Thankfully, the other Hexarian smiled warmly at her and the way his eyes lit up brought a flush to Layla's cheeks.

"I have the will of the Mountains, immovable and strong, just like the ones on our home. Now, sshh. They're doing something," the other man said, trying to stop the girl's ranting as gently as possible.

Layla nodded in agreement and the pair watched the guards as they discussed amongst themselves on how and who to report this untimely death.

-o0o-

Ryka already knew what had happened in the deep chamber he personally made as a home for his brethren. The call for him just merely confirmed it and he strode into the large room, where he kept the other Hexarians in steel cages, with a cold fury that made even Iselia shiver in fear.

His dark brown eyes bore into the poor messenger and, once the man had finished talking, he knelt at the deceased Hexarian's side. An slender hand cupped the elder man's cheek and he whispered a few words to him, "may Primus go with you, dear friend. May your spirit rest at last in the Endless Fields of Him."

The guards fell silent around him as he spoke the prayer and it was jarring to him. He always hated the silence, even in the Old Temple, where he was trained. The silence reminded him of the absence of a God that didn't care. Now, he found a new God, one that told him to cleanse his race of their sins.

"Sir, should we try to locate any Hexarian survivors? Perhaps we could replace-!"

The man who dared speak to him didn't finish his sentence as Ryka wrapped a hand around his throat.

"My people can never be replaced."

"I-I-" His poor victim clawed uselessly at the hand that held him up in the air. Ryka just held onto the poor man tightly, marveling at how he could now see the whites of a man's eyes. The colour of his face paled considerably and the soft gasps quietened now, until the man went limp in his grasp.

He let the body go and it fell with a soft 'thump' to the ground, at his feet. The other guards visibly took a few steps back from him and they were wise to do so. They had no idea how furious he was at what had transpired here and he still had forty days left to go. Anything could happen in those forty days and Ryka knew that he had to keep the rest of them alive.

"You are all useless to me," Ryka said calmly, not flinching at all when the other guards around him began to cough and struggle to breath. The three guards gasped and they all knelt at his feet in submission, their human eyes pleading for mercy. The High Priest had none though and he just watched as his victims gradually laid down before finally stilling in death.

Horrified shouts and cries clamored from his prisoners but it only took one glance, one cry of 'silence!' to stifle the din of their voices.

The ritual will have to be moved forward then. No matter. The Beast will awaken. It matters not the time or day of when it happens. He only loudly voiced out that particular detail to have someone plot an escape plan, something that will indeed involve the Chosen One. As he listened to the telepathic thoughts streaming from the rest of the prisoners, it was working and from the corner of his eye, he saw how Shi'an was listening, despite his cowered stance of bent knees and head tucked in. Yes, everything was going to plan and soon, there'll be a new world, free from the corruption of man and its sins.

-TBC-


End file.
